Cat's Tail
by boxcaracer
Summary: Quinn just wanted someone to love her. Santana just wanted to prove that she's the only one that could. were!peen Santana AU
1. Chapter 1: Nationals

**Disclaimer: Okay I don't own glee but this little nugget has been rolling around in my head wanting to come out. I haven't stopped writing 'Falling' or 'I Own You' so no worries a new chapter should be out sometime next week. Depending on the response for this little story it will either be a one shot or a multi chapter story. Let me know what you think. Okay kids on with the show.**

**Chapter One: Nationals**

**_N_****_o_** one notices the blonde as she stares tears forming in her eyes as she watches Finn kiss Rachel on stage. She doesn't even care if this ruins their chances at the trophy; all she knows is that her heart is breaking right now. She actually thought she might have had a chance with the diva now that Finn wasn't weighing either of them down. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the horrified look on the brunettes face. So maybe there's a chance for her after all.

Rachel quickly schools her face and finishes the routine. She doesn't know what the hell Finn was thinking but if this ruins their shot she'll never forgive him but before she can rip into him Jesse beat her to it.

Jesse approaches them strutting in his arrogantly cocky way his lips curled in disgust, "Congratulates on blowing it for the rest of the team. There's no way you'll win now."

Finn tries to defend himself, "No way dude it won't matter to the judges and besides it was awesome, that was like the Superman of kisses. Right, Rach?"

Rachel ducks her head not wanting to be a part of this conversation. She mutters, "It was inappropriate Finn."

Jesse laughs shaking his head, "Yes you big idiot the judges would see it as a tacky tactic and will cost you the title. I guarantee it you moron."

The rest of the team glares at them except for the hazel eyed blonde watching with sad eyes.

Finn swallows, "Whatever you're just jealous."

Jesse shakes his head and walks away not bothering to reply to the over grown man child. Rachel swallows looking at him disappointed before chasing after Jesse. Finn pouts like a kick puppy with his tail between his tails.

Once the list was put up all hell broke loose. Quinn had to hold Santana back from murdering Rachel. Finn just stood there like an idiot not defending her again. Santana struggled to get her hands on the couple but calms down not wanting to hurt Quinn. Santana would never hurt her Quinn so she allowed the girl to maneuver her into the other room.

After the disappointing loss the club breaks off and returns to their room to pack up their belongings.

On the plane ride home no one talked to pair. They sat separate and quiet from the rest of the Gleeks. They sat with their heads together whispering oblivious of the heated stares or the longing of one pair of hazel green eyes.

Everyone was sad and upset they thought they actually had a chance at being something special.

Once they were back in Lima it was now or never for Quinn. She had to get Rachel away from Finn and she saw the diva looking around apparently her fathers hasn't shown up yet. This was her chance to make her move and get the girl.

She walks up to the dive, "Hey Rachel do you need a ride?"

The diva startles surprised that someone is actually speaking to her smiles at her brightly, "Yes Quinn I believe I do. My fathers seem to have mixed up our arrival date."

_How hard can it be to keep the dates straight it's less than a week since they left to New York? _She shrugs, "Well come on before Santana decides to run you over with her luggage cart."

Rachel looks around for the enraged Latina, "Yes okay that seems like the best idea. Do you have all your bags Quinn?"

Quinn shows Rachel her carryon bag, "Yup I didn't bring much."

"I have to apologize for Finn. I never expected he would do something as reckless as to jeopardize our hope at nationals," Rachel tells her as they walk to parking lot.

"It's not me you have to convince Rachel it'll be everyone else," she shrugs as she leads them out of the airport.

The ride back to Lima was quiet which was odd for the usually talkative diva.

Quinn fiddles with the radio nervously drumming her fingers on the steering wheel Rachel notices the blondes nervousness, "Are you okay Quinn? You seem rather edgy."

Quinn squeaks out, "I'm fine." She blushes and clears her throat, "I'm fine I swear."

Rachel eyes her speculating, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine," she flashes her bright smile.

"Okay," Rachel not really believing her. "I didn't get a chance to tell you because of all the chaos but I really like your hair. It shows your beautiful cheek bones with this style."

Quinn blush becomes redder, "Uh thank you it was actual Santana's idea. She thought it would be a nice change."

"I hate to agree with anything Santana says but in this instant I do," she gives her a dimpled grin full of mischief.

Quinn laughs an honest laugh her first one in a while, "Don't worry I won't tell her you said that."

Rachel smirks, "I would appreciate that because as such as I hate to admit it she scares me still."

"That's just Santana prickly on the outside but a big teddy bear on the inside," Quinn smiles softly thinking about her best friend.

The drive in silence for a while when their almost back in the city limits Quinn is having a mental battle with herself.

_Just tell her!_

But what if she laughs at me?

_Stop being a punk your Quinn Fucking Fabray! _

Still what if she doesn't feel the same?

_Then you'll know and then you can move on finally._

Unaware that Rachel was watching her closely Quinn, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Quinn jumps, "Fuck Rachel you scared me!"

Rachel giggles and Quinn thinks that is the most adorable sound ever, "I'm sorry but you were so far inside your head I don't think you noticed that you past my street."

"Oh crap! Sorry," Quinn turns on the next street to double back after finally arriving to Rachel's house Quinn helps the other girl with her bags. Quinn looks around to see if her fathers were home sighing in relief the couple was gone. She follows Rachel to the living room.

Rachel offers the blonde something to drink which she gladly accepts her mouth is bone dry because of nerves.

"Listen, Rachel I need to speak to you about something," Quinn peels the label off her water bottle.

Rachel's phone beeps, "Excuse me a moment Quinn I need to take this."

Rachel leaves the living room for privacy. Quinn groans throwing herself on the couch. "Damn it," she whispers.

She looks around the room noticing all the family pictures. _They look so happy; my family never looked this way. _She picks up a photo of Rachel who appears to be five. She looks so adorable with her two front teeth missing and pigtails.

"Sorry Quinn that was my fathers' calling to apologize. It seems that they got stuck in surgery again," Rachel comes back in sounding exasperated.

"It's fine, Rachel I'm glad they didn't just forget you," she jokes as she puts down the picture frame.

"Yes that's a plus," she smiles a sad little smile making Quinn think this wasn't the first time it happened to her.

Rachel shakes away her melancholy, "So what did you want to speak to me about?"

Quinn swallows, "I uh wanted to talk to you about prom."

Rachel flushes, "I thought we agreed that was a mistake Quinn. It shouldn't have happened you were upset and so was I."

Quinn walks up too her reaching for her hand trying to ignore the butterflies doing cartwheels in her stomach, "But what if I don't want to forget it? What if I don't think it was a mistake?"

Rachel mouth drops open, "I'm not sure what to say Quinn. I like you and all I ever wanted was for you to like me as well."

Quinn smiles, "I do like you Rachel. I like you a lot as more than just a friend."

Rachel adverts her eyes, "I'm uh I'm flattered Quinn as I said before you're very pretty the prettiest girl I ever seen but I don't feel that way about you."

Quinn pulls back her hand as if it was on fire, "But at prom you kissed me and then at the hotel we slept together. How can you say you don't feel the same way?"

Rachel reaches out her hand to touch her but Quinn backs away, "I do find myself oddly attracted to you Quinn. I can't lie about that but I love Finn. I've always loved Finn."

Quinn blinks back her tears, "But after the way he treated you and how he treated Santana and me. How can you still love him Rachel?"

Rachel jaw tightens, "What about the way you treated me Quinn? You bullied me for years and I forgave you, didn't I? So why shouldn't I give Finn another chance?"

Quinn laughs humorlessly, "Wow Berry I thought you were smarter than this. Finn will never be anything but a Lima Loser. He's only going to drag you down why can't you see that?"

"I understand your upset but please refrain from speaking about my boyfriend in that manner," Rachel crosses her arms.

Quinn bits back a sob, "Boyfriend? Since when is he your boyfriend again?"

Rachel gives her a sympathetic look, "Since the plane ride, we've decided to give us another shot."

Quinn shakes her head in disbelief, "Seriously Rachel, are you a glutton for punishment? He's an overgrown little boy. He only wants you when someone else does just like with me, Rachel. He only went after me again because I was with Sam and I was stupid enough to fall for it! How can you be so blind about that?"

"Quinn I think that's quite enough! I appreciate the fact that you're concerned about me but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not into you. I love Finn! I've always loved Finn and those moments we had as far as I'm concerned were the only mistakes I made."

Quinn feels a sharp pain through her heart brushes the tears on her face. She lets her walls fall back down, "Yeah well when he screws up again and believe me he will don't come crying to me Berry I warned you."

Rachel uncrosses her arms, "So you're going to throw away the friendship we built because I don't share the same feelings as you?"

Quinn smiles humorously and walks to the door, "No I'm throwing away absolutely nothing remember that's what I ever meant to you?"

Rachel follows her to the door pleading, "Please Quinn come back so we can talk about this I still want to be your friend."

Quinn turns around narrowing her eyes, "Friend? My friend? No you were never my friend Berry! I was wrong about you and Finn, you two deserve each other! You both use people to feed your egos and then toss them aside when you find something better!"

Quinn wretches the door open walking swiftly to her car all the while Rachel pleading behind her. Quinn ignores as best she could peeling out of the drive way. She pounds her hand against the steering wheel feeling like such a fool.

A pathetic fool. How could she ever believe Rachel liked her? It true it's always been fucking Finn Hudson for her. She's too fucking to blind to see that they're toxic together. Her cell phone starts to vibrate when she stopped at cross section. Quinn checks to see who's calling with a bitter laugh she sees Rachel's name flashing across the screen.

"FUCK YOU," she screams at her phone as she rolls down the window and tosses the phone out.

_Fuck Rachel Berry. _

_Fuck my stupid heart._

_Fuck the fact that I've been in love with her since the first day I saw her freshmen year._

_Fuck the fact that I thought I would come in first place for once. _

_Fuck my stupid hope that someone would actually love me instead of just wanting to fuck me. _

_S_he screeches into her driveway tears blurring the door after three tries she finally gets the door open. Quinn laughs at the fact that the house is empty. She should have known better her mom forgot that she was coming home today or she's drunk and passed out somewhere. She stumbles her way to the liquor cabinet smiling bitterly pulls out her mom's favorite vodka. Not bothering to check to see if her mother was home leaves out the door again.

Quinn drives to her favorite thinking spot a cliff not far from the town limits. Santana showed her this place it's generally quiet and the cops rarely go there. Quinn connects her iPod to the radio and scrolls down to find the playlist the first song to play is 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. Quinn screws open the cap of her bottle and swallow a large gulp she coughs and gags at the burning sensation but take another large pull.

"Stupid hobbit," she swears hitting the dashboard repeatedly. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Tear flow freely as she thinks about her heart breaking her knuckles bleeding and sore. She wasted three years hoping and waiting for a chance with Rachel. She went crazy and slept with Puck denying her feeling to herself about the fucking little hobbit and almost ruined her life. She's so stupid in love with her she would have done anything for Rachel but the diva threw it back in face.

Hours later Quinn stares up at the sky unable to remember how she got here in the first place. She glares at the almost empty bottle cursing the fact that she only got one. _I should have grabbed two it's not like mom would have known the difference_, she thinks.

* * *

**_F_****_inally_** after an hour of relentless calls and texts Santana answered, "WHAT THE FUCK BERRY! I don't have the patience for you right now."

"Santana! Is Quinn with you," she squawks in her ear ignoring her statement.

"What's it too you Berry," she barks already annoyed by the hobbit.

"Just answer the question! I've been trying to reach her for an hour Santana please," she barks irritated at the Latina.

Santana sits up, "Why? What's going on Berry?"

"I uh she was here and then she left but she wasn't in her right mind and I'm concerned. I'm afraid she might hurt herself. So please is she there," Rachel pleads.

"What the fuck did you do? I swear to god Berry I will reach throw this phone and strangle your midget ass if you hurt her," Santana tells her.

Rachel shivers at the cold tone, "Well I didn't mean to hurt her but," her voice trails off.

Santana pinches her nose, "Just tell me already Berry!"

Rachel swallows and whispers, "She told me that she has feelings for me but I told her I cared for her only as a friend."

"You stupid ass bitch! You better pray I find her and she doesn't have one hair out of place," she disconnects before Rachel could respond.

Santana jumps out of bed but her feet tangles in the sheets and falls to the floor, "Ouch fuck!"

Santana grunts shaking off the pain and limps to find her shoes. She runs downstairs. "Mom I'll be back," she yells.

"Wait a minute _mija._ Where are you going? We're supposed to have a welcome home dinner," Alejandra walks out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"I know mom but something's wrong with Quinn. I have to go find her," Santana's pleads with her mother.

Alejandra watches her only child she knows how she feels about the girl. She's known since Quinn first moved here when nine year old Santana told her parents that she was going to marry the girl, "What's going on baby?"

Santana looks around frantic for her keys, "I'm not sure but all I know it has to do with Berry."

Alex sighs knowing she won't win this, not when Quinn was concerned, "Fine but call me so I won't be worried about either of you."

Santana kisses her mom's cheek loudly, "Thank you mom. Tell dad I'm sorry and I'll be back as soon as I can," she rushes out the door.

Santana runs to her car still limping she slams the keys into the ignition and speeds to Quinn's house she growls at the thought of her mate out there somewhere hurt and alone.

Santana Lopez is not your typical teenager. Hell she's not your typical human. Santana Lopez is what you would call a were cat. A panther to be exact and she's mated with Quinn since the day she met her.

In junior year after seven years of watching and waiting for her mate to see that she's the only one for her, she finally thought she had a chance but Quinn told her that she was in love with Rachel. That she has been since freshman year. Santana swallowed down the pain and heartache of it all and stood by her. It wasn't really a choice as her mate she only wants the best for her even if it wasn't Santana but it mean that it hurt any less.

She nearly ripped Puck to shreds when she found out that he tricked Quinn into sleeping with him and then bragged about it to the whole school. After the pregnancy scare he was lucky to even be alive. It was only thanks to her parents calming her down and Quinn needing her support she didn't kill the boy.

So she knows everyone at school thinks that she's this big slut that slept with half the guys and most of the girls but she's not. It's not part of her nature. She can only be with her mate. She never even slept with Britney that rumor started when the girls were caught in sleeping in the same bed and a picture went around the school by a bitter Puck. She turned him down numerous times since 8th grade this was his payback.

Pulling into the Fabray's driveway she jumps out she inhales deeply smelling for her scent it's faint but it's still there lingering. She follows her nose she opens the door not really surprised to find it unlocked. She walks to the den going straight to the open liquor cabinet, sighing she sniffs the air again searching for Judy. Santana growls lightly when she finds the woman passed out on the floor. Knowing the woman would be no help locating her daughter she debates on whether or not to leave her there. But she hulls her to bed glaring at the useless woman when she lifts her up roughly and tosses her on the bed.

Judy groans, "Quinnie, when you got home," the woman slurs.

Santana continues to growl softly, "I'm not Quinn. It's Santana. Have you seen her Judy?"

The drunken woman opens her blurry eyes and smiles, "Santana! Where's Quinnie? Call her and tell me wha' hapen in New York."

Santana runs her hands through her hair in frustration she doesn't have time for this, "She isn't here Judy. I'm looking for go back to sleep okay I'll go find her."

Judy struggles to sit up but eventually gives up when that proves to be too difficult, "Okay Sanny you find Quinnie and bring her home."

"Yeah okay," Santana tells her walking out the door. She sniffs the air again but unable to pick up Quinn's scent. She starts growling loud in frustration. She's tempted to phase but it's still light out and she doesn't what to risk being seen. Santana closes her eyes and concentrates her eyes snaps open turning in the direction of the school.

Getting back into her car she dials Quinn's number again but again it went straight to voice mail, "Fuck Quinn pick up the damn phone!"

She points the car toward the school her phone rings and she snatches it up without looking to see who was calling, "Quinn where are you?"

"It's not Quinn this is Rachel," the voice says weakly. "I take it you haven't found her yet. I can help you look if you'd like."

Santana opens her mouth to snap at her when she hears Finn whine in the back ground, "But Rachel what about our date?"

"Just go on your date with dough boy," she sneers. "I don't need your help and Quinn doesn't need your pity Berry."

Over the phone Rachel flushes, "It's not pity Santana I'm concerned about my friend."

She scoffs, "You didn't seem so concerned when you let her leave and got ready for your fucking date with your golden boy."

Rachel protests, "That isn't true I tried to stop her but she left anyways."

Santana interrupts enunciating every word, "I do not give a damn Berry. Just leave us alone before I ends you hobbit."

Rachel shakes at the venom in her voice, "But I want to help. Please let me help Santana."

Instead of answering Santana hangs up on her, "Fucking Berry."

Passing the school she doesn't see Quinn's car. Still driving she rolls down the window she smells the air searching for her mate's scent again. Letting her instincts guide her she somehow ended up at the edge of town. Santana straightens up figuring out where her mate might be.

She showed Quinn this overlook years ago. It's her quiet spot. The place she goes to whenever life becomes too much. She brought Quinn here when she thought she was pregnant and held her through the night.

Santana pulls up to the cliff sighing in relief when she sees Quinn's car parked nearby. She should have answered Berry's call earlier but she was still pissed at the little bitch and didn't want to hear her excuses about New York.

Getting out of the car she spots a lump close to the edge. Inhaling deeply she sighs in relief when she picks up Quinn's scent with speed faster than any human eye can see she runs to her mate.

"Oh baby, why didn't you come to me," Santana whispers.

Kneeling next to her Santana whimpers feeling the heartache roll off Quinn. As Santana's mate she can feel for the most part what Quinn's feeling. Although only when she's close because her blonde mate hasn't accepted her yet. But once she does (hopefully) Santana will know when she's hurt or in danger.

She lays a hand on her shoulder, "Quinn? Quinn wake up." She spots the empty bottle next to her and realizes that she'll never get the girl up.

Quinn mumbles incoherently but stays asleep when Santana places her arms under the sleeping girl and lifts her up easily as if she weighs nothing at all. Quinn snuggles deeper into the girls hold basking in the warmth radiating off of her. A purr rumbles deep in her chest feeling content having her mate in her arms. Holding her tight against her Santana walks back to her car placing Quinn delicately in the back seat and lays her down.

Quinn moans in protest at the loss of heat. Santana goes to her trunk looking for a blanket growling when she finds none. She smirks when she finds her old cheerios letterman hidden underneath all the junk. She walks back to Quinn and wraps the jacket around her securely.

Quinn turns to her side and wraps the jacket tighter she mumbles out, "Santana."

Santana gives a small grin glad that Quinn recognizes her scent. Shaking off her slight daze Santana walks to Quinn's car locking it up tight. She'll return for it later after she gets Quinn settled. She has a small debate with herself on whether or not to take her to her home or back to Santana's.

"Fuck it you're sleeping it off on my bed Blondie," she whispers driving slowly not jostle her precious cargo. Santana pulls up to her house twenty minutes later getting out of her she walks around to the back and gently lifts up Quinn again. She kicks the door closed winches at the loud bang. She holds her breath waiting for Quinn to wake up but she doesn't she just snuggles deeper into Santana's embrace.

Santana purr rumbles deep in her chest quietly as she walks up to the front door she mother opens it. Alex sighs in relief, "How is she, _mija?"_

Santana shrugs, "Drunk off her ass but otherwise fine I think."

Alex wrinkles her nose smelling the over powering scent of alcohol coming off the sleeping girl, "I can smell it. Go lay her down and come tell us what happened."

Santana nods and walk passes her mother smiling sadly at her father who came out of the kitchen. Santana walks slowly up the stairs wanting to keep the girl in her arms as long as possible. Santana places the girl in the middle of the bed in a gentle loving manner. She removes the girl's shoes and socks. Swallowing Santana unbuttons Quinn's jeans and slides them off the long shapely legs. Her hungrily eyes take in the body before her. Biting back a low moan Santana removes Quinn's shirt leaving her only in panties and tank top. She whimpers desperately longing to run her hands on this perfect body. Her mate. Her goddess.

She swallows and cover her up her temptation muttering, "Fuck Q I love you so much. Why can't you see that? I would never hurt you or leave you. I'll always protect you and keep you safe. If you would only give me chance I would love for all time." She pushes back a strand of golden hair covering her beautiful face, "I wish you would open your eyes. I love them. They're so green and mesmerizing I could stare at them forever."

She sighs, leaning close kissing her pouty lips softly. Quinn mutters, "Santana."

Santana closes her eyes smiling as her finger stroking the sleeping girl's cheek _maybe there's hope for me after all. _

After forcing herself to get up Santana walks back downstairs looking for her parents, "Hey Mom, daddy." She falls heavily into the couch, "I'm sorry about dinner but its Quinn," she shrugs sheepishly.

Manuel Lopez stares at his daughter feeling the turmoil ragging inside of her, "We understand _mija_. Your mate was in trouble you had to go to her. So tell us what happened."

Alex reaches for her hand Santana smiles at her, "I'm not sure but it has to do with Rachel. I think that Quinn confessed her feeling and Rachel shot her down."

Alex sees the small flinch at her words, "Well maybe this is a good thing. Maybe now she can move on and you can show her that she belongs with you and only you."

Santana shakes her head, "I don't think that she will ever accepted me mom. If she felt anything for me other than friendship it would've shown by now."

Manny huffs, "Maybe she was just confusing her feeling for you with Rachel, _mija._ So don't give up okay."

Tears leak out of sad brown eyes, "I try not too but sometimes it feels like my heart is being ripped from my chest."

Alex and Manny look at each other each trying to figure a way to alleviate their daughter's pain, "I know it feels like that but it'll work out _mija_," Alex strokes her hair. Santana rest her head against her mom's shoulder, "We know Quinn is your mate but the girl has some issues to work through before she can see it."

Santana nods, "I know mom. Now that Rachel has rejected her she can move on and see that I've been there all along."

Alex kisses her temple, "Yes we can all hope that is true."

Santana lifts her head and sighs, "I need to go get her car before it gets towed or something. I'm going to run clear my head for a bit."

Manny stands up, "Just be careful sweetie."

Santana gives him a crooked smile, "I'll try daddy." She walks to the door but stops to listen hearing nothing to light snoring from the lump upstairs, "I'll be back." She turns around to look at her parents, "Can you…"

Alex waves her words away, "You don't even have to ask baby."

She smiles again sadly before walking out the door. She walks to woods behind her house. Santana quickly removes her clothes and ties them to her leg. She closes her eyes and concentrates she feels her body shift and leaps up in the air landing on four paws. She starts to run in the direction of the cliff.

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** groans at the headache pounding in her skull. She burrows deeper into the covers whimpering at the pain in her brain. She feels a shift next to her and becomes still, _oh fuck oh fuck please oh please tell me I didn't do something stupid again _she chants. She opens one eye to look at the body next to her the covers were covering whoever it was head to toe. _Oh crap please don't be Puck._ She reaches tentatively pulling back the covers and sees a full head of raven colored hair. She sags in relief knowing instantly that it was Santana. "Oh thank god," she whispers.

Santana turns around to face her. Quinn yelps when Santana's strong arm pulls her closer to the Latina then moaning at the heat of Santana body. "Go back to sleep Q," she mumbles her voice raspy with sleep.

Quinn startles a little she whispers back, "I can't my head is killing me San." Quinn gives up after a few moments of half-hearted struggling and snuggles into her body.

Santana smirks eyes still closed, "That's what happens when you kill a bottle of vodka on your own. You should have come to me Quinn."

Quinn ducks her head burying her face in the crook of her kitten's neck, "I know I just wanted to be alone Sanny. I wasn't thinking straight."

A purr rumbles deep in her chest loving the times her mate cuddle with her. Santana opens her brown eyes, "I found you passed out by the side of the road Q. I know that road is quiet and barely has any traffic but anything could have happened to you and that would have killed me."

Quinn shifts her head up golden green eyes looking into golden brown, "I'm sorry Sanny I just…I don't know I just needed some alone time. I swear I was going to call you but then I remembered I broke my phone. So I just fell asleep because I knew I was too messed up to drive."

Santana jaw tightens, "You should have called me before you went on a drinking binge. I had to hear it from the hobbit that something was wrong."

Quinn flinches when Santana mentions Rachel swallowing over the lump, "I'm sorry."

Santana's face softens, "I know Quinn just tell me what happened please."

Quinn turns her head, "I told her how I felt about her and she rejected me."

Santana growls low in her throat, "It's her loss Quinn. If she can't see that you're better than the jolly green giant could ever be than she doesn't deserve you."

Quinn hugs her friend closer, "You're just saying that because you're my best friend. It's in the rule book or something."

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "I speak the truth babe your perfect."

Quinn scoffs, "Yeah right San. That's why no one wants me. Not Rachel or Finn. Not even Sam. Puck only wanted to get in my pants. I just want someone to choose me. To be good enough for someone." Quinn's teary voice breaks Santana's heart she bites her tongue not wanting to interrupt, "I'm never what people want San. I just so tired of never being enough. Why can't I be enough for someone and not just a quick fuck?"

Quinn breaks down tears soaking Santana's shirt. She holds the girl until her tears are spent. Santana coos softly stroking her hair until she sobs die down to small whimpers.

Santana swallows it's now or never, "You're perfect Quinn to me. If you gave me the chance I would give you the world. I would do anything you ask. I would be anything you need. I would stand by you and take on the world to keep you safe and happy." She swallows again and looks into those green eyes she loves so much, "I want more than your body I want your heart because I gave you mine a long time ago. It was yours the moment I saw you and I never got it back. I don't want it back it's always been yours you just never saw it."

Quinn sits up startled at the confession and moves away, "San please don't lie. I know you're in love with Brittany you've always been."

Santana sits up moving closer, "Yes I love Britt but I'm not _in love_ with her she's like my sister."

Quinn scoffs, "You sleep with your sisters San?"

Santana laughs, "I never had sex with her. Yes I slept in the same bed as her but we never had sex. You can ask her if you don't believe me Q. She'll tell the truth because you know the girl can't lie."

Quinn looks stunned, "Then why didn't you ever say anything San? You just let me believe it was true. And what about all the guys? That never say no rep you have?"

Santana growls, "That was Puck who started it Quinn not me. He was mad that I wouldn't let him fuck me so he spread that rumor around."

Quinn back stiffens at Puck's name, "That dick head! He did the same thing to me after he got me drunk and used me."

Santana hisses scaring Quinn, "I know Q. That boy was lucky I didn't tear him to shreds when I found out."

Quinn was taken back at the venom dripping from her words, "So you never slept with her?"

Santana shakes her head, "I never been with anyone Quinn. I just can't it goes against my nature. I can't be with anyone other than my mate."

Quinn gets up from the bed and backs away, "Mate? Are you saying that I'm your mate?"

Santana curses at her words, "Yes Quinn. You're my mate."

Quinn hugs her stomach, "But how? I mean you never said anything even after I discovered what you are. Why didn't you say anything?"

Santana approaches her slowly, "You're my mate but that doesn't mean I'm yours. You were so stuck on Berry I didn't want to confuse you or make it seem that you had to choose me. I wanted you to want me because you do not because I was the last option."

Quinn stands still watching Santana approach with her catlike grace. It's fitting since that's what she was, "I never knew that was a choice San. I always thought Britt was your mate."

Santana cuffs her cheek, "Only you Q. I never even looked at anyone else. If you can give me chance I would prove it too you. Prove that I'm the only one you need to make you happy. I can prove that I'm the only one that you'll ever need. But if I can't make you see than I will let you go. I'll let you find the one that does."

Quinn closes her eyes shocked at the electricity sparking from her finger tips, "But then you would be alone Sanny. You said that there's no one else for you."

Santana smiles "Don't worry about that Quinn. Even if I stay only your friend that would be enough. As long as I'm near you." She knew that was a lie if Quinn rejected her it would kill her slowly. But she would never lay that kind of guilt on her mate.

Quinn opens her eyes to see brilliant golden eyes staring back at her. She longed to her words like that for so long, but coming from her best friend was something she never expected. She always felt a connection to the girl but never thought it was more or could be more than friendship. She stared searching for a lie but found none. She knew then that Santana meant every word it made her heart skip a little.

Santana moves closer unable to help herself as she pleads, "Please Quinn I swear I'll give you everything you deserve and more."

Quinn shivers at the broken voice feeling the emotion pour from her every pore, "Okay San just please don't hurt me."

Santana smiles a bright big smile, "I swear Quinn I never will. I'll love until you tell me to stop, but even then I'll still love you." She cups the side of her face gently, "May I kiss you?"

Quinn closes her eyes and whispers, "Yes."

Santana brushes her lips against Quinn's pouty ones. She moans lightly finally tasting the lips that haunted her every dream and thoughts.

Quinn melted into the kiss feeling sparks throughout her entire body. Rachel's kisses never felt this way or Finn or Sam. Puck's kiss doesn't even compare.

Santana moves back a small grin on her face finally feeling like she's home. Home has always been in Quinn's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: How We Got Here

**Disclaimer: I don't known glee I just like to play with Quinntana for my own amusement. Alrighty kids on with the show.**

**Chapter Two: How We Got Here**

* * *

**_S_****_antana_** grins at Quinn who was laughing at the goofy expression on her face. Down stairs Santana can hear her parent cheering over the fact that their daughters mate is finally giving her the chance she deserves. She feels the headache radiating off Quinn. Now that Quinn sort of accepted her she can feel a lot more of what the blonde beauty is feeling.

She silently moves the bathroom medicine cabinet and brings her some aspirins to down. Quinn smiles her thanks.

The blonde girl nervously fidget with her hands, "So what now kitten?"

Santana looks at her unblinkingly, "Well it's up to you Quinn. I'll let you set the pace but I want to take you out on a date. I need to show that what I feel is real."

Quinn chews her lips thoughtfully, "Okay but I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get over Rachel. I don't want to lead you on or anything you deserve better than that."

Santana nuzzles her neck breathing in her scent, "I understand Q but I promise I will wait for you. I'll wait forever for you baby."

Quinn sighs to the words she's always wanted to hear. Somehow it doesn't surprise that it's coming from her best friend. She always known that they shared something special since the first moment she saw her. The girls lay back down Santana basking in the warmth of finally being in her mate's arms.

* * *

_Flash back_

**_W_****_hen_**_ little nine year old Lucy Quinn Fabray was told by her mother that they were moving she was heartbroken. She didn't want to leave her friends or her school. She didn't want to leave her daddy either, she was his little princess. So she didn't understand why she couldn't stay with him since he'll be lonely now that Frannie went away to college._

_She loved her mother but she gets mean sometimes especially when she's drinking that smelly stuff in the bottle. She always pushes her around and makes fun of her baby fat. Maybe that's why her daddy didn't want her around since she wasn't perfect like Frannie. _

_Little Lucy pouts walking up the steps of the big building by herself. She couldn't get her mother to wake up to bring her too her first day in a new school. She's really really scared and wishes that her daddy was here to hold her hand._

_Little Lucy adjusts her back pack straps and holds her head high like Frannie taught her. She's a Fabray and she's better than everyone. Or at least she thinks she is. Squaring her shoulders little Lucy tries to find her way to the office. She got lost a few times but didn't want to stop and ask for directions. _

_She walked with her head down so she didn't notice when a tall bubbly blonde bowled her over. Little Lucy cries out in pain as she lands on her rump hard. Her breath is knocked out of her when the blonde's knee lands on her tummy._

"_Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," the blonde gets up lifting little Lucy as she stands. Little Lucy stares at her shocked that the girl was stronger than she looks._

_Little Lucy blushes ducking her head, "No I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was kinda day dreaming."_

_The blonde grins brightly icy blue eyes shining, "Where you looking for unicorns? I told Sanny that we had unicorns here but she didn't believe." She jumps up and down clapping; "Maybe now she will if you saw them too."_

_Little Lucy looks at the other girl amused normally she wouldn't be allowed to hang around with someone like her. Her daddy always said that retards should be pitied not be your friends. But her daddy wasn't here and she seems nice so yeah little Lucy wants to be her friend, "Um no I'm sorry I didn't see any unicorns."_

_The blondes face falls and her forlorn expression tugs at little Lucy heart strings, "But if you want maybe later we can look together. I mean if you want."_

_The blonde smiles again bouncing on her toes, "Yeah! That would be totally cool because Sanny never looks with me. She just stands there waiting."_

"_Um yeah that's good. We'll try that than…"_

"_Hey retard leave the girl alone before you infect her with your stupid genes," a voice bellows from her. Little Lucy turns around to see a gangly tall boy and a smaller boy with a ridiculous haircut bent over laughing. The boy that spoke was average size and stocky, "Why don't you go jump off a bridge or something and save us from having to breathe in your stupid air."_

_The blonde's lips tremble as her big blue swim with tears, "Your being mean David and imma go tell."_

_The boy with the ridiculous hair pushes the blonde girl down, "You better not try and get us in trouble retard or imma lock you in the closet again."_

_Little Lucy had enough, "Hey! Leave her alone already. She's not bothering me you are." She bends down to help the blonde girl up._

_The boy smirks, "Hey you're kinda cute. You're a little fat but that's okay. I'm Puck by the way so why don't you come hang out with us and leave the retard by herself." The tall awkward boy nods giving her a goofy smile._

_Little Lucy shakes her head, "I rather not hang around jerks I might be infected with your gross cooties." The blonde girl burrows her head in little Lucy's neck sniffling._

_Puck sneers, "Whatever you're not that cute anyways come on guys."_

_Little Lucy pats the blonde girl on her back cooing softly until she quiets down. Blondie lifts her head up tears staining her face, "You didn't have to do that you know. Now those boys will pick on you too."_

_Little Lucy smiles shrugging, "It's okay I didn't like them anyways. They were being big fat stupid heads." Blondie giggles adorably, "I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray by the way." She holds a hand her for the girl to shake._

_The blonde girl squeals engulfing her in a tight hug, "I'm Brittany Susan Pierce. It's nice to meet you! You're new aren't you?"_

_Little Lucy nods, "Yes I'm trying to find the office. Do you know where it is?"_

_Brittany nods smiling grabbing her hand, "Come on I'll show you!"_

_She skips head dragging little Lucy a long with her. Little Lucy shakes her head giggling following the happy girl. The office happened to be right around from the corner from where they were. The bell rings as they reach the door._

"_Oh no I have to go to class," Brittany hugs the little Lucy again. "Maybe we'll be in the same class and you can meet Sanny!"_

_Little Lucy shakes her head having no clue who this Sanny person was but Brittany spoke highly of her (him?). Little Lucy smiles after the happy girl not even an hour in school and she already made a friend. Maybe Lima wouldn't be so bad after all._

_The secretary took forever to register in since her mother didn't answer the phone. Little Lucy sat with her legs swinging bored out of her mind. It was a good thing her mother had the foresight to come in and register her last week or else she would've had to go home. It wasn't until after lunch little Lucy got to class but everyone was already at recess so the secretary directed her to the playground._

_Little Lucy's palms were sweaty has she tried to find any teacher hoping to find her class. Little Lucy squints her eyes as the bright sun shines in her eyes. One of the boys from earlier spots the new girl he smirks strutting down to her._

"_Hey mama didn't you come looking for me," Puck makes kissing noises at her._

_Little Lucy blushes shaking her head, "Uh no I'm looking for Mrs. Davies."_

_The boy brightens, "Hey that's my teacher we're in the same class cool. Maybe I'll share my snacks with you," he wiggles her brows at her._

_She looks at him confused, "Um no thank you uh Puck? Do you know where she is?"_

_Puck frowns because she really cute and he likes her and all the girls in school usually swoon at him. Even the older ones so he doesn't like the fact she seems immune. He starts crowding her getting into her face. She tries to push him away but he's bigger than her and stronger._

_Little Lucy starts to get scared that the boy would hurt her._

"_Hey nimrod leave her alone," a shrill voice yells at them._

_Puck body snaps around trembling, "Oh hey San what's up?"_

_The girl San stomps up the boy pushing him hard, "I heard what you and David said to Brittany this morning so don't think you got away with that."_

_Puck starts to visibly sweat cursing inward that he pissed off the girl. Although Santana is small she's a hell of a lot tougher than all the boys. Even the bigger older ones. Everyone knew not to mess with her or Brittany, "Oh that I was just messing San. It didn't really mean nothing by it honest."_

_Santana gives him a fierce glare, "Yeah right Puckerman I don't believe you." She pushes her head to bump his, "I would leave this girl alone if I were you and pray that I don't take my foot and kick you right in the nads."_

_Puck flinches covering his privates, "Oh okay San good idea. Okay bye now." Puck runs away not bothering to look back at the pair._

_Little Lucy blushes looking down smiling shyly. She never had anyone really defend her before. Frannie always told her to ignore the old bullies in her school. She said that they were just jealous that she was a Fabray and they weren't._

"_Are you Lucy," the girl drawls in a bored voice. Little Lucy nods blushing deeper, "So you're the girl my Britts been going on and on about all morning."_

"_I guess maybe, "Little Lucy stutters. "I mean if you're talking about the blonde girl from this morning than yeah it me."_

_Santana snickers, "We don't have any other new students so imma guess that it's you."_

_Little Lucy nods finally lifting her head up to look at her face. Santana gasps as she drowns in those beautiful golden green eyes. She feels her body start to tingle not really understanding what it all means but she's been waiting for this girl her whole life. And that she would do anything to keep her happy. Her cat starts purring inside of her. She wanted to phase and rub against her legs._

_Little Lucy tilts her head wondering why the dark girl was wearing such a goofy expression, "So you're Sanny then?"_

_Santana shivers as her name falls from this angel's lips. She so beautiful and perfect her blonde hair seems to be glowing in the sun. "Yeah I'm Santana Maria Lopez. But you can call me Sanny or San or Santana or whatever you want."_

_Little Lucy giggles at the goofy girl, "Hi I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray it's nice to meet you." she holds her hand at for Santana to shake._

_When Santana touches little Lucy's hands she felt electricity shot through her body, "No not Lucy."_

_Little Lucy frowns, "Excuse me?"_

"_Not Lucy it's too ordinary of a name and you're not ordinary you're extraordinary. Imma call you Quinn or Q it's unique like you," Santana explains._

"_Quinn," she runs it over in her mind. Blushing redder than ever at this girl's sweet words. "Okay you can call me Quinn, no ever calls me Quinn. My family always calls me Little Lucy since I'm the baby."_

_Santana nods smiling, "Okay Quinn let's go find Britts. She's probably on the swings." She still had a firm grip on Quinn's hand loving the small shocks through her body. _

_Little Lucy no Quinn smiles shyly trailing after the girl. No maybe Lima won't be so bad after all. As it turned out the girls shared the same class and couldn't be happier. After school ended the girls walked home until it was time to part ways. Santana frowns feeling her cat whining scratching inside of her. It physical hurt them to part ways from her Quinn._

_Quinn turned her head frowning again, "Did you hear that? It sounded like a cat howling or something."_

_Santana clears her throat, "Um no I didn't hear it Q."_

_The shorter girl shrugs, "Well this is my street so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_Santana brightens, "Yeah we'll meet you here and walk together I mean if you want."_

_Brittany bounces on her toes happy, "Yah it's like we're a double rainbow now. Me and Sanny were like one and that was cool but with Lucy, I mean Quinnie, here it's double the awesomeness."_

_Quinn gives her an amused look, "Yeah Brittany it's double the rainbow and awesomeness."_

_Santana smiles goofy at her. It seems like goofy is a permanent expression whenever Quinn's around. She nods eagerly, "Yeah cool."_

_The three girls part ways going in different directions. Santana feeling like she was floating the whole way home. She doesn't acknowledge her mom when she walks in her home she just sinks into the couch hugging a pillow close to her body. _

"_So mija how was school," Alex asks her daughter wondering why she didn't even get her kiss on the check._

"_There was a new girl today mommy," her voice purring._

_Alex ears twitching hearing the purr rumbling from her daughter's chest, "Really is she in the same grade as you?"_

_Santana nods, "She's in my class. Oh mommy you should see her! She's so pretty, like an angel."_

_Alex swallows a laugh, "Oh really baby."_

_Santana nods, "Yeah imma marry her one day mama. She even makes my cat happy."_

_Alex mouth drops open. OH CRAP NO FUCKING WAY she screams inside her head. NO NO NO SHE'S TOO YOUNG. Alex swallows, "Um did your cat feel anything like when you looked in her eyes or touched her?"_

"_Yeah she started purring and it felt like I shocked myself when I touched her hand. I just want to make her happy mommy."_

_Alex groans slapping her forehead, "She sounds lovely mija why don't you go upstairs and do your homework."_

_She watches until her daughter disappears and runs to the phone, "Manny! Get your ass home now. Because our daughter just imprinted."_

* * *

**_O_****_ver_**_ the last year and a half Santana's parents tried to explain what happened. What imprinting meant. She really didn't care all it meant to her was that Quinn was meant to be hers forever. Santana kicks a rock that was in her way. Next year they would be going to junior high and the boys would be trying harder to get with her Quinn. _

_Ever since Quinn started going with Brittany to her dance classes she lost the rest of the baby fat and looked as beautiful as ever. It doesn't matter to her if Quinn was skinny or a little chunky she was still the prettiest girl in the room._

_She's mad right now because she overheard idiot one and two talking about who they were going to try and ask her out next year._

_She felt her cat clawing to get out and rip Finn about as he went on and on about how he's gonna marry her one day. She growled and hissed making the over grown monkey piss his pants. Santana and her cat was feeling restless at the moment she just wanted to phase and run until she collapsed in exhaustion. She paces back and forth near the woods behind her house her cat clawing a scratching to break free. Finally unable to control her anymore her cat breaks free._

_A sleek Black Panther cub burst to the ground on all fours. She was the size a large dog but she's only a cub. When she grows big like her parents she'll be around the size of a horse. She stretch and kneaded the ground. Her deep purr rumbling from her chest. The cub sniffed the air smelling an intoxicating scent she turns her large head in the direction of it._

_She sees two blonde girls standing near the house. One was trembling in fear while the other claps her hands excited with the big kitten. The shorter blonde felt familiar somehow. She stalks toward them slow and steady, her green neon eyes staring into the shorter blonde child. Her back arched and tail flicking back and forth._

_The taller blonde girl reaches out to touch the big kitty but the shorter one snatches her hand back. The kitten ears flatten sad and meows her distress. She didn't like the thought of this girl frightened of her. The human inside of her rattles her cage talking nonsense. _

_She tilts her head to the side when one word attaches her attention 'Quinn' and then 'Brittany'. Her ears shoot forward excited this is her human's mate, her mate and her human's best friend. She chirps and meows louder rubbing her large body on the girls. _

_The taller one Brittany giggles petting her sleek fur. Quinn swallows reaching a tentative hand to pet her as well. The cub purrs louder rubbing her body faster. She nips at her mate's chin playfully startling the girl. The cub rolls on her back playfully batting at the girls legs._

"_She wants us to pet her Quinnie," Brittany yells excited._

_Quinn shakes her head, "I don't think we should Britt she might be dangerous."_

_The cub stops flicking her tail rolling on her back with a look that said 'Are you serious?'_

"_I don't think so Quinnie. I think she wants to play," Britt chides her clearly insulted for the cub as well._

"_But Britt she's a freaking panther! They're like really dangerous," Quinn tries to explain pulling the bubbly blonde back with her._

_The cub whines resting her head on her paws. "Bad Quinn! You hurt her feeling," Brittany pulls away kneeling down next to her nuzzling her face in the soft fur._

"_Oh god Santana! What the hell are you doing," a shrill voice exclaims from the door way. The girls twirl around looking for Santana but only see her mama. The cub tucks her tail between her legs trying to hide behind Brittany. Her mama was mad, if she was phased like her then her fur would be standing up. _

"_Mama Lopez when did you get here? Look we found a kitten," Brittany bounces excited._

"_Oh god Santana what did you do," Alex murmurs. The cub walks low her belly dragging on the ground. When she reaches her mama she butts her head on her head meowing pitifully._

"_Wait a minute. That's Santana," Quinn finally connecting the dots. "But how is that possible? It's not possible Mama Lopez."_

_Alex pets her daughters head trying to figure out what exactly she supposed to say to these two girls. Quinn she knows can handle the truth and keep it a secret but Brittany might tell by accident. She sighs knowing she has no other choice, "Santana go to your room and phase back then meet us in the kitchen."_

_The cub butts her hand once more apologizing before bounding in the house and up the stairs. "You two follow me and I'll explain it to you the best I can." She gestures for the girls to move in front of her. Once the blondes were situated at the table Alex makes the girls some hot chocolate waiting for Santana to come down._

_Human Santana stands in the middle of her room berating panther Santana._

'_Why didn't you run to the woods like you were supposed to?'_

'_I could help it our mate smells wonderful. It called to me.'_

'_I KNOW THAT! But now she might be afraid of us and run away. Not to mention Britts might tell the whole damn school and we have to move away.'_

'_NO! We can't leave our mate.'_

'_Oh shut up. We're too young to even know what mating means. But yeah we can't leave our Quinn.' The girl whimpers while the cat inside her yowls painfully at the thought of leaving their Quinn behind._

'_All we can do is explain it to them and hope Britt keeps her mouth shut.' The cat thumps her tail yowling again. 'Please stop you're giving me a head ache.'_

_Santana walks down the stairs slowly not wanting to face her furious mother or the questions her blondes will have._

_A sheepish Santana walking in the kitchen all eyes turning her way. She tries to catch Quinn's eyes but the girl turns away. She and her cat flinch at the small slight._

"_Sit down Santana so we can try to explain this to your friends," her mother tells her softly. She nods and takes the chair her head down as her fingers tap nervously on the table._

_Quinn is the first to break the silence, "So it's true then? You're like a cat or something?"_

_Santana swallows over the lump forming in her throat. She looks at her mother who just looks at her with an expression that said 'You're on your own kid'. "No not really. It's uh well you heard of were wolves right."_

_Brittany nods enthusiastically while Quinn looks at her with a 'You're kidding me' face. "Well we're kinda like that only panthers. Were panthers I was born one like my Mom but my dad was bite by one."_

_Quinn shakes her head, "But that's not I mean were wolves aren't really. It's like horror movie stuff. Right?"_

_Alex reaches for her hand, "No you saw the cub outside it was Santana. I can phase right now if you need more proof."_

_While Brittany perks up at the thought of playing with another big kitten Quinn shakes her head clearly scared at the thought. Alex smirks, "I understand that's it's a lot to take in but it's true." Alex scoots closer grabbing both of the girls' hands, "This part is super important girls you cannot tell anyone and I mean anyone about us. There are some people out there that would like to hurt us."_

_Santana nods, "Yeah I wasn't supposed to phase in broad daylight but I was feeling kinda anxious so she kinda broke free."_

_Quinn shrieks, "You can't control yourself. What if you like attack us or something?"_

_Santana slumps down wanting to cry, "No I control myself just fine Quinn. I just needed to run and hunt that's all."_

_Alex taking pity on her daughter, "She's right Quinn Santana has excellent control for a young cub. It's the full moon soon mija and it makes us antsy."_

_Quinn chews on her lip, "So that parts true then the whole full moon silver bullets thing."_

_The Lopez girls' grin, "Just the full moon part silver bullets don't do anything to us. Like sunlight or crosses or wooden stakes won't hurt vampires."_

_Quinn mouth falls open and squeaks out, "Vampires are real too!"_

_They glance at each other wondering exactly how much to tell her, "Well I've never meet one but I heard stories."_

_Brittany claps, "These is sooooo cool mama Lopez my best friend is a cat like my Lord Tubbington." The girl frowns, "But you won't read my diary? I caught Lord Tubbington trying to read it a few times."_

_The Lopez girls' laugh, "No B I promise I won't try and read your diary. In fact if you want I'll have a talk with him. You know cat to cat." _

_Brittany smile brighten considerably, "Oh thank you Sanny I think a stern talking to will straighten him out. But you have to pinkie promise not to scare him too badly. He's still a baby after all."_

_Santana nods a serious expression on her face holding out her pinkie, "I swear Britts." They hook pinkies and shake. This was serious business Sanny never lied to her especial if she pinkied. Santana turns her sad golden eyes to Quinn, "Are you okay with this Quinn? I understand if you're scared but I don't want to lose you."_

_Quinn's green eyes tear up, "I uh I don't I'm not sure Sanny I just need time to think about it." She slides her chair out abruptly, "Just give me some time." She moves to walk out the door but pauses before giving Santana a tight hug and kisses her cheek before she rushes out the door._

_Santana and her cat mews and howls pitiful as their mate walks away from them. Alex hugs her daughter chirping and meowing trying to comfort her._

_Brittany looks on a little sad that her best friend was so heart broken, "Don't worry Sanny you're still gonna marry her one day."_

_Santana looks up her face streaked with tears, "What are you talking about B?"_

_Brittany giggles adorably, "Quinn silly you're like in love with her and don't look so surprised Sanny I'm not stupid you know. You've been like in love with her since the first time you saw her."_

_Alex chuckles, "You're not dumb Brittany you are brilliant. You just see things differently but please don't tell Quinn that because Santana needs to tell her in her own time."_

_Brittany nods, "Of course Mama Lopez. Can I go watch TV now? And I'm kinda hungry mommy forgot to feed me again today."_

_Alex growls these stupid parents of both these girls need an ass whooping. Judy Fabray is always too drunk to care for her child. Russell Fabray hasn't bothered to come by and visit his daughter since the divorce. She remembers a sad forlorn Quinn coming over during the summer when her father forgot or had to reschedule visits or vacations. The only saving grace in that family aside from Quinn is her big sister Frannie. The college girl spent her whole summer here with the girls making up for the fact that their parents were assholes._

_As for Sara Pierce and her husband Franklin those hippie wanna bes spend most of the time getting high then remembering they have two daughters. She sighs going to the fridge maybe making Santana's favorite would cheer her up a little._

* * *

**_I_****_t's_**_ been almost a week since her Quinn talked to her and of course the kids at school notice the distance Quinn's been keeping from both of her best friends. Puck and Finn have been trying to use this to their advantage trying to get the girl to sit with during lunch. It's taking all of Santana's control not jump over and rip their heads off. _

_Brittany now sees her as a cat and pets her head every chance she gets. Never one to deny the blonde girl she sits and endures the petting. But truth be told she kinda likes it even though she's too badass to show it._

_Santana sighs gathering her things Friday after school trying to gear up for two whole days without seeing her Quinnie. Two days is too long for her maybe if Mama let's her she'll be able to take a run by her house. You know just to make sure she's okay and because she's mooning or anything. Yeah okay even her cat laughed at that._

"_Noah just leave me alone! I already told you I'm not allowed to go to boy's houses. And even if I could I wouldn't go to yours," she hears Quinn shout. _

_Her ears twitch and her cat start to growl._

"_Awww come on Juicy Lucy you know you want to get with Puckasarous," Puck sneers. She hears clothes ruffling around._

_She thinks she hears Quinn struggling. Her things forgot she runs toward Quinn's scent. A deep roar burst through her chest when she sees Quinn trying to push Puck off of her it looks like the boy is trying to steal a kiss._

_Forgetting the fact that the school has a small crowd she runs full speed to the boy. Using all her strength she throws Puck to the ground hissing. _

"_What the hell San," Puck screeches. "I was just messing around geez." Puck gets up brushing the dirt off his jeans. _

_Unable to restrain her anger Santana knees the boy in the balls barely controlling her strength. Puck grabs himself crying and whimpering on the ground. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's waist pulling her away._

"_Santana calm down your I don't know fangs I guess are showing," Quinn hisses in her ear._

_Her cat still roaring and hissing in her cage calms down a little at her mate request. Santana closes her eyes and concentrates feeling her canines retract. "Puck look at me," she says in eerie cold tone. The boy shivers tears streaming down his face, "Next time you put your hands on Quinn or Britt I'll do worse than kicking you in the junk. I'll rip your freaking hands off. Just nod if you understand me."_

_The boy nods feeling his bladder let go. No one that stood in the hallway that day could blame him. This was the first glimpse of Lima Heights Adjacent or HBIC Santana Fucking Lopez anyone got and she was scary. After that day no one messed with Santana or her girls again. (Well that's until Finn Dumb Ass Hudson came into the picture but that not until further on down the road. And Puck forgot his lesson and got Quinn drunk one day but like I said further on down the road.) _

_Quinn drags Santana away from the whimpering boy and out of the school. The two walk in silence while Santana berates herself thinking she scared off Quinn permanently for sure this time._

"_Hey Sanny! Quinnie wait up," Brittany shouts running up to them. "Here Sanny you forgot your stuff in class." She smiles handing Santana her backpack._

_Santana's smiles but it was more of a grimace, "Thanks B."_

_Quinn draws in a deep breath, "Sanny we need to talk."_

_Her cat whimpers both thinking this is where they get their heart broken, "Did you want to come over? Mama still at work but Brittany can come if you're too scared of me. I mean not that I would do anything to you. You're like my best friend besides Britts and I would never hurt either one of you..."_

_Quinn chuckles thinking that her babbling is kinda cute. She blushes since when does she think that Santana's cute? She shakes her head burying that thought deep in her brain, "I'm not afraid of you Sanny but Britts can come until her dance class. It's not like her mom would notice anyways."_

_Brittany shakes her head, "I can't guys Mommy's not home and I have to take care of Miranda."_

_The girls turn around to see her five year old sister trailing behind them. Santana chews her lip, "You can bring her you know Mama won't care. You guys can watch TV or something while Quinnie and I talk."_

_Brittany smiles brightly, "Awesome! Hey Randy want to go to over to Sanny's place today?"_

_The little girl skips to them excited, "Weally? That be so tolly awesome Santa. Can watch wittle merman pwease?"_

_The three older girls' chuckle softly they love her so much. "Sure little bit you and Britts can watch wittle merman. And if you're good maybe Mama Lopez will bring us some pizza home."_

_The Pierce girls jumped up and down in excitement giving each other high fives, "Yea Santa is my favowite beside Wuinnie and Bittany of course."_

_Santana pumps her fist in the air in triumph, "Ha take that!"_

_The girls laugh and push each other bantering all the way to the Latina's house after she got the girls' situated in front of the TV she gets shy and leads Quinn up to her room._

_Santana sits on the bed head hung low chewing on her cheeks nervous. Quinn sighs hating that her best friend seems so frighten. She sits next to her and lays her head on her shoulder, "I'm not scared of you Sanny. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I just need some time to wrap my head around the fact that my bestest friend can turn into a big cat."_

_Santana closes her eyes feeling the pressure loosen in her chest, "I'm so happy to hear you say that Q. I was so scared that you'd never want to see me again."_

_Quinn hugs her to her side, "Never Sanny besides Britts you're the first person to like me for me and not kiss my butt cause my daddy's rich or something. I would never want to lose that."_

_Santana smile is real and huge for the first time in days, "Did you have any like questions for me?"_

_Quinn lifts her to rest her chin on her shoulder instead, "Yeah why did your cat seem like she didn't know us?"_

"_Because she didn't. I've only ever been around in this form cat Santana has never met you or B. But she knows what you smell like and sound like. Her I don't know picture of you and B is a little fuzzy I guess," she tells her._

_Quinn nods it makes sense, "So it took her a minute to recognize us? And when she did she wanted to play, right?"_

_Santana smiles, "Yea since I'm still a kid she's still a kitten or cub rather since I'm like a panther I guess."_

_Quinn coos in her ear, "Awww that's so cute Santana's a kitten. My badass Sanny is a wittle kitten."_

_Santana blushes mumbling "Shut up Quinn!"_

_Quinn kneels next to her and starts tickling her side. Santana squirms laughing, "Cut it out Quinnie."_

_But Quinn starts tickling her harder. Santana knows she can easily push her away but takes the tickling like a champ. Finally breathless Santana begs, "Please Quinnie enough. Imma pee my pants."_

_The girls collapse on the bed giggling, "I missed you Sanny I shouldn't have left like that. I was gonna come back like the same day but I was scared that you'd be mad and not wanna be my friend anymore."_

_Santana props her head up, "Never Quinnie. You and Britts are my best friends forever I would never not want to be your friend."_

_Quinn smiles that smile that recently been giving Santana butterflies in her tummy every time she sees it, "Awesome Sanny. Lets' never fight again."_

_Santana holds up her pinkie, "Swear."_

_Quinn falls back again, "So what's her name?" Santana looks at her confused, "You're kitten what's her name? You're Santana so does she have the same name?"_

_Santana scratches her nose, "I dunno we never talked about it."_

_Quinn grins, "You can talk to her?"_

_Santana shrugs, "Yeah it's like talking in my head but we never called each other by names."_

_Quinn smiles cutely, "Well ask her then."_

_Santana rolls her eyes and closes her eyes and concentrates. When she pops her eyes back open she looks at Quinn smirking, "She said for you to decide."_

_Quinn licks her lips thinking hard, "I like Charlie. Yeah Charlie the kitten."_

_Her cat I mean Charlie purrs loudly loving her the fact her mate named her. Santana grins, "I think she likes it."_

_Quinn place her hand on Santana's chest. She looks up in awe, "I can feel you purring. That's so cool. So tell me about what else is out there. I mean is there like witches and zombies and stuff," Quinn asks her placing her head on Santana's chest. She's loving the soft purr rumbling it's kinda making her sleepy._

"_Well I never met anyone else like me before. But Mama and Daddy say that's there's all sorts of weres and shifters out there. Vampires and witches too I think but Mama promised there's no such thing as zombies," the girls lay in bed talking until Alex comes home. She stands smiling at the door her daughter and mate seemed to straighten everything out._

* * *

**_I_****_t_**_ was the summer before their sophomore year and high school was hell for Santana. She had to stand by and watch her Quinn date Finnept all year. It killed her and Charlie to have to watch them in the hallways and be all lovey dovey. It took everything she had not rip his fucking balls off._

_Her parents took her hunting a lot over the year telling her that Quinn needed time to be ready to accept her as her mate. But she was Santana Fucking Lopez and she was in love. It broke her heart. She is heartbroken all she wanted was her mate to love her the same._

_Santana frowns into her drink. She was at another stupid party of Puck's and that meant another night of fighting off horny teenage boys. Everyone in school already thought that she and Britts were sleeping together no matter how much they tried to deny it. Plus there were plenty of rumors going around that Santana was this big slut that slept with the whole football team. She's not sure but she thinks that Puck started that rumor._

_She growls frustrated she knows she's going to have to go hunt soon. Brittany jumps on her lap squealing slurring her words, "Sanny! Where have you been all night? I've looked for you and Q and I couldn't find either one of you!"_

_Santana hugs her, "Sorry B but I'm just not in a partying kinda mood."_

_Brittany nods resting her head on the shorter girl's shoulders, "I know Quinnie being with Finn makes you a sad panda but don't worry I think they're going to break up soon. I saw them fighting earlier before I lost her."_

_Santana and Charlie perk up with that, "Did you see where she went?" She and jolly green giant has been fighting a lot lately. Ever since that annoying girl with the big nose moved to town after Christmas break Finnoying been making puppy dog eyes at her._

_Brittany shrugs, "I think she went upstairs but I dunno." Brittany yawns big, "I'm sleepy Sanny can we go home?"_

_Santana struggles reaching into her pocket and hands Brittany her keys, "Go wait for me in the car while I go find Q." She just turned 16 last week so her parents bought her a sweet car._

_Brittany blue eyes stare at her all blurry, "Are you okay to drive Sanny? Cuz you've been drinking."_

_Santana whispers in her ear, "You know it takes a lot for me to get drunk Britt-Britt being a cat and all."_

_Brittany giggles, "Oh yeah I forgot bout that." She kisses her cheek and walks unsteadily to the car. Santana discretely sniff the air wriggling her nose at the disgusting mixture of alcohol and arousal. Quinn's scent was faint leading up the stairs. Almost to the top of the stairs she sees Puckerman walking buckling up his belt._

"_Yo dickhead have you seen Quinn," Santana sneers at him. Ever since that time in fifth grade she hated his guts and she's not too shy as to remind him of that fact._

_Puck looks up startled, "Oh hey San yeah I think I saw her in the bathroom."_

_She sniffs him and narrows her eyes. He has Quinn's scent all over him, "Really what did you do to her?"_

_Puck swallows scared his junk shrinking back remembering what happened when she first used that tone, "I didn't do nothing I just helped her to the bathroom cuz she was feeling sick."_

_Santana cracks her neck, "I thought you said 'I think I saw her in the bathroom' asshat." She moves closer smelling Quinn's scent stronger on him. She growls softly feeling her canines drop._

"_Well yeah I helped her before I went to go bang this slut so I don't know if she's still there," he stutters out._

'_He is lying.' Charlie roars._

'_I know calm down we have to go find Quinn.' She gives the boy one more glare before pushing him into the wall. She hears Puck mumbling under his breath calling her a bitch. She knocks softly on the door._

"_Go away Puck. I don't want to talk to you," she hears Quinn crying quietly._

_She grabs the handle twisting it breaking the lock easily, "It's me Q are you okay babe?"_

_Quinn lifts her head from the toilet tears running down her face, "Just take me home Sanny please. I don't feel good."_

_Santana walks to her lifting her up with ease and walks out of the house. It's a good thing that she can use being on the cheerios as an excuse for her muscle because no one looked twice at the petite Latina carrying the blonde girl out the door. Quinn burrows her head in her neck crying softly and Santana start to purr trying to calm her down. _

_Once the three girls got to Santana's house she had to carry both of them inside. Quinn cried herself to sleep and Brittany passed out. If anyone was out this late they would have found it odd that such a small girl had two blondes thrown over both her shoulders at the same time._

_Not even a month into sophomore year and she already wanted to kill Finn and Puck. Finn because he thought he was sneaky enough to cheat on her Quinn with Man Hands. Being the bitch that she is she made sure to make Tranny's life a living hell. Rachel Berry got slushied at least twice a day and pushed into the port a potty with that wheelchair dude. Santana tried to feel bad about it but no one fucked with her girl and got away with it._

_Ever since the night of the party Quinn's been acting strange like she'd start crying for no reason. And it has something to do with Puck. She's seen them in the football field arguing but she can't hear about what though. Add that to the fact they she made her and Britt join that lame ass glee club to watch her stupid boyfriend. She knows something's not right in Quinnland. _

_She's knows something's was really wrong today because Quinn missed cheerio practice. Head cheerio Quinn Fabray never missed cheerio practice. She heard sniffing somewhere in the locker room. She inhales deeply smelling Quinn as moves toward the scent finding Quinn curled up in a ball trying to muffle her sobs._

"_Querida what's wrong," Santana rushes to her pulling her into her._

"_San," she wails hiding her face in her neck. "I think I screwed up."_

_She coos softly in her ear while Charlie purred knowing it calms her down. When she finally got her calm she pull away brushing her tear with her thumb, "Tell me what's wrong sweetie, so I can fix it."_

_Quinn shakes her, "You can't fix this San. I really fucked up."_

"_Aw baby tell me what's wrong," she pleads._

_Quinn ducks her head and whispers, "I slept with Puck." Santana feels her heart cracking at that moment. Charlie howled rattling her cage, "But that's not the worst part San I think I'm pregnant."_

_Santana gasps, "I'm going to fucking kill that son of a bitch."_

_Quinn starts crying harder gripping Santana's arms harder, "I cheated on my boyfriend and slept with a man whore. What am I going to do?"_

_Santana breathing harshly tries to calm down. Now is not the time for murder her mate needs her to be strong, "First thing is you need to calm down. Second thing is I need to get you out of here. And the third thing is I need find Puck and rip off his balls."_

_Quinn snaps her head up shivering at the feral grin on Santana's face, "What? No please don't it was my fault I let him get me drunk and then fell for his lines."_

_Charlie was hisses and scratching itching to get her claws on that boy. Santana is faring a little better but not much, "Come on Quinn let's go I wanna show you something."_

_Quinn allows Santana to lift her up after grabbing both of their bags they go to Santana's sleek cherry red '65 Mustang, "I brought my own car S."_

_Santana shrugs, "I'll text B to drop it off later she still has keys right?" Quinn nods staring out the window. Santana takes her to this place out of town she found on one of her runs. It's peaceful and the view is breathtaking. When she pulls up to the cliff she turns off the car and tugs Quinn to follow her out of the car. Quinn sighs following the girl._

_They sit quietly watches the sunset. When it was dark enough Quinn asks Santana to phase for her for some reason Charlie always seems to calm her down. After they sat for hours Santana drives them to her house once Quinn was sound asleep she slips out of bed ready to pay Puck a visit._

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

_Santana stands still, "I going to find Puck and tear off all his limbs Mama."_

_Alex approaches her cautiously Santana and Charlie are in a protective mode and can lash out, "Mija I know you're mad but I can't let you hurt that boy." Santana starts growling, "Just think about it mija okay. If you go and hurt this boy at best you'll go to jail and at worse you'll alert hunters that we're here. Either way Quinn loses you and she needs you now." One step at a time she finally reaches her daughter._

_She puts a hand on her arm that tenses up as soon as she touches her, "Just think about that before you go do something foolish."_

_Charlie growls knowing that she is correct. Santana hisses lightly hating her mother right. She nods stiffly before turning around and going back to her room._

* * *

**_A_**_ week later Quinn corners Finn hating the fact that she's about to lie to him but not seeing another choice. She walks up to his locker and he greets her with a goofy smile kissing her cheek, "Hey babe are you ready for glee today? Mr. Schue said I have to do this duet with Rachel but it should be cool."_

_Quinn narrows her eyes at the mention of Treasure Trail's name. It's not enough that it stares at her boyfriend with its gross eyes. Now she has to sit back and watch as it rubs all over her man child, "That's not what I wanted to talk about." She leads him to an empty class room and closes the door. "I think I'm pregnant."_

_Finn mouth opens and closes like fish, "Mine?" Quinn nods, "But we never even you know, so how could I get you pregnant?"_

_Quinn takes in a deep breath here comes the lie let's hope he's stupid enough to believe it, "Remember last month in my Jacuzzi?" Finn smiles goofy and nods, "Remember that you know early?" _

_Finn blushes ducking he's head, "But my, you know, never touched yours."_

_Quinn swallows over the lump forming in her throat, "I know but I read online that if the waters hot enough that they can swim to my you know what." _

_Finn pales considerably, "So uh so when will you know that you are I mean have you taken a test yet?"_

"_No not yet but I need you to take me to the clinic the next town over so they can do a blood test," Quinn tells him. Finn nods, "Like today Finn after glee." Finn keeps nodding, "Stop nodding Finn!" Finn nods again before snapping out of it, "Remember after glee don't forget." Finn nods again walking out in a daze._

_Quinn has a headache she's had one all day ever since her conversation with Finn. Thankfully schools almost over and all she has to do is sit through an hour of glee. Santana's been sending her sad looks all day. So she's been avoiding her every chance she gets._

"_Hey MILF," someone says from behind her. She gasps turning around, "Puck! Shut up you idiot. Are you trying to tell the whole school," she whispers._

"_So I hear you might have bun in the oven," Puck leaning against the locker. "Is it mine? No wait it take that back it has to be mine unless you fucked someone else recently."_

"_Just shut up! How do you know anyways," she hisses looking around the hallway sighing when no one was around._

_Puck smirks shrugging, "Finn's my boy her tells me stuff."_

_Quinn swallows, "Do you always get your boy's girlfriends drunk and sleep with them?"_

_Puck narrows his eyes, "Dude you wanted it you came on to me! So don't go playing the innocent victim. You're a big a slut just like your best friends."_

_Quinn blinks back tears, "I don't remember! Anything! You took advantage of me that's the only way I would sleep with a disgusting pig like you Puckerman."_

_Puck crowds her into the locker scaring her, "I would keep that trampy mouth shut if I were you bitch unless you want to the whole school to find out you're not as pure and innocent as you pretend to be. If you really are pregnant get rid of it or have Finn's dumbass raise the bastard. Cuz it won't be my fucking responsibility," he slams a fist near her head and walks off. _

_Quinn claps a hand over her mouth muffling her sobs unknown to her two pairs of brown eyes watched on in shock at opposite ends of the corridor. One smirking triumphantly and the other flashing dangerous neon green eyes. Both watch as Quinn runs to the bathroom to be sick._

_Santana paced the locker room like the a caged animal. Charlie seething and growling scratching at her cage. The impatiently waited for the football team to leave. They knew Puck would be the last one out like always. When the last player emerged Santana bind her time stalking her prey. _

_Puck sings a tune under his breath proud of himself. He banged the Chastity Queen all he had to do was tell one person and then sit back and let the rumor flow. Then his rep would be set in stone for the rest of his high school career. He doesn't feel bad at all cuz it's not like he slipped her a roofie and raped her. Nope he just gave her a little sumthin' sumthin' to make her relaxed it's not like she said no but he was an idiot and should have worn a condom. It's not like he's gonna hang around and take care of the kid if she is pregnant and stupid enough to keep it. He has plans and that doesn't involve staying here and playing house with the Ice Queen._

_Puck snaps around feeling like he's being watch. He squints he's eyes in dim room. He squeals like a little bitch when the lights suddenly go off._

"_Hey who's there? It's not funny dude," his voice trembles. "Stop fucking around before I kick your ass." He turns around in circles trying to pinpoint where the noise came from. He feeling his heart beating fast and unsteady in his chest._

_He screams out in pain as a blur slashes his cheeks. Blood trickles down he's neck as he starts to swing wildly, "Hey man what the fuck." Turning around wildly another slash criss crosses the other._

_He screams again has the blur kicks his knees out from under him. The pain shoots up his spine. Puck's head snaps back as a fist crashes into his nose. The crunches sound echoes through the empty room. A solid kick lands on his back knocking him face down on the ground shattering his cheekbone. Puck whimpers in pain suddenly screaming when a foot presses on the back of his neck and his arm wretch back._

"_Stop please stop," the boy pleads. "You're breaking my fucking arm." He shutters when a roar, "Oh fuck what do you want man." He screams out in pain when his arm is pushed up feeling his shoulder screaming in protest. "Please stop," he starts sobbing._

_Feeling more pressure on his arm as it pops out of place and fall uselessly to the ground. He's sobbing loudly feeling his bladder let go. A voice hisses in his ear, "Shut the fuck up you piece of shit!"_

_He's in too much pain to recognize the voice, "No more. Please no more."_

_He tries to curl into a ball when fists and feet start to rain all over his body. After what seemed like an eternity the hits stop and he feels hot breath on his neck, "First and last warning stop treating girls like shit or else." With that the body disappears, Puck lifts his head when a blur knocks him out cold. _

_Mr. Schue walks in the choir room clapping excitedly, "Hey guys I think we have a great set ready for sectionals all we need to do is practice the steps. Oh hey where's Puck."_

_Finn shrugs with his arm perched on Quinn's shoulders, "I dunno Mr. Schue last I saw of him was at football practice." _

_Santana smirks evilly it felt good to unload on the asshole too bad he can't know it was her that did it. She turns to watch Quinn her heart constricting at her sad expression looking uncomfortable with the giant's limbs on her. All she wants to do is gather her in her arms and run and never look back. Charlie is satisfied with the blood spilt she wishes there was more but they defended their mate so that's all that matters._

_Glee past in a blur for four people so when Mr. Schue dismissed them Santana looked up in surprise. She knows that Quinn and Pyramid Nipples are going to the free clinic the next town over. Charlie whines wanting to go with her but Quinn already told her no and that she'll call later with the results._

_Brittany tugs her up leading her out of the room. She doesn't know what's up but whatever it was had both of her friends' sad pandas._

_The next week passed with some relief since Quinn's scare turned out to be a false alarm which made all parties extremely happy. The only odd thing was the fact that Puck got jumped by a some gang after practice (his words) and will be benched for the next month or so with a dislocated arm, broken nose, a fractured cheek bone and some bruised ribs. He's knee and back were hurt as well but nothing to serious. The badass (scoffs) been walking around telling the school that he fought off 6 or 7 guys and they looked worse than he did._

_Rachel stuck her big nose in and told anyone that listened that her daddy (who is a detective) hasn't found any records in the hospitals that had reports of assault victims. Santana laughed loud at Puck's embarrassment when Rachel unloaded that little bomb at lunch. _

_Quinn had her suspicions about what happened to Puck but she couldn't find it in her heart to confront Santana about it. Santana has always been fiercely protective of her and Britt so she wasn't exactly surprised and truth be told she was kind of happy that Puck got what was coming to him. She's mildly shocked that Puck hasn't spread it around school that he managed to swipe her v card but she suspects that bomb would be dropped soon._

_Everyone in the choir room jumped when a furious Finn slammed into the room. Quinn swallows over the lump forming in her throat. He knows her mind screams._

"_Tell me it's not true," he walks up screaming in her face._

_Quinn puts her hands on his chest trying to calm him down, "What's not true?" she asks trying to buy some time._

"_Don't play stupid Quinn! Tell me you didn't fuck my best friend!" the room gasps in surprise._

_Tears prick at her eyes, "Who told you?"_

_Everyone turns to look at Rachel but she looks just as surprised as the rest of them. "It doesn't matter who just tell the truth for once."_

_She tries to drag him out of the room, "Please let's go somewhere and talk in private."_

"_No I don't care who knows what a lying slut you are!"_

"_He got me drunk," she yells back. "I don't remember anything until I woke up at Santana's house. I don't even know how I got there because the last thing I remember is Puck telling me I need to sleep it off."_

_The room looks at the battered boy who straightens up defensively, "Hey don't lay that all on me Quinn. You came on to me. You told me you wanted to get Finn back for fucking around with Tranny."_

_Quinn starts crying, "He's lying Finn."_

"_No you're lying bitch. You've been lying you said that you might be pregnant with my kid even though we never did anything," he screams the vein on his neck looking ready to burst._

"_I was scared I'm so sorry I didn't know now what to do," she whimpers._

_Finn clinches his jaw, "Whatever I'm done with you slut by this time tomorrow the whole schools going to know you spread your legs like those whores you hang around with."_

_The club looks around nervous it was lucky for Finn that Santana hasn't arrived yet or else he would have been screaming on ground. Finn raises his balled up fist and Quinn steps back shielding her face when blur as him kneeling wrist being wretched back at an awkward angle._

_And they spoke to soon. Santana hisses, "What the fuck do you think you're doing Finnept? I know that you're not about to hit my girl."_

_The bigger boy whimpers trying to get to his feet, "N-n-n-no I wasn't I swear Santana."_

_Santana forces his wrist further back, "Then I guess I need my eyes checked because I could have sworn I saw you raise your fist to my girl."_

_Quinn wraps her arms around the girl's waist while Brittany pries her hand away. Santana of course lets them. Charlie calms down with Quinn's scent surrounding them. She lets the girls pushes her away as Finn cradle his injured hand, "Next time you or Puck or any of your brain dead girlfriends try and lay a hand on my girls I swear to god or Buddha or whoever the hell you pray too, I'll be feeding you your dicks."_

_The boys in the room cover their junk shuddering at the thought, "And when I find out who told you're over grown ass I'll be introducing them to Snix (Charlie) and trust me you won't like that bitch." She tells them as Quinn slams the door closed behind them._

_The room stare after them in shocked they've seen Santana angry before but they seriously thought she was going to kill him. Artie shakes in his chair hoping and praying that Santana never finds out that he's the one that slipped the note in Finn's locker. Puck looks on curiously for a second there Santana sounded like the voice hissing in his ear but he'll be damned if he tells anyone that a 90 pound girl handed him his ass._

* * *

**_A_****_fter_**_ that the year passed relatively drama free. Finchel exploded and imploded too many times to count. Then that douche Jesse St. James moved in and rocked the Finchel boat but it's not like Santana cared she tortured and slushied Man Hands every chance she got. It was one of life's little pleasures and she wouldn't deny herself that. Finn and Puck got the message and left Quinn alone but it still came out that she slept with Puck. She never found out who told Finn or started that rumor if she did they would have shared a hospital next to Puck._

_Over the summer the girls hung out only with each other after Quinn's last party experience she shied away from all that and that was okay with Santana. She didn't mind having the girl all to herself. She fell more and more in love with her._

_Junior year started Santana was confident that this was the year she will get the girl. She didn't count on Trouty Mouth Evans to swoop in and steal her girl. Once again she had to sit in the background and watch her mate be with someone that wasn't her. It broke her heart a little every day and she couldn't find it in her heart to hate the boy. He was sweet and treated her well so she decided that if she couldn't have Quinn she at least deserved someone that treated her well._

_But then some slut cheerio seduced the idiot and broke Quinn's heart after Quinn slept with him. Charlie wanted to do to him what they did to Puck but Santana's mom wouldn't let them. They hunted every night for a week until they finally calmed down. Around that time Finchel imploded again after she was stupid and made out with Puck so Finnessa thought he could chase after Quinn again but Santana stopped that before the thought could fully formed in his tiny brain. He retaliated by spreading the rumor that he banged her after the championship game which everyone found out was a loud of bull after Jewfro post pictures of the Unholy Trinity at Breadsticks on the night of question._

_After the cheerio incident and Sue going crazy and wanting to shoot Britts out of a canon they quit. Things finally quieted down Santana was ready once again to confess her love when Quinn dropped the bomb that she was in love with the Hobbit. They started becoming friendly after their duet and hung out on occasion. Quinn made her stop being mean to the midget which she did reluctantly after all who was she to deny her mate. After that the incident at prom happened when she kissed the girl but that lead to be nothing. _

_Then New York happened and the two girls slept together. Poor Santana and Charlie couldn't find anywhere to run so she settled on holding Quinn while she cried her eyes out when found out that Finchel went on a date. Then the performance happened and then Quinn ditched her at the airport for Tranny so Brittany had to give her a ride home. This leads her to where she is now._

_End flashback_

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** picks up her head smiling shyly, "What are you thinking about Sanny?"

Santana wraps her arms around the girl nuzzling her neck, "Just about when we first met and how I much I love you."

Quinn draws random patterns on Santana's arms, "Do you think that maybe we can take this slow? You know not rush things?"

Santana kisses the side of her head, "We'll take this as slow or as fast as you want Q. I've been in love with you for years I can wait until you catch up."

Quinn feels tears prick her eyes, "Thanks San."

She closes her eyes letting the soft purring of Santana and Charlie take her back into sleep. The day just started but it looking to be the best one of her life so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Monday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Alrighty on with the show, kids.**

**Chapter Three: Monday Morning**

* * *

**_The_** girls spent the rest of the weekend at Santana's house cuddling and just enjoying each other's company. Santana never felt so content before and Charlie rolled around playing in her cage acting like a cub again. Quinn wakes up Monday morning basking in the warm body next to her. She smiles when she turns around seeing Santana's content smile that's been permanently on her face since Saturday morning.

Quinn questions her stupidity at not seeing Santana's love for her before. She spent years chasing after something that was always waiting for her. The sunlight peaks in through the blinds shining on Santana's face. Quinn traces her fingers tips gently over her face memorizing her line and curve. Santana's lush plump lips calls to her so she leans over she gives her a brief kiss but wanting more she presses their lips together firmly.

Santana moans fitting to wake up feeling her lips tingle subconsciously moves her lips against Quinn's. Feeling Quinn smile her tongue licks the seam of her lips begging for entrance. Santana opens her mouth happily granting her access. Their tongues move against one another lazy just enjoying each other's unique taste.

When the kiss ends organically Santana pulls her head back grinning, "Wow I want to be woken up that way every day."

Quinn blushes prettily, "I couldn't help it you just look so beautiful sleeping and I…"

Santana rolls them over laying her head on her chest, "Don't worry Quinnie. I seriously don't mind. As a matter of fact feel free to kiss me whenever you want."

Quinn smiles at her suddenly shy, "I think I will baby."

Santana snaps her head up eyes suspiciously wet Quinn frowns, "Did I say something wrong? Should I… mean should I not call you baby?"

Santana leans up giving her a bruising kiss Quinn moans opening her mouth their tongues dueling. "No I don't think you ever called me that? But I liked it call me that anytime you want."

Quinn wrinkles her nose which Santana finds to be adorable, "Are you sure? I call you names all the time like Sanny, San, kitten, sweetie, S, uh bitch, hoe bag." She screams when Santana straddles her and tickles her side, "Ah stop slut bomb. Okay, okay no more sugar muffin."

Charlie huffs not liking that one at all, "Not sugar muffin?" Quinn laughs batting away Santana's hand, "Okay how about cookie? Gumdrop?" Quinn was laughing so hard her sides began to hurt, "Stop!" she lowers her voice a couple octaves, "Please baby."

Santana stops eyes darkening Quinn breath catches her arousal sparks straight to her core. Santana and Charlie growl loud and long smelling their mate it isn't not like they've never smelled her arousal before. But until that moment it's never been because of them.

The growl sends shivers down her spine and the predatory look in her eye makes her feel helpless. Santana runs her hands up Quinn's side brushing close to her breast causing her to gasp. Santana eyes stays with hers watching every flicker hearing every breathy sigh. She fists her hands in Quinn's short silky blonde locks kissing her with more passion than ever before. Quinn moans into the kiss unconscious grinds her hips into San's.

Santana grinds her down harder shivering at the unfamiliar sensation Charlie growling rattling her cage begging for Santana to claim, mark their mate. Quinn's hands find their way onto Santana's slender waist rocking her hips down harder. Lips and teeth mash into each other their centers grinding harder. The sweat forms a line on top of Santana's lip when they finally pull apart.

Santana breaths harshly growling in the back of her throat she starts nuzzling Quinn's neck trying to marking her. Quinn tilts her head closing her eyes rocking her hips up grunting at the sharp teeth biting down on her neck. Santana tries to reign in Charlie seriously thinks that Quinn would be pissed if she marked her without permission.

Charlie of course is hissing at her _'Mine. Mark her ours.'_

Santana groans lifting her head up _'We can't so please shut up.'_

'_Why she's ours mark her?'_ Charlie whines.

Quinn giggles snapping Santana out of her conversation, "What?"

Quinn sits up resting on her elbows, "Nothing you look so cute talking to Charlie. You get this little frown line and you start concentrating so hard. I don't know it's just adorable."

Santana blushes embarrassed "Shut up Quinnie. I'm not cute. I'm a badass."

Quinn smiles at her adorable girlfriend. _Hmmm girlfriend I like the sound of that._ "Now you're whining kitten." She leans up rubbing her nose, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you're a big softly. It'll be our secret baby."

Santana rolls her eyes, "I'm still not cute Quinnie. I'm a fucking sexy bitch."

The alarm sounds causing both girls to groan pitifully, "I have to go home and get ready for school Sanny."

The Latina pouts whining, "But you have clothes here baby."

She kisses her softly, "I know but Mom might actually notice I'm not there and worry." Looking away so Santana won't see the hopeful look on her face, "But if we both hurry you might be able to pick me up before school starts."

Santana loops her arms around the slender neck, "But I don't what you to go, though. I just got you Quinnie" her voice trails off.

Quinn pulls her close hugging her tight against her, "Hey none of that San. I promise that I'm not going anywhere. I promise that I'd give us a chance and I mean it. This weekend here with you like this it's been the best time of my life." She pushes back a lock of raven hair, "You've…no one's ever treated me like you do." Quinn sighs feeling like she's not making any sense, "Everyone that's ever been with me is because they wanted something from me or just wanted me because of my looks. But with you I…"

Santana hushes her with a light kiss, "I understand Q. I've waited for you to see me standing here loving you for a long time. I'm just happy that you're opening your eyes and finally seeing me."

Quinn swallows hating the fact that she hurt this woman for so long, "I'm sorry for not waking up sooner."

Santana shakes her head, "No don't apologize like I said I understand and maybe I should have said something sooner. But I've never been mad at you I just wanted to kill all you're boyfriends and Beak Nose." She sighs, "Sorry I know you wanted me to stop with all the names."

Quinn smiles kissing the tip of her nose, "Thank you I appreciate it even though I also know you hate her guts." She gently taps her sides signaling to let her up.

Santana pouts back getting up from her new favorite spot, "I hate everyone but you and Britts so eh it's whatever."

Quinn laughs looking for her shoes and dirty clothes. She's been wearing Santana's clothes since Saturday and Charlie loves seeing her in their clothes and smelling their scent all over their mate. Santana grins watching Quinn bend over enjoying the enticing view of the firm rear end.

"Are you sure you don't want to just wear some of my clothes Q," she tries one more time to keep her here.

Quinn laughs at the pathetic look the Latina is sporting, "Sorry kitten but I really should check in with mom. Even though I doubt she knew I was gone the whole time."

Santana pouts but gives in, "Fine just be ready in by 7:45 or I'll have to drag you out."

Quinn kisses her cheek before jogging down the stairs yelling by to Mami. On the drive home Quinn smiled thinking about this wonderful new chance she got with San. She's lucky that Santana never gave up on her but seeing as she's her mate San would've probably waited forever for her and that just wasn't fair.

So from this moment forward she's going to work hard to deserve her. Quinn nods to herself satisfied with the game plan. Pulling up to the driveway she notices her mother car gone. It was too early for the liquor stores to be open so she has no idea where she could be. She looks around the kitchen for a note finding one hanging on the fridge Quinn groans. She really should be surprised but somehow she is. Throwing the note down Quinn stomps up to her room getting ready for the day.

After a quick shower Quinn ransacks her closet looking for something nice to wear. Sighing Quinn decides she needs to go shopping soon everything she has isn't right. Santana is so beautiful and sexy she deserves someone to look as good as she does. Grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white Paramore shirt Quinn gets ready. Glancing at the time she curses out loud she has ten minutes before Santana comes.

Quinn was still running around frantic when she heard the front door open, "Yo Q is you ready?"

"Ah fuck," she whispers. In a louder voice she calls out, "Be right down Sanny." Putting the finishing touches on her makeup and hair sighing Quinn grabs her bag and heads downstairs.

Santana stands there waiting with a huge smile on her face whistling, "Damn don't you look fine _princesa. _But then again you always look good."

Quinn smiles at her shyly tucking back a strand of hair, "Thanks you look good too."

"So where's your Ma?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "She decided to go on her booze cruise early. She'll be gone the whole summer and she left me money for a new phone."

Santana laces their fingers together marveling on well they fit, "She couldn't even call my phone to tell you?" Santana growls, "You can stay with us then. Come on babe we still have to pick up Britt-Britt."

Quinn only let's go of her hand long enough to lock u and let in the car. She fiddles with her long slim fingers the whole ride to Britt's. The bubbly blonde bounced in the car squealing when she saw the conjoined hands, "Yeah I knew it! It's about time Quinnie cuz San has been in love with you forever."

Quinn blushes looking down, "Did everyone know but me?"

Britt shakes her head, "Just me and Sanny and Mami and Daddy everyone else is clueless." Her voice clearly saying 'duh'.

The girls chuckle, "Sorry B, I guess I'm a little slow sometimes but," she looks at Santana lovingly, "I'm starting to get it."

Santana wears the same goofy smile all the way to school. When the park Santana turns to face Quinn this time she fidgets with the blondes fingers, "So um babe," Quinn tilts her head she doesn't think she's ever seen Santana this nervous before, "are we going to be like a couple in school? Or would you rather we wait until this whole Rachel thing blows over? Like starting next year? I don't want to push you I told…" the rest of her sentence was muffled by Quinn's lips.

Santana sighs happily accepting the kiss she feels Charlie meowing rubbing up against her cage, "Hmmm yeah okay what was the question?"

Quinn wears a proud smug look, "I say fuck 'em. You're my best friend and girlfriend so fuck what they think. As for Rachel she I still have feelings for her yes but she broke my heart," she looks down ashamed, "so I'll need time before I can even think about being her friend again. As for anyone else they can think whatever the hell they want I don't care as long as my family knows the truth. But since I'm not big on PDA I say let's see how long it takes for these idiots to figure it out."

Britt claps her hand excited, "Good answer Q now let's walk in like we own the fucking school 'cuz duh like we totes do."

Santana chuckles high fiving her best friend, "All right like I said Q it's up to you whatever you want to do. I'm there one hundred and ten percent backing you up."

Quinn winks getting out of the car gesturing for the two to follow her. Santana scrambles out of the car rushing to Quinn and takes her hand leading into the school. They hear students whispering and pointing Quinn can't understand what they were saying. But Santana did. She and Charlie had to restrain themselves from tearing into their peers. Call them crazy but they don't think their mate would be too happy with mass murder.

Britt understood bits and pieces here and there hearing 'Rachel' 'rejected' and 'Finn said'. Of course that over grown marshmallow spilled the beans about Rachel and Quinn's private conversation. She knows Santana is struggling to reign in Charlie so starts walking faster knowing the girls will follow after her. Quinn sighs reaching her locker flushing in embarrassment she knows that the whole school know that she made a fool of herself Friday.

"Quinn! Oh thank god you never returned any of my phone calls. I was so worried," Rachel shouts walking up to her. "Please may I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Quinn pulls Santana closer to her knowing her kitten is about to go off, "Not now Rachel we need to get to class."

Rachel the persistent little elf she is pushes, "What about free period then? Or lunch? Before glee? In between class? Please we need to talk."

Quinn squeezes Santana's hand before turning to face the diva, "There's nothing to say Rachel." Ignoring the small crowd watching them, "I poured my heart out to you but you threw it back in my face because you're in love with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Not only that somehow the whole school knows but I'm guessing it was the golden boy, who hates me by the way and loves to try and knock me down told everyone. But guess what I'm still standing because of Santana and Brittany. Not you not Finn will ever drag me down. So no Rachel I don't wish to talk maybe we'll be able to stay friends or maybe not."

Rachel ducks her head fighting the tears welling up in her big chocolate eyes, "I'm sorry Quinn I understand. I didn't know that Finn told anyone I swear I that he understood not too but…"

"Finn isn't the good ol' boy everyone thinks huh Berry?" Santana sneers, "I always knew he was an asshole. Now so do you maybe you'll wake up and see that he's nothing but dead weight or maybe you'll stay stuck in Lima and raise ogre babies with him. I really don't give a fuck just stay away from my girl until she's ready to talk to you."

Rachel flinches taking a step back, "I, I'm sorry Quinn truly." She turns and pushes her way through the crowd.

Santana snaps at the rest of the voyeurs, "Shows over bitches back off unless you want me to gets Lima Heights Adjacent up in here." The crowd disburses, "That's right bitches you better run I gots blades all up in my shit." Her hand circling her head, "All up in here."

Brittany leans on the locker smirking she wasn't worried she knew San wouldn't let Quinn be hurt. And Quinnie needed to find her HBIC again. As for Rachel she needs to be slap of her high horse and realize Finn isn't good for anyone let alone her. Britt rubs her nose following the retreating tiny form maybe after Quinn settles down and forgives Rachel she'll be able to tell her that she's always been in love with Rachel. And maybe she won't hate her for it she sighs it's not like she ever had a chance anyways. Rachel has Finn blinders on ever since she first moved here.

Santana waves her hand in front of Brittany's face snapping her out of her daze, "You okay Britt-Britt?"

Brittany nods, "Yeah I'm good Sanny." She smiles showing her pearly whites, "I have to get to class but lunch together right? Or do my love birds want to be alone?"

Quinn flushes looking away, "We would never ditch you B it doesn't matter if Santana and I are together or not. You're our best friend ever Britts."

Brittany claps jumping up and down, "Yeah." She kisses them both on the cheek skipping her way to class.

Santana looks on amusement written all over her face, "Come on babe I'll walk you to class."

Quinn drags her feet a little, "But your class is all the way on the other side of the school baby. I don't want you to be late."

Santana shrugs, "If I need too I'll just run then."

"But you're in heels kitten," Quinn points out letting herself be lead.

Santana smirks, "Do I really need to remind you what I am Q? Even in heels I can out run anyone in this school. And never even break a sweat."

Quinn shakes her head in a mock stern voice, "We'll have to work on your humility baby. At this rate your ego will be bigger than Charlie's."

Charlie huffs playfully. Santana winks at her huffing, "It's not about humility baby when you and I both know it's true. I'm faster and stronger than any of these buffoons here."

Quinn laughs, "Not to mention sexy as hell." She looks shocked that she said that out loud but the happy look on Santana's face made it worth it.

"Damn straight Quinn," winking at her again. When they get to Quinn's class Santana shuffles her feet wanting to kiss her but like Quinn said she doesn't like PDA.

Quinn mutters, "Fuck it" before swooping in and planting a big kiss on Santana's lips. They hear the gasps in the background. The students quickly take out their cells to capture pictures and texting it to their friends.

Santana whispers on Quinn's lips, "You know by lunch everyone's going to know don't you?"

Quinn shrugs, "Somehow I can't bring myself to care Sanny. You deserve better than what I've been giving you all these years and I'm going to prove to you and Charlie that I'm worthy of you."

The teacher clears her throat, "As entertaining as this is Ms. Fabray and just because it's the last week of school doesn't mean that we don't have things to do. So please kiss Ms. Lopez or whatever and let her get to class."

Quinn blushes kissing her once more, "Don't worry Q I'll be here to walk you to your next class." With that she runs to her class not even full speed but fast enough put the track team to shame.

Quinn smiles watching her until she turned the corner. She sighs still wearing her goofy grin she sits next to Sam and Tina.

Tina leans over whispering, "When did that happen?"

Sam nods, "Yeah I heard that you were like all hung up on our resident miniature diva."

Quinn shrugs, "Don't believe everything you hear not that it's any of your business Sam. In case you missed it you cheated on me and I dumped your ass."

Sam scowls, "I told you that was a mistake Quinnie and I still love you."

Quinn turns around giving him her best HBIC face, "One," ticking off her fingers, "never call me Quinnie that's reserved for people I consider family. Two I don't love you. Three you don't love me you love my popularity. And four I'm with Santana now Rachel is the furthest thing from my mind."

The teacher glares at them before continuing her lecture. Sam flushes embarrassed at the snickering around them, "I don't get it Quinn I didn't even know you were a dyke. I mean you were with me and Finn and slept with Puck so you can't be gay. Even if you are why Santana? She's nothing but a big slut."

Quinn snaps her head around Sam shrinks back at her murderous expression. She leans closer ignoring the teacher completely and hisses, "Don't you ever speak about Santana like that again. Especially never in my presence or I swear Samuel I will castrate you. She's not a slut. She's better than you can ever hope to be. And you weren't here last year so don't act like you know anything about what happened or what I feel."

Sam covers his manhood nodding frantically satisfied Quinn turns around seething. She can't wait for school to be over and spend the summer with Santana and Britt. Of course that masses text the whole conversation to everyone they know.

Quinn sat quietly through the rest of the lesson ignoring Tina's attempts at conversation. Yes she likes the girl but like everyone else in glee they thought they had the right to know about her personal life. After the incident with Puck came to light she knew who her real friends were. Everyone but San, Britt, Tina and Mike choose to take Finn's side and believe that Quinn slept with Puck out of spite. They didn't even care to hear her side of the story but the most pathetic part for her was the fact they were proud of Puck knocking her off her 'high horse'. They laughed behind her back at her fall from grace.

It took her almost all year to get her status back but when she finally did Sam came along and wanted to ride her coattails. The Gleeks laughed again behind her back talking turnabout being fair play or some crap like that.

The bell startles her out of her daze gathering her things she feels Santana next to her. Looking up she smiles wide but frowns at the worried look on her face, "What's wrong baby?"

Santana shoulders her bag, "You tell me Quinnie. I felt you upset earlier."

Quinn loops her arm through hers, "Felt me?"

"Yes now that you've started to except me as your mate," she says in low voice not to be overheard, "I feel you better now. When you're happy or upset. I can even feel you when you wake up like this morning."

Quinn blushes, "So you knew I was watching you the whole time?"

Santana grins, "Yup but I like watching you while you sleep so I decided to return the favor. Now stop dodging the question and tell me what was wrong."

Quinn sighs, "Sam was being an ass and pissed me off so I told him off no biggie." She hears her low growl, "Down kitten retract the claws I took care of it okay. He should leave me the hell alone from now on."

The Latina clears her throat pushing Charlie back down, "Sorry another thing about mating is we're fiercely protective and please don't get mad but Charlie sees you as being weaker so," she swallows, "so we're ten times more protective than we would be if you were a were."

Quinn scoffs offended, "I might not be a were but I'm not completely helpless San. So you and Charlie listen up I don't need you to fight every battle for me." Santana tries to cut in, "But I appreciate it and love you guys for it just remember I'm not that fragile."

Charlie huffs pitifully 'She doesn't want our protection.'

Santana rolls her eyes 'She needs to get used to it. You heard her though she loves us for it.'

Charlie tail starts to flick slowly 'Yeah she did say that.'

Out loud Santana says looking sheepish, "You might not be fragile but you're precious to us and it would literally kill us if anything happened to you."

Quinn stands in front of her next class moves away from the door way pulling Santana with her. She hugs her tight resting her head on her shoulders, "I don't have a choice but to get used to it, right?"

Santana kisses her temple holding her close, "Sorry but yes. I've always been this way with you. I don't think you've seen it though."

Quinn looks up kissing her softly again. She doesn't understand why with Santana she doesn't care about PDA like she did with everyone else she was with. But Santana made her feel unpressured and relaxed around so she supposes that's why she doesn't care who sees. "Get to class. Forget about Sam and everyone else I'm with you now and we don't owe anyone explanations."

Santana goofy smile seems to be a permanent feature on the Latina, "Okay I'll try." Kissing her on more time Santana trots to class.

The rest of the day was quiet except for the looks and whispers but no one else tried to approach her and no one was crazy enough to approach Santana. The two people she hope to avoid she did which she was very grateful for. With Santana's short fuse she was afraid that the girl would explode on the diva. As for Finn she was afraid that Santana would do the same thing she did to Puck. They never talked about it but she knew Santana did it.

Quinn spoke to soon since the lumbering giant strutted up to Quinn thankfully Santana was with Brittany at the moment.

He leans over her a hand resting on the locker, "So I hear that you lowered yourself and hooked up with the school slut."

Quinn slams her locker shut almost catching his fingers, "No I lowered myself going out with you and getting drunk and sleeping with Puck. Santana on the other hand is the smartest thing I ever did limp dick."

Finn scowls at her, "So she's just like a replacement for Rachel since she turned you down flat and came back to me."

Quinn raises her brow, "Santana is not a replacement as for Rachel. I was just confusing my feeling of friendship with romantic." She rolls her eyes at Finn's confused expression and speaks slower, "Santana is the best thing to happen to me so if you ever call her a slut again I'll make sure you die a virgin."

Finn flushes, "What makes you think I'm a virgin? I slept with plenty of girls."

Quinn laughs, "Yeah right with your early arrival problem I don't see how you even got it in."

The boy clinches his jaw crowding Quinn into the locker, "Listen bitch…" He never got the chance to finish when he was thrown into the opposite lockers. Finn groans sliding down his teeth jarring at the impact.

Santana stands over him looking as close to the dangerous predator she is even in human form, "Exactly how many times do I have to remind you never too lay one of your Sasquatch looking hands on my girl?"

Finn hisses trying to stand up but the shorter girl knocks him down, "Nuh uh Finnept stay down until I tell you to get up like a good little bitch." The boy tries to look intimidating but failed miserably, "This is the last time jack ass never ever think about touching Quinn again. Or I swear to all that's holy imma bury your fucking ass."

Quinn loops an arm around her waist pulling her close. She kisses her shoulder hoping to calm her panther down, "Come on baby I think he gets it. I really don't want you to get suspended on the last week of school."

Santana allows herself to be pulled away in the direction of the choir room. Charlie's begging her to turn around and finally but the boy in his place. Santana breaths heavily through her nose refusing to calm down even a little.

Quinn pulls her closer, "Please calm down baby. For me you and Charlie need to calm down."

Santana grunts, "I swear one more time just once more and I promise that imma bury that asshole."

Quinn kissing her shoulder, "I know you're pissed baby so why don't we skip glee and you go for a run. I think you both need it."

Charlie butts her head against the cage whining agreeing with her, "I would love to but Finn would take it as backing down so if I promise not to attack him can we go?"

Quinn stops the girl from going any further turns Santana to face her. She cups her face gently, "Are you sure? Because you know that Finn's going to be an ass."

Santana moves her head a little to kiss one of Quinn's palms, "I'm sure. As long I have you by my side everyone else can go straight to hell. Well except B of course."

Quinn stares in her eyes nodding slowly seeing golden brown eyes staring back at her instead of neon green, "Alright but we bounce if they get to be too much for us okay."

Santana smiles threading their fingers together, "Alright I swear Quinnie. No killing douche bags."

Quinn's mouth quirks up slightly as she leads the way. They girls take a seat in the back of the room away from the Gleeks already there.

Brittany bounces in happy as always waves to the girls before running up to them, "So I heard from a little cloud that you almost killed Finn. Is that true Sanny?"

Santana looks over and mouths 'little cloud'? Quinn shrugs mouthing back 'Jewfro'. Santana chuckles, "Yeah maybe I scared him a little but at least he still has all his limbs."

Brittany sigh rolling her eyes playfully, "No killing idiots okay Sanny? Save that for the summer."

Santana grins growling, "Fine Britts I'll wait until the summer to naw on the morons legs."

Quinn slaps her arm but she was grinning, "Please oh please don't put your mouth anywhere near Finn's body or I swear I'll never kiss you again."

Santana mock scowls flexing her hands, "What about my claws?"

Quinn puckers her lips tapping a finger on them, "Hmmm I suppose that would be fine as long as you remember to thoroughly wash afterwards."

Santana high fives Brittany, "Deal you heard her B, I get to snap Finn's legs like a twig."

Quinn shakes her head grinning, "You're both like little kids."

Santana shrugs, "Just keeping it real babe. But you like me anyways."

Mr. Schue walks in clapping his hands, "Okay kids I know New York was disappointing but…"

Mercedes snickers, "Disappointing try crushed Mr. Schue if Finn kept his lips to himself who knows what could've happened."

Finn scowls, "How was I supposed to know what would've happened? I was just in the moment and I…"

Rachel huffs, "It was wrong I've had this discussion with him already. Finn, I'm sure realizes how inappropriate it was and I'm sure that he'll never do it again."

The arm around her shoulders became uncomfortably tight so she shuts up and Finn loosens his hold. Brittany watches with a curious expression she knows that she's not very smart but that didn't look right. She catches Santana's eye and gestures to the newly formed couple. Santana rolls her eyes watching them. She tilts her head Rachel smells afraid not what she would expect from someone who just got back with her dream boat.

She stays watching them the rest of meeting not really paying attention to Schue's blabbering about how next year will be their year. Blah blah bullshit. She heard this all last year after regionals.

"Actually Mr. Schue if we can keep Pyramid Nipples' lips away from the Keebler Elf we should be just fine."

Finn scowls turning around, "What the hell is your problem San?"

Santana leans forward, "A never call me San I reserve that right for people I like and guess what that ain't you. And b after the shit you just said in the hallway you're really asking what my problem is? Then you're stupider than you look and trust me you look plenty stupid."

Mr. Schue interrupts, "Okay San-tana I understand that you're disappointed but we're all disappointed but it won't do us any good if we all turn on each other."

Mercedes sarcastically replies, "And of course you jump to Finn's defense. God forbid if someone has anything bad to say about the golden boy. Of course you miss the part we're he screwed us over and the part where Finn attack Quinn out in the hallway not even twenty minutes ago."

Finn scowls at everyone, "What about the part where she pushed me into the lockers?"

Mike grins, "Do you really want to admit that a 90 pound girl pushed a big bad football player around like he was a ragdoll?"

The tips of Finn's ear turn red as he glares at the quiet Asian boy, "Shut up. I'm just saying what about the crap she does and the things she says."

Tina shrugs, "If you hadn't tried to corner Quinn than she would've left you alone. You know how protective she is of Brittany and Quinn. You just wanted to act like an ass and rub the fact that Rachel's with you now and completely forgot about the fact that Quinn seems very happy with Santana."

Quinn and Santana sit back surprised that someone was actually defending them. Brittany was wearing a smug mysterious smile like she already knew what was going to happen.

Mr. Schue sighs, "You guys this isn't the time to turn on each other we need to pull it together for next year if we want to make it back to nationals."

Quinn shakes her head getting up to gather her things. Santana and Brittany follow, "You know what Mr. Schue maybe you should just let people vent and express their feelings and let Finn take responsibility for his actions for once." She walks to the door with the girls in tow, "I don't think Finn even apologized for the stunt he pulled at New York. I also know he's never going to apologize for calling Santana a slut or trying to hit me again."

She grabs Santana's hand before the girl could jump for his throat, "Until you do we'll never be a team. We'll just be there and you'll be kissing Finn's ass like always."

She drags the irate Latina out the door leaving a stunned club in her wake. Tina and Mike glance at each other before jumping up to follow them. Mr. Schue stands there shocked looking embarrassed. Rachel swallowed over the lump in her throat she made a move to follow Quinn but Finn tightened his hold again refusing to let her go.

Santana giggles, "Damn baby you were all sexy and shit when you're fierce."

Brittany giggles, "Yeah Quinnie you're like a fierce kitty all claws and teeth protecting your girl."

Quinn blushes, "Shut up you guys."

Santana winks opening the car. They were quiet on the way home. Brittany had to go to her own home since Randy was home all by herself right now. The Pierces had some sort of meeting that week and will be gone until next week. The girls waved at Brittany as she skipped into her home.

Santana grinned at Quinn holding her hand the whole way to her house. She was kind of nervous phasing with Quinn there since this will be the first time Charlie's seen her since she's accepted her. But Charlie assures her she won't do anything stupid like bite her yet. Its Quinn decision if she wants to be changed not theirs. Even though they would both love running through the woods hunting with their mate.

When they got to Santana's house she made a bee line to woods in the backyard. Quinn followed behind her waiting by the trees. When Charlie remerged she bounded to Quinn happily rubbing her large body on Quinn's. Quinn giggles when Charlie's large head nuzzles her neck and her whiskers tickle her.

The girl giggles as Charlie almost knocks her off her feet, "You're just a playful little kitten aren't you Charlie?"

Charlie gives her a baffled look that clearly didn't appreciate her teasing. Quinn laughs, "It's okay you're my kitten. Even though your fat ass almost knocked me down."

Charlie gave her that 'Are you serious look' again. Quinn sticks her tongue out petting her soft furry head nuzzling her face into the soft fur, "So pretty. So soft Charlie."

The large panther rolls to her back batting her paws playfully, "I take this to mean you want me to rub you're tummy huh?" Quinn rises her brow questioning.

Charlie leans up licking the side of Quinn's face. Quinn scrunches her face, "Eww bad kitten." She laughs wiping away the cat drool, "You're so lucky I like you kitten." She sits down next to her rubbing circles on her tummy.

Charlie gives her a snort like laugh before closing her eyes enjoying the soft petting. Quinn feels the vibration of her purrs all the way up to her shoulders, "I'm sorry it took me so long to see what was right in front of me the whole time. I wasted years we could've spent together chasing after people that I never wanted or didn't love me."

Her panther gives her a loving look licking her arm, "I'm going to prove to both you and Santana that I deserve you both I swear."

Charlie rolls back to see feet her head butting against Quinn's chest, "I'm serious Charlie. I don't understand how you and Santana could be so patient with me. You've both known since we meet so I guess I have eight years to make up for."

Charlie shakes her head, "But I want to okay? So stop arguing with me and go run. Just do me a favor and do not under any circumstances go hunt Finn down."

Charlie gives her a sheepish look that said 'You know us so well' but she nods in agreement.

Quinn smiles that beautiful rare unguarded smile that takes both of their breaths away. They both knew that whatever Quinn asked they would give her if she smiled like that all the time. Charlie nuzzles her one more time before trotting deeper into the woods.

Quinn smiles leaning back against a tree waiting for her kitten to come back to her.


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I enjoy making them dance to my tune. Alright kiddies on with the show.**

**Chapter Four: First Date **

* * *

**_T_****_he_** rest of the week flew by for the girls she sighs grateful that it's the last day of school. Quinn spent most of the time avoiding Rachel as much as she would like to patch things up its way to soon. And she had Santana to think about their relationship is to new for her to try and shove a friendship with a girl she was in love with down her throat. Well maybe not love just in lust with. The feelings she had for Rachel cannot compare to the feelings she has for Santana. They are so strong that it physical hurts sometimes to be away from her.

The feelings she was feeling aren't as intense as they are for Santana, she knows. Since Santana and Charlie has fully accepted the fact that they are mates while Quinn still coming to terms with the fact that one of her best friends was the person she was supposed to be with for the rest of her life. She smiles brightly doodling on her notebook Quinn notices that she's drew Santana's name with hearts all over it.

The blonde blushes wondering if anyone else noticed. Brittany leaned over cooing at how cute her friend was being. Quinn playfully shoves her away and continues her doodles. She doesn't understand why the teacher insists on lecturing it's the last day for god sakes it's not like anyone's going to actually remember this once the last bell rings.

The girls have been debating all week if they wanted to go to the glee party after school in the choir room. It's not like anyone is going to care either way. The Unholy Trinity doesn't have real friends aside from each other in this school. Santana said it was up to her and Brittany didn't care take the girl to the duck pond and she's a happy girl.

She turns to see Sam glaring at her ever since she told him off the other day he's been plotting his revenge. She rolls her eyes not afraid of him because even if she was her kitten has claws but then again so does she.

Brittany narrows her eyes at the fake blonde boy if he doesn't watch himself he's going to end up just like Puck did sophomore year. Quinn leaps up when the final bell rang gathering her things excited to be spending the summer with her girlfriend and best friend. She feels someone next to her looking over she groans realizing that its Sam.

"Go away Sam," she drawls in a bored tone.

Sam frowns but quickly smooth's out his face, "Hey Q I was wondering if you wanted to walk to glee with me." He smiles hands in his pockets looking every inch the boy next door.

"I'm not going and even if I was I would rather have my hot girlfriend walk with me or my equally hot best friend," she winks playfully at Brittany.

The bubbly blonde giggles, "Damn right Quinnie. Sorry Sammy but this is a no boy's zone even though you're pretty enough to be a girl you're not one. So shoo off you go before Sanny tries to drop kicks your ass."

Sam scowls at the girl, "Listen Brittany this was a conversation between me and Quinn so stay out of it."

Quinn glares at him, "Actually this conversation is over Sam, I said we weren't going to a lame ass party. So I'll see you next year Lisa Rinna."

She grabs Brittany's arms and tries to move around him but the idiot blocks them, "I'm trying to be nice about this Quinn but you're pushing me. I want you to stop this bullshit and come with me now."

Quinn's mouth dropped open, "Come with you? Stop the bullshit? Are you fucking serious? This has nothing to do with you Sam. What part of I'm over and done with you don't you get?"

Sam jaw tightens and he says through clinched teeth, "I'm tired of you punishing me for a stupid mistake with a bitch that didn't mean anything. So come on stop acting childish and just fucking walk with me."

Quinn scoffs, "You must be stupider than Finn is if you think that I'm just playing hard to get. Come on Britts we need to go find Sanny." She grabs Brittany again and tries to walk around the football player, "I suggest you leave me alone Sam unless you want to piss of my extremely protective girlfriend."

Sam laughs harshly, "Please Santana? She might scare everyone else but she doesn't scare me. And as to her being your girlfriend please I know it's just a ploy to make me jealous. Guess what mission accomplished so stop with the games and lets go."

Quinn looked at him like he was crazy instead of answering him she gripped Brittany's hand tighter and tried to walk around him. Well aware that a small crowd had formed watching with raptured attention, "I don't know how to make it anymore clearer for you to understand Sam but Santana is my girlfriend and not a ploy to make you jealous. So get over yourself."

Sam growls reaching out to grab Quinn's arms leaving bruises, "I'm tired of your stupid games I made one fucking mistake and you're punishing me for it. I get it I hurt you so you hurt me but enough is enough Quinn."

A loud roar vibrated through the near class. Quinn relaxed in relief but then she realized that Santana's going to kill Sam if she doesn't stop her. She pushes the shocked boy out of the way making him stumble before finding his balance. She jumps in front of her very extremely sexy I mean pissed off girlfriend. Neon green eyes rather than chocolate brown stared into her own, "San sweetie let it go. Come on we're leaving," she pleads trying to penetrate her angry haze.

Santana responds in a low growl Charlie's in control right now not Santana. She feels Brittany stand beside her in an effort to calm the girl down, "Please Charlie."

Charlie hears the pleading in her mate's voice a whine forms in the back of her throat. She wanted nothing more than to tear this piece of shit that dared to touch her mate apart but she couldn't ignore the her mates wishes. She growls in frustration before turning her murderous glare at the boy in a voice deeper than her normal tone, "If you ever touch my Quinn again than no one will stop me from tearing you apart and scattering you so no one will ever find all of you."

Sam trembles finally understanding why everyone seemed to be afraid of her. He tries to keep some of his dignity by holding his head high and pushing past the crowd that was still there.

She purrs low when Quinn cups her face nuzzling the palm of her mate, "Come back to me Sanny." She hears her soft pleading. Charlie sighs disappointed but lets her human push her back into her cage.

When she opened her eyes dark brown orbs stare into her hazel orbs, "That's my girl." Quinn gives her a brilliant smile before kissing her lips softly, "Come on forget the party and lets go."

Santana still to pissed to talk just nods and lets Quinn lead her out of the room. The crowd parted to let the girls pass. They all knew that Sam was still relatively new but he should learn never to fuck with Santana or her girls. They shudder at the hard look in her normally light brown eyes. Yeah no one was stupid enough to mess with her girls and if they were they regret it. Just ask Puck who's arm hurts like a bitch throughout the winter.

Santana growls and mutters the whole way home she pounded the steering wheel. Pretty much killing the poor object. Quinn swallowed letting her get her anger out but flinched every time her fist hit the wheel. Brittany sat in the back sighing knowing that Sanny is an angry kitty.

Santana tries to swallow her anger sensing that she's scaring her mate. That's something she and Charlie never wanted to do. Charlie growled jumping on the doors of her cage hisses and yowling.

"Kitten please calm down," Quinn pleaded softly. "I know you're pissed and I know that you and Charlie wanted to rip Sam apart. But you can't because you'll get taken away from me."

She hears the tears in Quinn's saying Charlie ducks her head in shame, "I'm sorry Quinn I-I-I just can't seem to control my temper right now. I knew there would be problems because even though I had years to come to terms with this, it's entirely different to actually have you. You know what I mean right?"

Quinn reaches over grabbing her hand loosening the death grip on the wheel and entwined their fingers together, "I get it I think for the most part. This mating thing has both of you girls on edge and I think there's still a fear inside of you that I'll wake up one day and say I don't want this. So you react to every threat imagined or real."

Santana swallows she hates it when her girlfriend makes sense. Quinn smiles at her timidly, "I can't promise you that no one will ever flirt with me or try to get with me. But I can promise that I will never leave you for Sam or Finn or even Rachel. We've been together less than a week and you've already shown me more love than they ever could."

Santana finally calms down a little, "It's just not fair Quinnie. I just got you and I'm so fucking scared that you'll say this is too much and walk away."

Quinn brings their joined hands up to her lips and kisses Santana's fingers causing Charlie to purr, "I've been here for you, by you since you told me kitten and I love you. I'm not in love with you yet but I'm falling more every day. I swear give me a little more time to catch up with you."

Santana whines at the fact that Quinn's not in love with her but Charlie reminded her that she said that's she falling for them, "Okay I told you that I'd give you all the time you need and I stand by that. And I promise to work on my temper."

Brittany leans forward as much as her seatbelt would allow, "Don't worry Sanny it's the summer now so you and Charlie can work on not being angry kitties and Quinnie can work on catching up. And you get to hang around me and Randy too. So that will help since I know you don't like scaring her."

Quinn grins, "See we have all summer to be us and by the time senior year rolls around those dick heads but even be a blimp in your radar."

Santana sighs pulling into her driveway, "I know your right Quinnie but right now Charlie needs to go for a run. So wait for me?"

She pulls Santana's face to hers gentle brush of lips said more than words could ever say. When she pulls back Santana stay with her eyes closed and mouth puckered. Brittany giggles at the goofy expression on her normally tough as nails best friend.

Her eyes flutter open swirling gold around her iris, "Okay then I'll be back." She opens the door but she pulls her back with her still joined hands and quirked her brow, "Fine and I won't visit Trouty Mouth."

Quinn grins, "Thank you. Now go run I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Santana winks before trotting off to her backyard and letting Charlie go free. Quinn watches her disappear admiring the sway of her hips. A giggling blonde brings her out of her Santana induced haze.

Quinn blushes rolling her eyes at her blonde friend getting out of the car. "Shut up Britts," she said with no venom.

Brittany sticks her tongue out and follows Quinn into the house, "You know Quinnie I think you're lying to yourself."

Quinn turns around looking perplexed, "What are you talking about Baby B?"

The taller blonde moves passed her going into the house, "I think you're already in love in love with Sanny but you're too afraid to admit." Quinn follows Brittany stunned, "I think you're waiting for Sanny to screw you over like everyone else has."

They put their things on the kitchen counter and Brittany goes to the fridge grabbing both a bottle of water, "But Sanny isn't Finn who just a selfish prick. Or Puck who just wanted to bang the head cheerio. Or Sam who wanted be popular for once instead of the geeky kid he was in his old school."

Quinn tilts her head staring at Brittany, "No Sanny just wants you. She's always wanted you Quinn so stop being so afraid." She kisses the shorter blonde on the temple, "And just be happy for once Quinn because you deserve it. You both do and Sanny being like so patient with you and we both know that Ms. Lopez doesn't do patience."

Quinn nods laughing, "No she doesn't. When did you get to be so smart Britts? Not that you never been not smart but…"

Brittany giggled leading them to the family room, "I know what you mean Q but I've been working on being book smart." She sits them down on the large sofa, "Well you know how Randy's been going to that specialist because of her speech problem?" Quinn nods snuggling up to her, "Well she's been helping me with remembering stuff better. And with you and Sanny tutoring me all the time I think I just soaked up your smarts."

Quinn processes that, "Because of the drugs your mother did right? That's why you have trouble sometimes."

Brittany nods, "Yeah but like I said I'm working on that."

Quinn smiles, "Then we'll all get to go to college together. You'll get into Julliard cause you're just that awesome and Santana will probably go to Columbia and me I don't know yet."

Brittany giggles grabbing the remote, "It doesn't matter Q-bear we'll all live together and make New York our bitch 'cuz we got it like that."

* * *

**_A_****_bout_** two hours later she knows that Santana should be on her way back by now so Quinn leaves Brittany and Randy who just arrived to go out in back to wait for her. She spent a lot of the time thinking about what Brittany told her. She won't deny that she's afraid but Santana isn't anything like her old boyfriends or Rachel. She knows that the girl has real feelings for her so she should get her head out of her ass and stop punishing her for other people's mistakes.

Santana and Charlie need to work on their tempers they can't fly off the handle every time someone says something off center to her. But she can admit to herself that a small part of her, okay a large part of her gets tingles every time Santana jumps to her defense. It makes her feel safe and loved something she hasn't felt since her parents got divorced.

Her head snaps to the right when a twig snaps and a smile lights up her face when Charlie pounced on her. Quinn lets out a loud 'oof' when the large panther laid across her body. Quinn groans at the added weight, "I hate to tell you this kitten but your ass is kind of heavy."

Charlie snorts nuzzling her neck but shifts her weight off of Quinn. She giggles when her whiskers tickle her neck, "Did you have a good run kitten?"

Charlie meows giving her neck short licks. Quinn wrinkles her nose, "Eww Charlie bad kitten."

The large panther gives her a snorting laugh. Quinn relaxes soaking in the warmth of her kitten feeling the soft purr vibrate through her chest.

"Okay kitten time for us to have a little talk," Quinn runs her fingers on the side of her. "You and Santana need to work on your temper. I understand what Sanny said as you two seeing me weaker which I am compared to being a were." Charlie whines apologetically on her neck, "I'm not mad kitten I promise but I, Santana I need you to hear this too, I need you to trust that I can take care of myself."

Charlie ears flatten as she hides her face whining pitifully, "Oh no, no, no kitten I'm not explaining myself right. I'm not saying never defend me, I'm saying trust that I can look after you to. I don't want you to see me as weak and fragile and try to hide me away so I'll never be broken." She pets the soft fur, "I want to be equals in everything we have and do. That's something I never had you know. To everyone else I'm just a pretty face to be on display not someone real."

Charlie lifts her head large neon green eyes stare into hers, "I feel more with you than I ever felt with anyone else. I'm kicking myself that I didn't see you sooner," Charlie licks her neck again. "So what do you say kitten? I work on my guilt and you two work on your temper?"

Charlie snorts and nods without stopping her nuzzling, "Good agreed." Quinn smiles nuzzling her face into Charlie's inhaling the sweet scent of her kitten. So much like Santana's lavender but at the same time she can smell the forest mix in it's so very relaxing.

Her eyes pop open as a thought crosses her mind, "Charlie are you like marking me?"

The panther stops even in her current form Quinn can still see the sheepish look that human Santana gets when she gets caught doing something she shouldn't, "Oh wow." Quinn laughs, "So you're marking me? I guess that means I'm yours?"

Again she sees the crooked smile Santana usually sports, "I guess I can't really be mad at you Charlie now can I?"

Charlie tilts her head wondering if this was a trap but shakes her head 'no'. They both sigh in relief when Quinn laughs again and nuzzles her face, "I'll take it as a complement that a sexy Latina and a beautiful panther want me as their mate."

Charlie smiles like the Cheshire cat and resumes her scenting of Quinn. They two lay in the grass until the sun goes down and the next thing Quinn knows is a very human Santana nuzzling her neck. In a (Santana's opinion) sexy sleep voice, "Didn't Charlie mark me enough?"

Santana chuckles against her neck, "I'm not marking you per say, I'm rubbing my scent on you so all other predators or possible suitors will know you're taken."

Quinn snorts, "So you're marking me Sanny."

Santana lifts her head Quinn sighs in relief to see her normal chocolate brown eyes staring back at her, "It's a no when I marked you Quinnie it will be with my teeth right here," she nibbles on the spot her shoulders meet her neck and causing the other girl to shiver. "And it will be permanent not a normal hicky."

Quinn shivers again at the promise Santana made with more than words, "But won't that make me a were like you?"

Her kitten shakes her head again saying in between nibbles, "Nope human Santana can bite and scratch you all she wants. Panther Charlie's bite or scratches are the ones that can turn a person."

She blurts out without thinking, "So that explains why Puck was never turned then."

Santana stiffens and rolls off of her, "You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything?"

Quinn sits up wrapping her arms around a retreating Santana, "Well yeah even Brittany guessed and no I never said anything because I'm not mad at you." Santana turns around still in her embrace, "Don't look so shocked Sanny I know your temper when it comes to Britts and me not to mention that the bastard really hurt me. So yeah I figured it out as soon as he didn't show up for glee."

Santana ducks her head not wanting Quinn to see the glee in her eyes as she relished the memory of punishing the ass who harmed her mate, "So you're not mad Quinnie?"

"Nope not one bit. I just always wondered why he never turned," Quinn smiles at her softly. "Go out on a date with me?" she blurts out without thinking.

Santana snaps her head in surprise a smile of pure happiness, "What?"

Quinn blushes, "Go out on a date with me? We've been girlfriends for a week and I know we've been out as friends a million times but never as girlfriends. So go out with me tonight? Tomorrow? Whenever you want."

Santana pulls her into her body kissing her breathless. Quinn moans opening her mouth letting in Santana's silky tongue. She pulls back panting, "So can I take that as a yes?"

"Hell yes it's a yes," Santana shouts happily. She jumps up pulling Quinn with her, "Come on let's go now." A giddy Santana drags her amused girlfriend behind her. "So since this wasn't a planned date is dinner and a movie okay and tomorrow we can do something else? Like I can take you up to Columbus for the day and just walk around or something?"

She didn't give Quinn a chance to voice her opinion she just rambled on and on, "It just that I never had any practice planning dates. So I'm kinda at a loss but don't worry I'll make sure that it's good I swear."

Quinn pause pulling the brunette to her, "Sanny breath baby." Quinn watches in amusement when a blush spreads throughout her face, "Since it was me who asked you out on a date shouldn't I be the one planning it?"

Santana shrugs, "It doesn't matter I'm still paying." Santana gives her a toothy grin pulling her inside, "Mom guess what?"

Alex walks into the kitchen shouting back, "What that _mija?"_

Santana bounces to her throwing an arm around her shoulder, "Me and Quinn are going out! On a date!"

Brittany squeals, "It's about time!"

Santana rolls her eyes, "I know right! So tonight we're going to the movies and maybe 'stix. And tomorrow can we drive to Columbus?"

Randy bounces in jumping in Santana's arms, "Sanny awe, are you going to Six Flags? Can I go?"

Santana nuzzles the girl's neck, "Not this time Randy it's just me and Quinn but next time when Frannie comes to visit we'll all go. I promise"

The younger version of Brittany except she has brown eyes, pouts pitifully, "You pwomise, promise?"

Santana switches her to her lift arm and holds up the pinkie of her unoccupied hand, "I swear shortcake."

Randy sighs jumping down, "Fine but we don't have to go home do we Mom?"

Alex takes the younger girl's hand walking back to the living room, "No way I still have a rematch to win shorty."

Randy giggles, "But Mom I'm the queen of 'Speed'. Not even Sanny can beat me."

The three older girls look on affectionately. Brittany turns excited, "So what movie are you going to see?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders smirking, "I have no clue the date was my idea but San kinda took over. So it's on her."

The girl in question flushes, "Yeah well sorry if I'm a little excited to go on my first date ever. But I'll calm down if you want me too."

Quinn kisses her cheek, "I'm just joking baby. I think it's adorable so please continue planning but next date I pay for. Okay?"

Santana grins again nodding, "Okay but tonight and tomorrows date is all me. The next one you can have."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Okay I'm going to go home and change and then I'll be back to pick you up kitten."

Santana follows her to the front door, "What's wrong with what you're wearing and why can't I keep you up? Since I'm going to be paying for this little date of ours."

Quinn opens the door but turns around kissing a surprised Santana, "Because I'm taking your car that's why." She smiles winking at her playfully before closing the door in her face.

Santana stands dazed for a minute before Britts' giggles registered snapping in out of it she gives the girl a playful growl. "Oh shit I need to get ready," she runs the stairs. "Mom! Can you look up show times? I need to take a shower!"

* * *

**_A_** nervous Santana paced the length of the hall with five minutes to spare. Even Charlie paced the length of her cage her human's nervous energy getting to her. A soft growl snapped her out of her haze Charlie was annoyed with her. Santana growls back in apology but still paced.

"_Mija_ calm down before you wear a hole on my floor," Manny tells her causing to jump in surprise.

"Jesus Dad, give me a heart attack why don't you," Santana scowls.

Manny chuckles, _"Mija_ you're a freaking panther and you didn't hear me coming? Bad kitten."

Santana growls getting ready to pounce but she heard a car pull up the drive way. A bright smile lights up her face as she tears the door open. Quinn barely put the car in park when Santana opened her door and kissing her senseless.

Quinn trapped by the seatbelt and the warm body pressing into her moans as their tongues dance together. Sensing that Quinn needed to breath at some point Santana pulls back leaving the blonde with the same dopey smile she usually wore.

"Hmm yeah I missed you too Sanny," Quinn mumbles. "Wow you look amazing."

Santana looks down shy all of a sudden, "You look beautiful but then again you always do Quinnie."

Quinn blushes smiling the girls just stared into each other's eyes until Brittany decided to break the staring contest, "You know girls if you don't get a move on then you're going to miss the movie."

Santana rolls her eyes growling softly, "Cock block B a total cock block. Thanks a lot."

The blonde shrugs her shoulders grinning, "It's what best friends do." She leans over the car wearing a serious expression, "Okay girls I know this is your first date and everything but there's some ground rules."

Santana glances at Quinn who was wearing the same confessed expression, "First thing is no sexy times in the theater. It's too soon for public sex save it for the like the second date or something." The girls try to protest but a stern look form the taller blonde quiets them down, "And Santana no growling or dismembering people that flirt with Quinnie. It'll do her no good to visit you in jail. And Quinnie let Sanny pay for everything it's a were thing and they like to take care of you."

Santana leans back not sure whether to be amused or offended, "And Mom said to be back by 1 so that should give you plenty of time for dinner and a movie." Brittany comes around the open door and kisses both their cheeks, "Now go have fun and no funny business Sanny."

The Latina whines, "Why do you assume that I would be the one to start the funny business?"

Brittany smirks walking backwards, "Because Charlie and you are dying to mate with Quinnie. And Q is more reserved and less likely to give you a hand job in public."

Quinn does a weird groaning whine causing the other blonde to burst out in giggles. Santana shakes her head pecking Quinn's lips once more before shooing her to passenger seat. Quinn glares playfully unbuckling her belt and crossing over. She pouts situating herself in the chair, "Why can't I drive Sanny?"

Santana smirks "Don't worry baby I'll let you drive on the way back promise."

The two girls were quiet for a while before Quinn broke the silence, "So which movie or are going to see?"

Santana smirks devilishly, "You'll see babe."

Quinn covers her eyes groaning, "Please tell me it's not a scary movie! Sanny you know I hate those."

The Latina just hums, "You have a were panther for a girlfriend and I've told that the things that go bump in the night are real but you're still scared of a movie?"

Quinn crosses her arms pouting, "Shut up San they just freak me out okay."

Charlie whined hating the fact that her mate was pouting. Santana whined with her wanting to kiss the pout off that pretty face but since she was driving she settled for cupping her face gently, "I'll be there to protect you Q you can hold on me whenever you're scared."

The blonde's eyes flutter shut she turned her head a fraction kissing the thumb stroking her lips, "You make me feel safe. You've always have Sanny," she sighs. "Fine we can watch whatever you want but next time I'm dragging you to a movie with subtitles." She smirks slightly, "Not Spanish either."

Santana smiles unrepentant, "It's fine I'll be watching you the whole time so it's all good."

The same pretty blush spreads across her cheeks even in the dark car Santana could see it clearly, "When did you become such a charmer Sanny?"

Santana smirks cockily, "Since always baby but until now you seemed immune to my awesome moves." She pulls into the movie parking lot only removing her hand when she needed both hands. Quinn bit back a whine at the loss of heat.

Santana ran over to Quinn's side of the car opening her door and helped her out. She laced their fingers together as they stood in line. Quinn cuddled into Santana's side resting her head on the Latina's shoulder. She smiles feeling the soft purr vibrate through her body. Santana nudges Quinn letting her know they were next in line.

She doesn't really pay attention to the movie Santana picked. People watching has always been one of her favorite games when Frannie and her little they used to play it all the time. So unsurprisingly it carried over into her teenage years. She smirks at the some peoples poorly hidden gawking at the couple. Yes she can understand what a surprise it was considering that her Christian upbringing stood firmly against homosexuality but ever since joining glee she questioned everything she was taught.

Also the fact that Brittany her very best friend was Brittany and she loved everyone. Santana was well Santana and she wouldn't lose them for the world she stopped going to her normal church and worked on her spirituality. So last year when she came to the realization that she was infatuated with Rachel she didn't have the gay panic that she would have expected. That being said a little staring from a bunch of Lima Losers wasn't going make her run back to the car crying.

Channeling her inner HBIC a small sneer tugs at her lips as she returns a glare of an older woman before snuggling deeper into Santana's side. Santana was clueless (or so she seemed) of the silent exchange as she kisses Quinn's temple and throwing an arm around her shoulder walking them to the snack line.

The older woman huffs muttering more profanities before dragging her date away. Quinn smirks triumphantly watching the woman scurry away. Santana chuckles beside her, "So you won the staring contest Quinnie." She playfully pinches her cheek saying a baby voice, "That's my little HBIC."

Quinn glares but the proud smile tugging on the corner of her lips killed it, "Shut up Sanny and buy me my popcorn, kitten."

Santana winks placing their order while Quinn continued her game. She smiles feeling surprisingly relaxed all her other dates even the first she felt pressured into going to the next step. Finn tried suffocating her with his tongue before the lights even dimmed. Sam was already talking about anniversaries and which college they'll both go to. Although she and Rachel never actually went on a date date they did go out a lot as friends but Rachel spent most of the time crying over Finn's stupidity.

Santana sits them in the middle of the theater she always said that this was the best seat in the house. She casually settles her arm over the blonde's shoulder a small content smile played around her lips. Quinn places the popcorn between them resting her head on her favorite spot of Santana's shoulders.

Charlie purred and rubbed against her cage taking pleasure in her mate being so close and in her own way defending their relationship. Santana stiffened when she saw Finn and Rachel walking in the theater settling in the front row. Torn between ignoring them or running away, leave it to the hobbit to ruin their first date.

Quinn noticed the sudden change of Santana's body looking up in concern she saw that the Latina wasn't paying any attention to her. Quinn followed Santana's eyes spotting the couple she groans letting her head fall back to her original spot whispering, "Don't worry about them babe. Please don't let them ruin our first date."

Santana closes her eyes sighing unable to resist the pleading tone of her mate she nods letting Rachel and Finn ruin something she waited so long for.

Rachel looked around the theater her gaze landing on the couple her eyes narrowed. She heard about Quinn dating the Latina now how could she not? The whole school knew and she was somewhat livid. She's spoiled yes even she can admit to that. She liked the fact that one of her tormentors was following her around like a puppy asking for forgiveness. It's not that she didn't have feeling for the former cheerio anyone with a heartbeat has feelings for the beauty. But no she's not in love with her like she is with Finn. Although she knows that this relationship with Finn isn't going to last beyond high school.

She no illusions about Finn actually being able to leave Lima and follow her to New York but Quinn on the other hand will be anything she wishes to be. Santana she's not too sure about, although the girl has that ruthless drive that can take her anywhere and she's not afraid to admit that the girl frightens her. She bites her lips thinking Santana is good for Quinn she can see that only a week into the relationship and Quinn's old shine is back. She lost it for a while with the whole Puck incident and Finn breaking up with her. She's sure there was more to the story but never privy to it.

No Rachel wasn't in love with Quinn just in lust she sighs deeply, hating the way she hurt the girl a week ago but it had to be done. The only way for Quinn to get over any illusion of the two being together was for her to be as cruel as she could be. Hopefully she can salvage their friendship later and Santana won't kill her. Yes Rachel's a self bitch and loved the attention but she wasn't the type of person to knowing lead someone on.

Rachel thought the kiss was a heat of the moment type of thing and what happened in the hotel during Nationals was comfort between friends. It certainly wasn't her aim to hurt her when she decided to take Finn back. She's not even certain she wants him back after all his behavior was appalling this last week and if she and Quinn were to be friends again he'll have a fit. But she hates being alone so she'll give him the summer to prove to her that she made a wise decision and as for Quinn and Santana she'll have to wait and see. But so far she can see that Santana is very much in love with Quinn and can give her more than she would have been able too.

Maybe in time the couple will forgive her harsh treatment of her confession and feelings. Hopefully Santana won't kill her before she has the chance to make it up to Quinn. Turning her attention back to Finn and the movie screen Rachel thinks that maybe senior year won't be that bad.

Santana relaxes when Rachel's attention drifted away from them hoping and praying that the couple will leave them alone. She knows for sure that Quinn will be upset if she rips them apart.

Even with the unwelcomed intrusion Santana enjoyed the movie and the fact that Quinn burrowed into her neck during the scary parts. Personally she thought the movie was hilarious I mean come on who would be stupid enough to stay inside a condemned mental institution for a night. Even if she didn't know that ghost and poltergeists exist she still wouldn't be stupid to follow them. But having Quinn cling to her made the boring movie worth it.

After the lights came on a very disgruntled Quinn smacked Santana's shoulder before pushing her out the door, "That was horrible Sanny! I can't believe you made me sit through that."

With her arm still around her shoulder Santana pulled her closer, "Don't worry Quinn if we ever get stuck in haunted mental ward I'll protect you."

Quinn rolls her eyes at the smug look, "Seriously kitten, what's strength do against something that you can't even touch?"

Santana grins, "I'll use my teeth and claws to make a hole and carry you out to safety."

Trying to find some fault in her logic Quinn lets it go; hating to admit defeat she decides to consider this a draw for now, "Whatever Satan. Don't go thinking you've won but I'm letting this go for now."

Santana giggles opening the car for Quinn making sure she was inside she steals a kiss before shutting the door. Of course Santana takes them to 'stix it should be illegal in all fifty states not to go after a movie. Two words she loves as much as Quinn Lopez is endless breadsticks what's not to love?

Quinn rolls her eyes but the indulgent smile on her face gives her feelings away as she watches her girlfriend devour the breadsticks with enthusiastic gusto.

"You know you can slow down right Sanny? I promise not to steal your food but I will ask you not to bite my hand off if I try and take one," Quinn jokes.

Santana pauses her hand in midair and cheeks puff up like a chipmunk. The bashful look on her face is priceless she shallows the mouthful of breadsticks, "Sorry Q-bear but you know I love me some sticks."

Quinn giggles which both she and Charlie found adorable, "I know but you're acting like someone's going to steal them." She leans forward and tells her in flirty voice, "Don't worry kitten I'll make sure no bad men steal your food." A saucy wink is thrown at the end of the statement.

Her mouth falls open as she watches Quinn lean over the table and takes a bite of the bread still in her hand. Quinn lets out a low moan chewing slowly and she feels her brain short circuit. "Um…"

Quinn smirks, "You're right kitten these leave a person feeling very," her voice lowers an octave, "satisfied."

"Um…"

Quinn laughs ducking her head deciding she messed with the girl enough and waits for Santana's brain to thaw out. Santana shakes her head brain function finally restored, "Um wow you're right sharing good." She frowns at the squeak mess her voice became, "Have as much as you want."

Quinn smirks, "No I'm good Sanny I'll wait for the food."

Santana flushes wondering if Quinn was going to eat her food the same way she ate her breadsticks. If she did she might become a puddle of goo. Very happy goo but a useless puddle for sure. Much to her disappointment Quinn behaved herself throughout the meal. But she found other ways to tease the Latina with subtle brushing of her their hands or legs leaving her a trembling mess. Vowing silently to get even with the girl when she least expects it it'll be sweet revenge.

After the girls stuffed themselves Santana surprised Quinn by suggesting a walk around the duck pond. Hardly that romantic since they spend most of their time there with Brittany but under the moonlight it gave everything a soft glow. Santana reached for Quinn's hand feeling complete for the first time ever. Over the years she watched her parents and the bond they shared through being mates. She wished and prayed for the day she and Quinn would have that but recent years she almost lost all hope seeing Quinn fall in and out of love with other people. Her Mom told her not to lose hope that the pull of a mate was strong that even a human will feel it. Although it took longer than she wanted it was worth the wait to be feeling this contentment.

Santana sighs knowing the date was almost over and they'd have to head home. Quinn feels Santana become a little sad and pulls into a hug. It's a little disconcerting to be feeling another person's emotions but Alex told her it's all part of having a were for mate. Santana nuzzles Quinn's neck inhaling her sweet scent instantly her sadness was swept away.

"I hate to say this Quinnie but we have to go," Santana pouts.

She feels Quinn nod, "Yeah it's getting late baby. We don't want to piss your parents or Britts off on our first date."

Santana sighs pulls back, "I know I just don't want this to end. It wasn't the first date I envisioned us to have but I'm happy with the way it turned out, are you?"

She looked away nervous of the answer put Quinn tilts her head back and gives her the sweetest kiss she ever had. No need to rush no tongue just lips dancing against each other softly. Once the kiss ended organically they pull away slightly out of breath. "Does that answer your question kitten?"

Santana nods not able to find her voice. Quinn smirks leading a dazed Santana to the car she steals the keys and places Santana in the passenger seat and drives them home. When they got home Santana snapped out of her daze and practically skips into the house. After touching base with the parents they go to Santana's room to get ready for bed. Santana tracked down Brittany and Randy finding them cuddled in the guest room. The covers thrown on the floor she covers them back up and kisses their temples before turning off the light and closing the door. Santana joins Quinn in bed kissing until they fall asleep her last coherent thought is that she wants to spend the rest of her life falling asleep this way.

The next morning Santana stretches working out the kinks of Quinn sleeping on top of her all night. Untangling herself from Quinn's death grip she pads still half asleep to the bathroom rubbing the dull ache on her abdomen. She looks down and starts screaming bloody murder.

Quinn jolts awake rushing toward the screaming Latina stopping at the doorway her mouth drops open.

Santana's parents run in hearts pounding, "What's wrong Santana?"

Santana screeches, "THIS!" pointing to something that shouldn't be dangling between her legs.

Brittany looks over Alex's shoulders curious, "Why does Sanny have a penis? She's a girl." The group stare at said appendage confused unable to answer.


	5. Chapter 5: Story Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I still like to play with the characters whenever I get the chance. And thanks to everyone who reviewed okay kids on with the show.**

**Chapter Five: Story Time**

* * *

**_Santana_** stared at her appendage shocked hoping that this was all a dream. She squeezes her eyes shut rubbing a hand over her face. Please let this be a dream she chats opening on eye looking down. She whimpers pitifully when she sees that the penis is still there just hanging around. She looks up at her parents who are wearing the same confused expression. She turns to Quinn who's standing there with her mouth open dazed.

Santana's whine brought Quinn out of her daze she looks up to see panicked brown eyes pleading into hers. The group out the door turns when they hear a small sleepy voice, "What's going on Mom? Why is Sanny scw, screaming?"

Quinn slaps Brittany's hand from poking Santana's new friend, "No touching Britts! Get Randy out of here," she bats her hands away again. "Brittany we talked about you touching other peoples, you know without permission," she hisses.

Brittany pouts crossing her hands, "I'm sorry Quinnie I just wanted to see if it was real."

Randy looks up with big doe eyes, "If what's real Bwitt?"

Alex shakes her head, "Never mind kiddo, let's go make you some breakfast. Manny call my mother and tell her to get her ass down here."

Manny snaps his eyes away from his daughter looking at his wife, "Yeah sure sounds good. Britts stop touching." He turns to the door saying over his shoulder, "I uh I'll bring you some boxers you uh don't want to wear your normal uh yeah that would be too tight. So wear your basketball shorts and the boxers I bring okay," he babbles almost walking into the door.

Brittany sighs wishing that someone would let her touch Santana's new penis. It looks nicer than any of the guys she's been with and bigger too. She didn't want to have sexy time with her, even though she wouldn't say no if Sanny and Quinn asked her with or without the extra appendage. Nope she just wanted to see if it worked properly.

Quinn steps in front of her whimpering girlfriend blocking Brittany's wandering hands, "Jesus H. Christ Britts please stop trying to play my girlfriends penis!" Her face turns red, "I can't believe I just said that but whatever behave Brittany."

Brittany sighs pulling her hand back, "I just wanted to see if it worked Quinnie that's all."

Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulders hiding her face, "Brittany I love you like forever and all that shit but go away, and no you can't touch my uh penis."

The bubbly blonde pouts turning away, "Fine Sanny you don't have to be mean or anything I just wanted to see for myself." She slams the door behind her.

Quinn tries to turn around but Santana doesn't let her, "This is a stupid question but are you all right Sanny?"

The Latina sniffs, "No Quinn I'm not alright! I went to sleep a normal girl and then I woke up a bigger freak than I already am!" She whimpers, "So no Quinn I'm not alright is that okay with you?"

Quinn sighs, "You're not a freak Sanny." She tries to turn again this time Santana let's her, "You've never been a freak so please stop it."

Santana raises her teary chocolate orbs to meet her hazel ones, "Yeah right I'm not a freak? Not only can I turn into a big fucking cat now," she points at her crotch "now I have a fucking penis." She pulls up her sleep shorts; the damn things are so tight now.

Quinn growls frustrated, under normal circumstances Santana and Charlie would've found it cute but now wasn't normal by any means, "So what you're going to stand there and cry like a bitch?" She steels herself hating what she's going to do but doesn't see another way to get through her pity, "So what I'm dating Finn now?" She scoffs, "Big bad were panther what a joke…"

Santana growls low in warning, "I would stop right now if I were you Quinn."

Quinn lifts her brow, "Stop what? Telling you the truth?" She claps her hands slowly, "Santana Lopez ladies and gentlemen, nothing but a whiny bitch."

Santana stare at her eyes blazing, a dangerous growl resonates from her chest as she stalks toward her slowly, "Last time Quinn, shut up. I'm not one of those stupid little freshmen you can push around."

Quinn backs up until her back hits the door as she tries to keep the tremor from her voice, "No you're worse San, you're acting like Finn when he doesn't get his way." Santana's fist the door by Quinn's head leaving a hole causing the girl to jump slightly. She tilts her head to the side defiantly waiting to see if her girl was back, "Abusing the door Sanny, tkks I'm so scared."

Charlie's growling, banging her cage _Show her! Show her who the bitch in this relationship is! _Santana bares her teeth hissing feeling the need to mark her, even if it was against her will, "Are you sure you want to continue pushing me Quinn? I swear I'll take you on this floor and show you what a bitch looks like!"

Quinn swallows suddenly wishing she went a different route, "There's my girl." She reaches up to cup Santana's cheek, "I knew you were in there somewhere."

Santana's head snaps back, finally connecting the dots, "You did that on purpose? You were trying to piss me off?"

Quinn releases a shaky breath, "Well better a pissed off kitten than one's that sitting in the corner crying at least that's my opinion."

Santana shakes her head, "Are you fucking crazy? Seriously Quinn I could have hurt you! And what it was a fucking joke?"

Quinn smiles at her crookedly, "Three were panthers are in this house, two I consider to be my parents more than my biological one's ever were. The third I've known half my life and has loved me that long so no San I never doubted for a minute that you'd hurt me." She leans in and rest her head on Santana's shoulders, "Even if you wanted to I trust that you would never hurt me, plus I needed to get you out of that 'I'm a freak' mentality but I might have pushed it too far though." She kisses her temple, "I'm sorry."

Santana closes her eyes sighing, "I guess I can't be too mad, it worked even though I was close to fucking into the floor."

Quinn swallows, "Well thank god you have self-control because I know Mom and Dad are listening and that would be awkward."

Santana nods, "Just a little and I don't want our first time to be on a grungy floor. Plus I don't know what to do this thing between my legs."

Quinn flushes looking down, Santana's uh new friend was kind of poking her leg at the moment, "Right I'm going to see if Dad brought those boxers and get you something comfortable to wear." She reaches behind her blindly fumbling for the knob, "You, you just uh wait here I'll be right back."

Santana smirks letting her go, "Sure Quinnie me and mini me will stay right here until you come back." She winks at the flustered girl getting her back for her earlier stunt.

Quinn closes the door resting her head against the frame trying to calm her arousal. She turns rushing out the door only to run into Alex. The older woman catches her before she can fall on her ass, "Whoa there Quinnie be careful I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. You can save any injuries you might get by provoking a freaking hormonal panther!"

Quinn flushes, "I knew you or Dad wouldn't let me get hurt any more than Santana would actually hurt me. So I'm safe like I've always been so please stop with the lectures and help me understand what's going on."

Alex glares at her hating that she was right, "Oh shut it Quinnie it was still stupid what you did. You didn't know how Charlie would react to the taunting and you didn't know how much Santana's had to struggle to keep control. So yeah I get to stand here and call you an idiot."

Quinn lowers her eyes ashamed mumbling, "I'm sorry I just wanted her to snap out of it, I can't stand listening Santana talk about herself like that. She's not a freak; she'll never be a freak."

Alex sighs pulling the younger girl into a hug, "I know I get it but just realize how dangerous that was Santana would never forgive herself if she hurt you." Quinn sniffs fighting back tears snuggling closer into the woman she considered more of a mother than her own. "Give Santana the clothes and meet me downstairs," she lifts Quinn's head, "and no more taunting Santana or Charlie."

Quinn nods, "Okay Mom I promise." Alex hugs her again before kissing her temple letting her go. She shakes her head walking away from the girl. Quinn watches her go feeling very stupid for the stunt she just pulled. She was sure there was other ways to snap Santana out of her funk but at that moment she couldn't think of one. Quinn squares her shoulders ready to do some groveling knowing her girl won't make it easy for her.

Quinn knocks on the door before opening it and letting herself in, "San are you half way decent?" She looks around but Santana seemed to have disappeared, "What the hell? San where are, oomph!"

A body slammed her into the door hard causing her to lose her air, "San what the hell," she shrieks before a long moan erupts from her lips. Santana's lips attack her neck and jaw leaving marks in their wake, "Oh fuck San what are you doing?" she pants tilting her head to give the Latina better access. Santana growls low against her shoulder her hands squeezing Quinn's hips pulling her closer into her body.

"Mine, mine," she chants with every kiss. She growls not liking the scent of another were on her mate even if it was her mother. Charlie's growling with her wanting to erase anyone else on their Quinn.

Quinn moans, "San, stop this isn't the time too, oh fuck" she feels her eyes cross when Santana's sneaky hands found themselves under Quinn's tank top brushing up against her breast. "Santana," it was supposed to come out a protest but it sounded more like encouragement to Santana's ears.

Santana growls satisfied when Quinn's arousal drifted up to her nose, "Mine. My Quinn." Charlie's purring in her cage egging her on to finally claim their mate. The keening noises coming from Quinn isn't helping her self-control any, it's just pushing her to do what they all wanted.

Quinn push is a weak attempt at protest even though she's well aware that Santana's parents, Brittany and Randy are right downstairs and two of the four can hear everything that's going on, "Santana please stop." She whimpers when Santana's pushes her new friend into her center, making it incredibly hard to think, "Santana stop please you have to stop."

The Latina lifts her head, her eyes neon green instead of her normal chocolate brown, "You're mine Quinn, my mate so why should I stop?"

Quinn pushes her trying to get a little distance but Santana refuses to budge. She started to panic a little, "Because I'm really not ready for more than this and I know you'll never forgive yourself if you push me." She extends her arms knowing that Santana allowed it, "Please calm down." she watches as the green faded back to the normal brown she loves, "There's my girl welcome back."

Santana backs away slowly feeling slightly sick at what she almost did, "Oh god I'm so sorry Quinn I don't know what happened. I just smelled my mother all over you and it I just wanted to erase it." She slumps against the opposite wall feeling tears build up in her eyes, "I couldn't control myself or Charlie, and we wanted to claim you." Santana runs a hand through her hair tugging roughly, "But I heard the panic in your voice and knew I had to stop because as much as we both want this we would never force you." She looks up pleading, "You believe me right?"

Quinn shudders before taking a deep breath, "Yeah I believe you Sanny but I need to go downstairs and you need to stay here and calm down." She looks at Santana's crotch blushing, "It looks like your new uh friend needs to calm down too."

Santana follows her eyes blushing along with her, "Right just leave the clothes on the floor and I'll meet you downstairs."

Quinn squeezes her eyes shut, "Right good sounds like a plan," blindly fumbling for the door knob again, "I'll see you down there and I'll try not to touch anyone."

Santana groans, "Shut up Quinnie and go before I lose control again."

Quinn smirks, "Fine but try not to handle the new equipment too much, we don't have all day. _Abuela_ should be here soon."

Santana growls as Quinn laughs her way out of the bathroom and out of the room. She glares at the closed door wishing Quinn was there she could smack that smirk off her face. Not that she ever would but the thought was enough to bring a smile to her face. She looks down glaring at the mini Santana wishing it would go down already, if it was like this all the time no wonder boys were such pervs. It's like it has a mind of its own and really wanted to get to know Quinn better.

If this is how guys think then she's going to have to kill every guy that even so much as looks at her Quinn. Charlie growls agreeing wholeheartedly with that statement. Santana bits her lip thinking a cold shower should help or so she heard although Quinn's suggestion of handling her equipment might be more pleasurable but that's way too soon right? Of course she heard about the boys from glee using Coach Beiste as a way of cooling down but quickly tosses that thought away. A devious smile flashes across her lips, taking a deep breath she imagines Finn in a towel his flabby body trying to devour Rachel. She gags as her little friend quickly deflates; feeling a little bit dirty Santana hopes she never has to use that image again.

Mini Santana dangles uselessly between her legs and she glares hoping that this isn't permanent and goes away very soon. She takes off her night clothes and dresses in the clothes Quinn brought her the boxers sagged down her hips. They were just a little too big for her slim hips, growling she slips on the shorts tying them so they fit snuggly on her hips. She slips on her t-shirt feeling surprisingly comfortable with the baggy clothes. She left her dirt clothes on the floor vowing to get to them later but turns around picking them up, Quinn's really anal about her slobbish nature. Okay so maybe she's whip but she's still a BAMF and she can admit to herself. Maybe not everyone else but she and Charlie can keep that a secret.

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** glances up feeling Santana close by, she tries to swallow down the laugh bubbling up. Santana looks ridiculous walking with her legs apart almost like she's bowlegged. Santana narrows her eyes daring her to laugh. Quinn smiles at her innocently but the Latina doesn't by it one bit.

"Laugh all you want Quinn but you try walking with this thing between your legs. And tell me exactly how guys can walk like this all the time," she shudders. "It's disturbing having something brush up against your leg."

Brittany was standing by the window waiting for _Abuela, _doesn't bother to hide her snickers, "Well you can always put on a thong but I think that would be even more comfortable for you Sanny."

Santana growls, "Bite me Britts this shit isn't funny."

Alex slaps her in the back of the head, "Language _mija_ Randy's in the kitchen."

Santana rubs the back of her head pouting her falls heavily on the couch next to Quinn, "_Le siento Mami _god I'm just so freaked out right now. Do you know what's going on?"

Alex sits next to her husband putting great care to keep a distance between her and Quinn so Santana's instincts won't go haywire again, "No but Mom should know well at least I hope so."

Quinn tentatively reaches for Santana's hand, when she turns her hand over tangling their fingers together Quinn breathes a sigh of relief in her head. She scoots closer to lay her head on her current favorite spot on Santana. "When is she supposed to get here Mom?" Santana closes her eyes allowing the scent of her mate to calm her fully.

Alex shrugs, "Any minute now." She sees the girls smiling satisfied that her daughter was acting like her normal self.

Manny is also watching his daughter; he heard everything that went on upstairs. As much as he wanted to run up there and protect Quinn, his wife stopped him. She reminded him that he was the same overprotective and possessive when they first start the mating process. He pouted for a while, he didn't think he was that bad but then again the whole thing was kind of hazy. At the time he was newly turned when Alex walked into he's shop. It was first time he phased and it happened in front of her during the first day of the full moon. He knew instantly that she was his only one of course she didn't make it easy for him; she made him really work for it. One guess where their daughter got it from.

The month before that he was attacked by some wild animal while he was on hike in the forest this was unusual for their species. For the most part were panthers were either born one or they turned by their mates. The were that turned Manny was a young were that had little control over and shouldn't have been hunting on his own.

Brittany sat next to the couple discreetly, trying to get a better look at the penis her female best friend is now sporting. She doesn't see anything wrong with wanting to see if it worked like a boy's penis. When she doesn't think anyone was looking, she creeps her hand toward Santana's lap. Quinn's hand stopped hers before she could fondle her best friend's new appendage.

Quinn looks at her rolling her eyes, "Behave Britts. I already told you no touching."

The taller blonde gives her a sheepish grin before placing her hand back on her lap. "Sorry Quinnie I'm just so curious though."

Alex's head pops up sniffing the air, "Mami's here guys."

A slightly older version of Alex comes rushing in, "_Dónde está mi nieta?_"

Quinn lifts her head from her perch knowing that the older woman was about to pull her girlfriend into a tight hug. Quinn smirks when she does exactly what she thought and wasn't very surprised when she pulled the rest of the kids in their own tight hugs. The older woman was careful not to use all of her strength on her human grandkids.

Randy ran in from the kitchen squealing as she jumped in her surrogate grandmother's arms. "Gwams! I missed you!"

The older were purrs hugging the young girl close, "I missed you too _pequeña_. Have you been a good girl since I last seen you?"

The smallest blonde nods snuggling deeper into her arms, "_Sí, _Grams I passed all my classes and I don't need summer school this year."

María hugs her tighter, "I'm so proud of you Randy, but can I ask you for a favor?" Randy nods but doesn't move, she was very content in her current position, "I need to talk to Alex and the girls but I want you to go play outside." Randy pouts looking very much like Brittany, "I brought Carlos with me."

That got the girl's attention fast; she untangled her limbs and ran outside without another word.

Brittany shakes her head amused over the fact that her baby sister has a massive crush on Santana's little cousin since she meet him last summer. She knew the feeling was mutual but no one's has told her if they were mated like Sanny and Quinn. The rest of the adults watched after her chuckling too.

María looks to her granddaughter, "Okay so tell me what's going on? All Alejandra told me was that something happened and to get here fast." She sits down on the love seat across form the girls, "You look fine to me, so I'm a little confused."

Santana looks down blushing, "Um well you see that uh I, well what happen was," she growls frustrated before taking a deep breath and starting over. "Okay last weekend I told Quinn that she was my mate."

María claps excited, "_¡Lo sabía! Se parecía más ligero y más feliz. Felicidades muñeca._ It's about time Quinn," she leaned over, her eyes twinkling mischievously looking so much look Santana. "I thought she was going to have to tie you up and make you listen. But then again she might just do that," María winks at the shorter blonde playfully.

Quinn flushes and hides her face, "Grams! I don't think that's appropriate for us to talk about."

María chuckles delighted that Quinn finally opened her eyes and saw her Santana standing there the whole time. When she reaches over to pat her hand, Santana growls low. She pulls her hand back lowering her eyes in submission wanting to show her that she wasn't a threat or competition. The growled dead off but the younger were still eyed her suspicious.

"It's okay Santana, I'm not trying to steal or harm your mate," María says in a calm voice.

Santana unclenches her jaw but throws an arm over Quinn's shoulders pulling her closer into her side, "I uh I'm sorry Grams, as I was saying Quinn hasn't fully accepted me yet because we're taking it slow." She tilts her head, "And as you can see my tempers worse than usual. Hell the only reason I didn't tear this two _pinche cabróns _from Glee was because I promised Quinn I'd behave."

María frowned at the girls, "What do you mean Quinn hasn't fully accepted you?"

Quinn blushes head her face in Santana's neck, "I uh will you see Santana's been in love with me since she first saw me. I on the other hand never thought that we as a couple was a possibility, I always figured it was a matter of time for her and Britts to get together."

María nods, "Okay I'm getting the picture, what else?"

Santana flushes, "Um god okay I woke up this morning and I…"

She looks at Quinn helpless, "Yeah okay Sanny woke up and um she had uh…"

"And then I uh well…"

Quinn sighs, "She had or has rather uh…"

"Oh for god sake Grams, Sanny woke up with a penis," Brittany say exasperated. "God stop being such big babies, Quinn it's not like you never seen one before and San I thought you were this big tough panther!"

María sits backed with her mouth hanging open, "Let me see if I got this straight, Quinn hasn't fully accepted you as her mate yet." The girls nodded, "Then this morning you woke up with a penis?" They nodded again, "What happened last night? Anything significant happened last night?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders causing the blonde to grunt dissatisfied, "Well we had our first date." she kisses the top of the blonde's head, "That's about it right Quinnie?"

Quinn rolls her eyes lifting her head, "You and Charlie did that sneak attack marking thing."

Santana grins sheepishly, "Not marking Grams, we just rubbed our scent on her."

The older Latina sits back the look of pure concentration on her face. The group stared at her waiting for her to speak. María smirks, "Well Sanny your temper is easily explained you and Charlie are over compensating with the fact that Quinn hasn't allowed you complete your bond."

Quinn swallows, she has a funny feeling what the answer might be but she asks anyway, "Uh 'complete' how, Grams?"

Her grin reminds everyone of Santana's, "I think you know Quinnie." Quinn confirmed her statement by blushing, "When you finally let her place her mark on her and consummate it then you'll be fully bonded. Until then their temper still will be on a hair trigger more so than usual."

Brittany smirks, "What about the fact that Sanny doesn't want anyone to touch Quinnie?"

Alex smirks, "Yeah Mami San nearly screwed Quinn into the floor after I hugged her."

Santana groans this time she's the one that hid her face in Quinn's shoulder, "Shut it you two!"

María chuckles, "That's easy to explain; just like their temper they will be more possessive until the mating is complete."

Quinn blushes she wishes that people will stop talking about her nonexistent sex life. "But Mom and Dad don't act like that with each other."

Manny shrugs, "That's because we're bonded. We have been for years and we have complete trust in that bond."

Alex smiles snuggling up to her husband, "He wasn't as bad as Santana but we did have a few problems early on in our relationship."

Manny looks down at his wife lovingly, "It wasn't until after we had Sanny that all of my temper problems and possessive issues went away."

María look at her granddaughter and her mate, "How much did they tell you about the mating process and bonding?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Not much Grams, I'm still getting used to everything. I only know what I heard or Sanny's told me."

Alex turn her head not wanting to meet her mother's disapproving stare, "Okay let me give you some history into the Sanchez-Lopez family and weres. The Sánchez- Lopez are descendants from the first weres from what our family lore says that the great Aztec GodCamaxtlialso known as Mixcoatl-Camaxtli. He was one of the four creator gods and a god of war and hunting. A great drought and famine swept the country killing crops and wildlife in turn the Aztec people started dying. The god tired of seeing his people die we called the bravest warriors from all his tribes and bestowed them with a gift to provide for their families. As he had them kneeling at his feet mixing his blood and their together with the blood of the fiercest predator in their lands.

"He called the shamans of their tribe to pray until the next full moon and if they pleased him with their gifts and sacrifices he would save them all. So every night the shamans and their peoples prayed and gave thanks in hopes to please their God. Then the night of the full moon came the warriors stood proud waiting for their gift once the moon was at the highest point. The first warrior Mixcoatl, named after his god and said to be the first in our line, begin to phase then the others followed. That night were panthers provided for all of the tribes' people.

"The legends tell us that the Gods further blissed our warriors by allowing to find their one true mate to live their life with. But of course some warriors not chosen for the gifts became jealous and petty, prayed to Tezcatlipoca or Titlacahuan as known as The Mirror That Smokes Anxiety and trouble follow in his wake. He is also known as, "He Whose Slaves We Are." He was the warrior god of the north and the god of sin and misery with an obsidian knife. He bestowed the traitors the gifts of the jaguar and still centuries later they are our enemies." She pauses collecting her thoughts, "Of course there is different telling's of our legends and how different species of weres came to be. I only know what is passed down by my ancestors."

Brittany sits back in awe, "Wow Grams I didn't know who awesome you guys really are. Did you hear that Sanny a God made you a pretty kitty, how cool is that?"

Santana hearing the story before wasn't as effected as the other two girls in the room, "It's pretty sweet Britts." She smiles at Quinn smug, "How does it feel to have a Aztec warrior for a girlfriend?"

Quinn rolls her eyes kissing Santana sweetly, "I have to admit it's pretty cool kitten, maybe you'll stop being a crybaby about things now."

Santana growls playfully tickling her sides, "Imma fierce warrior gifted by the Gods." Quinn bats her hands away shrieking loudly, "Admit it you love it _princesa_."

"Mooooommmmm help me," Quinn turns to her, her hazel eyes pleading.

Alex giggles reaching over and slapping Santana in the back of the head hard, "Down girl let the girl breath.

Santana stops pouting, "Fine whatever."

Quinn lies on the coach gasping for breath, "Yeah you look so fierce pouting like that Sanny." Santana grins shrugging her shoulders letting it go for now.

María shakes her head, "Can I continue or do you two want to play?" Santana winks at her bring Quinn to sit on her lap, "Thank you, okay so everyone knows that Manny was turned, no?" Quinn and Brittany nodded remembering hearing that once, "Okay he's an oddity among us because he was turned by someone that wasn't his mate. We as a species aren't like wolves who hunt humans for food or sport. Or vampires who just like to sire because they can't reproduce the normal way."

Brittany leans forward loving story time watches María mesmerized, "Panthers even normal ones are solitary creatures but unlike them we stay with our families. We just break apart raising families of our own when we reach a certain age. Until we find our mates we never sleep around, it's physically impossible for us to. "She smirks at Quinn, "Another way we're different from normal panthers, all weres mate for life."

Santana straightens up shaking her head slightly. She never wanted Quinn to find out about the next part. María to engrossed telling her story doesn't see Santana desperately trying to shut her up, "If for some reason our mates reject us, mainly it's when they're humans, we die slowly and painfully."

Quinn gasps her eyes starting to tear up, "Santana! You told me you'd be fine. That all you needed was to be close to me. Why did you lie?"

Santana's head hangs low, "I didn't want you to feel you have to be with me, not out of guilt. I need you to be with me because you love me as well." Quinn places a hand on her chin lifting her head up, "And I didn't want you to live with any guilt if you rejected me and Charlie."

Quinn bites her lips, "You stupid, stupid kitten. I get you were trying to protect me but never lie to me again. I need to know everything not just bits and pieces of the truth." Santana nods, "Say it out loud. I need to hear it."

Santana sighs, "I promise never to lie or keep things from you even if I think that it will hurt you. And FYI it wasn't a lie, it was without holding info. I can't lie to you just like I won't ever cheat on you ever."

Quinn slaps her arm, "Whatever just don't leave me in the dark about these things."

_Shit I'm whipped already_, she smirks. _But I don't care I've always been whipped._ She gives her a sicken loving smile and nods.

María smirks that would show her Sanny not to keep secrets, "Okay can I continue now?" Every one nods and Quinn settles back snuggling into Santana, "Alright another way we're different from normal panthers is that _all_ weres mate for life. If our mate dies we follow after them." María frowns, "We don't live forever but we do age lower than a human unless our mate is human and wishes to remain so."

Alex grins up at her Mom, "I bet our blonde daughters can't guess how old you are Mami."

María smirks, "I'm not going to tell them either Alejandra."

Manny winks at Brittany, "She's actually over a century old."

Brittany giggles, "Wow Grams I love you but you're old."

María growls at her blonde granddaughter playfully moving like she was going to pounce on the taller girl, "I might be older _preciosa_ but I'm still stronger than you."

Brittany giggles running to Alex and Manny to protect her. María winks before going on with her story, "Now that we all realize that I'm not old, I shall continue. Quinnie _mi amor_, I don't think you're being honest with yourself or Santana."

Quinn sits up losing the amused smile she was flashing at Brittany, "What do you mean Grams? I haven't lied about anything."

Santana growls at her grandmother in warning, María smiles serenely, "I didn't mean to imply that you're lying intentionally. Let me explain this a different way, Santana has gone in heat."

Santana mouth drops open and her face flushes, "But I um well that's not possible." She stutters out, "I've gone in heat before and I've never grew this." She points to her crotch.

"This is what I meant by Quinn not being honest with herself," María explains, "There has to be a significant shift in your relationship for this to happen. She's in love with both of your sides."

The smile on Santana's lit up the entire room. Charlie purred deep in her chest as Santana pulled Quinn in her arms, "Is this true Quinnie? Do you love me?"

Quinn buried her face in Santana's chest, "Ma…maybe I mean no. I mean yes, yes I do love you as more than my best friend. But this is all still too fast for me San I'm not ready for sex." She points to her crotch, "I'm definitely not ready for that right now."

Santana kisses the top of her head, "I'm not either Quinnie and even if I was I would never force you."

María clears her throat, "That may not be up to you San." She tells her in a gentle voice, "Charlie will be restless, more so than usual, now that you're in heat. She's going to want to claim her mate; it depends on much control you both have."

Santana shakes her head, "NO! No I would never do that to Quinn. I would never force this on her." she rubs her hands up and down Quinn's shivering back, "I don't care how much I much I want to finish the bonding, it ain't happening Grams." Charlie growled rattling her cage agreeing with her human, disgusted at the thought of forcing their mate into anything.

María smirks sitting back, "Well than this means something else entirely then." Santana huffs pulling Quinn on her lap calming herself down by rubbing her nose on Quinn's neck.

Alex cocks her head to the side she knows that tone of voice. Hell she lived with in for three thirds of a century, "What's going on in that head of yours mother?"

The older were shrugs innocently, "Nothing bad Ali _calmate niña_." Alex growls leaning back gesturing for her to continue, "Unlike today's society the ancient gods did not, _does not _view homosexuality as a sin. Yes same sex mates are few and far between the last recorded pairing in our family was in the late 17th century. Both men and weres," she pauses drawing in a deep breath waiting for Quinn to look at her. When the blonde does María smiles apologetically, "there's always a more dominate were in any pairing, the one that wasn't dominate developed something like our Sanny when he went in heat."

Santana looked up stopping her ministrations causing the blonde in her arms to grunt her displeasure, "But Grams males don't go in heat, right?" She pulls Quinn into her tighter when a thought flashes in her head, "No freaking way he had a…"

Alex jumps up furious, "Why the hell didn't you warn us Mami? We could've prepared Santana for the possibility, and maybe save her some embarrassment." She hisses at her mother baring her sharp canines.

Santana whimpers nuzzling Quinn's neck again, she wanted to jump up and show this two women who was really in charge. Charlie grinned as she meowed in agreement.

María chuckles not even a little afraid of her daughters display, "Sit down before you hurt yourself Ali. I didn't know until a year ago and I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to freak Sanny out. And not mention the fact there was no guarantees that San and Charlie would be the more dominate ones. It could have happened to Quinn if she decided to turn, plus _mija_ if I had known that Quinn agreed to give our Sanny the chance she deserves than I would have explained all that I learn." Her voice comes out in a roar, "Now sit down and remember who the leader of this family is."

Alex whimpers lowering her eyes and tilting her neck to show her submission, "Sorry mother." She sat on her husband's lap burrowing into him like Quinn was doing on Santana's lap.

Brittany frowns trying to make sense of this new information, "So the one with the penis is in charge?"

Manny chuckles nuzzling his wife's neck, "Not necessarily Britts, I think María is trying to say that's it's another gift from the gods." He smiles at the his other blonde daughter, "Santana's our only child therefore between her and Carlos the family line ends. This way Santana and Quinn can give us cubs."

María nods, "Correct Manny but you missed one more thing." She looks over to Santana smiling, "Santana will take over as head of the family when my time comes."

Santana snaps her head up, "Grams say what? Mom is next in line not me."

María shakes her head, "Nope you are _jefe _it shows through the amount of control you have over your cat. Normally when mated weres who haven't completed the bonding has one of the them goes into heat or if the human have their monthly cycle, the need to consummate is over whelming. Unless they have very good control they will complete the bonding."

Santana pulls a disgusted face again, "Rape?"

María shrugs helplessly, "In very few cases yes but in most the partner is playing hard to get and goes through with the bonding."

Alex looks at her daughter sheepishly, "Don't forget we are animals too, some like for their potential mates to prove that they can protect them and their cubs when they have them but if not the bonding is rejected."

Quinn looks up swallowing, "So if San didn't have amazing control she would try to force me?"

Alex shakes her head again, "Absolutely not, if it came to that we would send her to Mami for training."

Santana groans her head resting between Quinn's breast, "Thank god I only go in heat twice a year for a week because normal panthers stay in heat longer."

María nods, "Yes that is true."

Brittany frowns thinking hard, "So Sanny has a penis because when they finally have sexy times they can have babies that are completely theirs. Not like human lesbian couples that have use some guy's swimmers." She ticks off her fingers, "And Sanny takes over the family if something happens to Grams and Grandpa. Right?"

The adults in the room nod, "Okay so Sanny has awesome control because she's the real HBIC if not she would try and push Quinnie before she was ready." Once again everyone nods, "Okay she grew her penis now because Quinnie finally caught up and figured out she loves Sanny?"

Santana was having trouble wrapping her head around everything she learned, "But my control has always been good. I just thought it was because I found Quinn so early and it just grew stronger with time."

"Nope a weaker were would have bit and claimed Quinn by now probably tried to turned her as well," Manny tells her. "Just like the weakling that turned me but since I met your mother because of it I won't complain."

Quinn groans, "I think I'm getting a headache." She smiles when Santana leans up kissing her forehead softly, "Thank you baby. Would it be easier for San, if I stayed away until she has not in heat anymore?"

Santana whimpers tightening her hold, "No I need you here with me."

Quinn sighs kissing the top of her head, "I just want to make it easier on you."

Santana looks wearing a big goofy grin, "It would be harder to be away from you, Quinnie. Don't you feel the pull?" Quinn cocks her head to the side thinking, "Yesterday when you went to your house didn't it hurt to be away?"

Quinn nods, "Yes it did."

Alex jumps in, "That's because Charlie and Santana were calling for you to come back. In the first couple years you two won't be able to be apart for too long."

Santana smirks "Think of it as dying from dehydration or starvation slowly and painfully."

Quinn blinks crinkling her nose, "Very nice picture Sanny."

Santana chuckles, "But it's the truth I was always planning on following you wherever you went to college."

"My own personal stalker," Quinn teases.

Santana wears her patent scowl, "Shut it Blondie, I'm too cute to be a stalker."

Quinn grins, "Keep telling yourself that Satan. You've been stalking me since the day we met."

Santana growls stands up with Quinn in her arms. Quinn squeals, "Santana put me down!" Santana jogs with her outside and the pool comes into view, "You better not even think about it, Sanny!" she struggles in her steely grasps, "Put me down!"

Santana smirks devilishly, "Where do you want me to put you down?" She stops at the edge of the pool; she pretends to throw her, "In the pool?"

Quinn grabs a hold of her neck, "No not the pool, Santana!"

She moves her arms again, "Are you sure?"

"Stop baby please," she lowers her voice brushing her lips on the Latina's ear. "Please put me down."

Santana bites back a groan, feeling her new appendage start to stir. "What do I get if do," her voice raspy causing Quinn to shiver.

The blonde rubs her nose on Santana's neck leaving a trail of kisses, "I'll give you a kiss." Santana moans, "Or two." Kissing her way up to the Latina's pouty lips, "Or three."

Santana growls crashing her lips into Quinn's mouth. The blonde in her arms whimpered helplessly as her panther deepens the kiss, both were unaware of their surroundings. A pair of arms shove the oblivious couple into the water. The blonde barely has time to squeal when the water rushes up to over her head. Quinn kicks slightly panicked when a pair of strong tan arms circle her waist pulling up to the surface. Quinn coughs gasping for breath, when she could finally focus she sees a blonde at the edge of the pool laughing at them doubled over holding her sides.

"Brittany! You asshole," Quinn shouts holding onto Santana for dear life.

Brittany calms down still giggling, "Sorry Quinnie but you two looked like you needed to cool down a little bit."

Santana growls swimming with Quinn in her arms, "Aww Tana looks like a wet kitten," Randy snickers.

Santana narrows her eyes at the laughing sisters; she smirks helping Quinn up onto the ledge. Before Brittany or Randy could even blink the found themselves with water up their noses. Quinn laughs high fiving her girl, "Ha suck on that Pierce sisters."

Santana sits on the on the ledge her feet dangling in the water, smirking at the other two blondes, "Yup no one messes with my girl."

Quinn blushes prettily and leans over to peck Santana's lips, "Damn straight baby." She squeals again when someone tries to push her back in from behind, but Santana's strong arms keep her from falling. She looks over her shoulders and sees Carlos grinning mischievously it must be a Sánchez-Lopez thing.

Santana growls at him, "_¿Por qué estás jugando con mi mujer, primo?"_

Carlos glares back at her, "_Porque te estás metiendo con la mía, jefe."_

Santana straightens up eyeing thoughtfully, "Like Quinn's mine, primo?"

Carlos looks around nervously, "Yes, _jefe_ like Quinnie's yours."

"How come you never said anything? We would have had you come and start school over here instead of being away for a year," Alex scolds him gently.

The smaller boy shrugs, "Because I wasn't sure what it all meant and I was kinda scared."

Santana nods understanding, "Will it's settled than, Randy guess what?"

The smallest blonde pouts on the ledge, "What Sanny?" She's still feeling put out from being tossed in the pool.

"Carlos will be moving here and go to school with you next year," Santana smiles.

Both kids smile at each other shyly but happy that they get to spend more time with each other. The adults stare at the younger were thoughtfully, she's taken to this being in charge thing a little too well. Santana on the other hand shrugs her shoulders unapologetically helping Quinn up so they can go change out of their wet clothes.

The couple leaves a wet trail behind them as they walk up to the Santana's room. Quinn walks into the en suite bathroom and sits heavily on the closed toilet seat.

Santana stands around nervously fidgeting with her shirt, "Are you okay with everything Quinnie? I know it's a lot to take in all at once. I planned on telling you everything but a little at a time."

Quinn smiles tiredly, "Yeah it's a lot to take in Sanny but I'm okay." She flushes looking away, "It's just that I didn't plan on telling I love you for the first time with our family in the room. I wanted to plan out a romantic date or something and tell you then."

Santana kneels next to her kissing her limp hands, "You can still do that, I would have no problem with a romantic evening with my girl." She smiles brilliantly, "But I can't say that I'm upset that Grams forced it out of you." She presses their joined hands up to her heart, "My heart feels full and complete for the first time ever, but like I said downstairs we can take as much time as you need. I waited years for you, I can wait a few months or years until you're ready to complete the bonding."

Quinn blushes to the tip of her toes when images of a hot sweaty and naked Santana hovering over her. And then it was replaced with the image of them creating their own children together. Santana growls when Quinn's arousal hits her nose, she crashes their lips together again. Quinn gasps than groans into the bruising kiss, their lips move together in synch.

Quinn lets out a whimpering moan when Santana lips her lips asking for entrances, which she was quickly granted. Santana hears Charlie in the back of her mind begging for them to mark her now too lay claim on their mate. Santana pulls away trying to calm her raging hormones, but she trips over her feet and falls on the edge of the bath tub. Pain explodes in her lower region and travels up her spine leaving the girl a whimpering mess.

Quinn sits next to the girl who was curled into a ball, "Oh my god Santana, are you okay?" The girl just whimpers holding on to her broken junk, "Oh course you're not okay, that was a stupid question." Santana looks up with tearful chocolate eyes, "Do you need anything? Some ice or something?"

Santana shakes her head whimpering, "Remind me to apologize to any guy I ever kneed in the junk. This shit hurts Quinnie."

Quinn bits back a chuckle as she leans over to kiss her sweaty forehead, "Why the hell did you move away so fast anyways?"

Santana glares at her weakly, "This shit ain't funny Q; it feels like someone's poking me with a fucking hot poker or something." She moves to stand up still cupping her bruised ego, "I was trying to pull away before I act like an ass again. I was trying to be chivalrous and shit but this is the thanks that I get with you laughing like some damn hyena."

Quinn coos at her adorable girlfriend, "Aww Sanny you're so sweet but next time just stop the kiss and try not to break yourself before we have our kids."

She blushes when she realizes what she just said, but Santana has a dreamy far away expression on her face, "You really want to have my cubs, I mean kid? How many?"

Quinn smiles wearing the same dreamy face, "I want a big family maybe 3 kids, one boy named Santiago who looks just like you and the other two will be girls."

Santana doesn't feel the pain anymore cuts in, "One girl will have your pretty blonde hair and hazel eyes and the other will be a mixture of us both."

Quinn nods pulling her knees up to her chin, "She'll be brunette with hazel eyes and my complexion or blonde with brown eyes and your pretty complexion."

Santana sits gingerly on the edge of the tub, "The boy will be older so he can protect his sisters, but I want another son and he'll be the baby of the family. And he'll look just like you this time; I like the thought of having a son with your eyes."

Quinn smiles getting up, "But not right now Sanny we have all the time in the world to have our family." She kisses Santana's temple softly, "You get out of your wet clothes and I'll find you something loose and comfy to wear. Since Columbus is a bust this weekend I say we go shopping and buy some boxers and looser pants." She walks out of the bathroom leaving a deliriously happy Santana behind her.

Santana still stuck in her dream world starts playing their whole life from finishing high school to going to college form when she proposes to the perfect wedding. And she sees the birth of their cubs, she sighs happily. Yup her life with Quinn will be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: What Happened to Lazy Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee no matter how much I dream about it at night. I'm from south Texas so the Spanish music I listen to is different, it's called Tejano. With that in mind the song used is called 'Borracho De Besos' by La Fiebre don't worry I put the translation next to the Spanish lyrics. As always thank you guys for your awesome support. Okay kiddies on with the show.**

**Chapter Six: What Happened to Lazy Days**

* * *

**_A_****_fter_** the bathroom incident the girls went to the mall but they ended up leaving before they could do any shopping. Santana's temper got the better of her and she nearly ripped some poor guy's head off for looking at her for too long. Quinn struggled with the furious were panther while trying to get her out the door and into the car. Thankfully Brittany was there to help because the Quinn's presence didn't help any it actually seemed to add fuel to the fire when the guy continued to leer at her mate. Charlie and Santana was pretty close to getting away from her hold when Brittany whispered something in her ear. They left with a stunned audience following their every move. On the way home Santana apologized feeling embarrassed by her outburst.

So when Quinn sank into Santana's comfy bed that night she instantly fell asleep, sighing into the plush warmth. She's always loved this bed and found every excuse to sleep in here even before they got together. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn before she could close her eyes and the day's events caught up to her, it's been a long week already. She sighed one last time inhaling Santana's soothing scent drifting off peacefully.

The next morning when she wakes up to an empty bed it made the blonde girl pout pitifully but she lost the pout and started smiling when she heard Santana singing in the shower. She loves that smoky voice she has not only was it sexy but her voice is soothing and unlike Rachel's voice (even though there's no denying it, it's beautiful) it wasn't as overwhelming, though. It was perfect like her, if she got her head out of her ass sooner than she would have seen that a long time ago.

Although being Santana's mate is no less dramatic so far than it was chasing after Rachel for the last six months but at least she knows that Santana loves her. Unconditionally and forever. She loves the way that sounds, forever with San. She has a half smile on her face thinking back to their conversation the day before about how many babies they'll have. Now that she was being honest with herself, she can say that she always imagined a future with Santana in it. She even dreamed about it sometimes.

Of course all the new info she received yesterday it's still a lot to wrap her mind around. Her sexy were panther girlfriend grows a penis now, at least twice a year. Try saying that ten times fast, yeah she trips over it. Charlie, her adorable panther wants to throw her on the floor and claim her but not only claim her and mark her but turn her as well. One of the most interesting things about this whole mating thing is she's starting to feel Santana and Charlie's emotions, so when Grams brought up how some weres turned their human mates, Charlie and Santana felt like they were vibrating with want and excitement. She won't say that she never thought about being turned because she did think about off and on since first finding out about Santana six years ago. In fact she was rather excited about the prospect of being able to go hunting with Charlie and maybe just a little weirded out about the whole killing an animal thing, but as long as Charlie and San are with her she'll manage, she hopes.

The next thing she knows is that a pair of lush lips was kissing her face gently. "Hmmm, good morning I must have dozed off again, baby," Quinn's voice husky from sleep and a small smile graced her lips.

A raspy chuckle sounded from her attacker, "How did you know it was me and not B, kissing you?"

Quinn's eyes flutter open and her smile widened, "After a week or so of kissing these tasty lips, I'd know them anywhere besides I felt you. If that wasn't enough I know your scent anywhere," She smirks naughtily, "And if it was Brittany than I'm sure she would've tried to cop a feel."

Quinn leans up for another kiss but Santana ducks her head growls playfully nipping Quinn's chin, "I love my bestie but the girl's got octopus hands, I'm telling you." Santana's wet hair fell on Quinn's face, "I think that she has enough common sense not to touch what's mine, though."

Quinn lifted her brow, "This is Britt we're talking about Sanny. Her curiosity will always get her in trouble."

Santana sits up pulling Quinn with her laughing softly, "That's true." She smiles softly when Quinn pushes back her wet hair from her face, "So what's the plan for today? Obviously Columbus is a bust this weekend and shopping was a disaster yesterday. So what does my beautiful mate want to do today? Does she want to try shopping again?"

Quinn shrugs trying to pull Santana back down onto the comfy bed, "I think that I'd like to just hang out with _my_ mate today after shopping yesterday I rather just chill with my girl." Santana smirks falling next to Quinn, "No one and nothing else today but us being lazy and cuddling watching TV."

Santana smiles, "I can handle that, if fact that sounds wonderful." She chews her lip looking worried all of a sudden, "Are you sure that you want you trust me right now? I mean my bodies kinda crazy right now with the whole being in heat thing and yesterday was kinda of scary for us both." She puts her head on Quinn's chest and blows out her breath, "I won't be hurt or upset if you need to leave or something."

Quinn shakes her exasperated lifting up Santana's head bringing her face close to hers, "I told you before and I'll keep saying it until you believe it." She punctuated the next sentence with kisses, "I. Trust. You. Always." She pulls back smiling, "Get it now, kitten? I love you."

Santana grins sheepishly ignoring the stirring between her legs disturbing her a little. Thankful her new friend won't be there to for too much longer, "I get it. I love you to _princesa_." She leans forward kissing Quinn again, "Your lips are like an addiction baby. I can get drunk on your kisses and still never want to stop." She tilts her head looking mischievous before starting to sing softly:

_Borracho de besos (**Drunk on kisses**)  
Borracho de amor (**Drunk on love**)  
Me tienes ya loca, de tanta pasión (**You've got me crazy, with so much passion**)_

Quinn giggles, years of being a part of the López household made her fluent in Spanish, not the three years in Mr. Schue's class.

_Me embriagan tus besos (**Your kisses intoxicate me**)  
Me embriaga tu amor (**Your love intoxicates me**)  
No sé qué le pasa (**I don't know what's happening**)  
No sé qué le has hecho a mi corazón (**I don't know what you did to my heart**)_

Santana smiles at her sweetly, "I seriously don't know what you did to my heart, Q. It's been yours the moment I laid eyes on you."

Quinn feels her heart skip a beat but Santana continues singing not giving her a chance to say anything.

Borracho de besos (**_Drunk on kisses_**_)  
Borracho de ti (**Drunk on you**)  
Entre más me besas, más quiero de ti (**The more you kiss me, the more I want you**)_

Quinn nods agreeing with that line, every kiss just makes her want more.

_Me gusta tu forma de hacer el amor (**I like your way of making love**)_

"Well we haven't done that yet but when we do," Santana whispers in her ear. "It'll be my new favorite thing."

Quinn flushes instantly feeling aroused causing Santana's nostrils to flare and growl but she pushed down the arousal and started singing again.

_Por eso te quiero (**That's why I love you**)  
Por eso te adoro con loca pasión (**That's why I adore you with such a mad passion**)_

_Me tienes loca por tu amor (**You've got me crazy for your love**)  
Me envenenaste el corazón (**You've poisoned my heart**)  
Que ya no se (**So much that I don't know**)_

Quinn stands up suddenly pulling Santana with her and they start dancing to the music inside their heads.

_Que voy hacer, si perdería tu querer (**I don't know what to do, if I'd lose your love**)  
Me tienes loca por tu amor (**I'm crazy for your love**)  
Me has llenado de pasión (**You've filled me with passion**)  
Que ya no sé qué voy hacer (**So much that I don't know what to do**)  
Si dejas de ser mi mujer (**If you will not be my woman anymore**)_

Quinn lays her head on her Santana's shoulder whispering knowing that she could hear, "Never."

Santana smiles humming the instrumental part of the song, dancing them around the room. Before Santana could continue with the song Quinn takes over the singing:

_Borracho de besos (**Drunk on kisses**)  
Borracho de amor (**Drunk on love**)  
Me tienes ya loca, de tanta pasión (**You've got me crazy, with so much passion**)_

Santana laughs softly, her accent could use some work but Quinn still sounded perfect in her ears.  
_  
Me embriagan tus besos (**Your kisses intoxicate me**)  
Me embriaga tu amor (**Your love intoxicates me**)  
No sé qué le pasa (**I don't know what's happening**)  
No sé qué le has hecho a mi corazón (**I don't know what you did to my heart**)_

Santana closed her eyes letting Quinn's angelic voice wash over her.

_Borracho de besos (**Drunk on kisses**)  
Borracho de ti (**Drunk on you**)  
Entre más me besas, más quiero de ti (**The more you kiss me, the more I want you**)_

She smirks thinking the same thing as before, it's only a matter of time. She blends her voice with Quinn's.

_Me gusta tu forma de hacer el amor (**I like your way of making love**)  
Por eso te quiero (**That's why I love you**)  
Por eso te adoro con loca pasión (**That's why I adore you with such a mad passion**)_

_Me tienes loco por tu amor (**You've got me crazy for your love**)  
Me envenenaste el corazón (**You've poisoned my heart**)  
Que ya no se (**So much that I don't know**)  
Que voy hacer, si perdería tu querer (**I don't know what to do, if I'd lose your love**)  
Me tienes loca por tu amor (**I'm crazy for your love**)  
Me has llenado de pasión (**You've filled me with passion**)  
Que ya no sé qué voy hacer (**So much that I don't know what to do**)  
Si dejas de ser mi mujer (**If you will not be my woman anymore**)_

They stayed dancing around the room with Santana humming. Both of the girls' content just to be in one other's arms.

"Girls breakfast," Alex says through the door.

Santana groans, "Okay Mom we'll be right down."

Alex chuckles, "No funny business girls"

Quinn flushes, "Mom!"

Santana growls softly and lets her head fall back onto Quinn's shoulder, "Damn parents." She tilts her hearing a faint knock on the door. Santana lifted her head suddenly sniffing the air, "Well damn I wasn't expecting her to come back this early."

Quinn looked at her confused, "Expecting who? Who's early, baby?"

"You'll see," Santana grinned pulling her out of the room. "Don't worry you'll love who it is, promise."

Quinn rolled her eyes, pouting but followed her down the stairs anyways, "Damn panthers and their damned super noses." She whined, "All I wanted was to lie down and cuddle with my girlfriend but noooo she had to ruin my lazy day."

"Whose girlfriend," a familiar voice sounded to right.

Quinn snapped her head up spotting a tall willowy blonde standing by the window grinning widely at her, "Frannie!" she launched herself into her sister's arms. "I missed you, Sissy!" she wrapped her arms around her big sisters neck nearly choking the poor girl.

The older version of their mother barely had time to brace herself for the small missile headed her way. She stumbled back but Alex steadies her, "I knew that I'd find you here and I missed you too, Lucy." She untangles herself from Quinn's death grip, "Who has a girlfriend?"

Quinn blushes pulling a suddenly shy Santana to her, "Um surprise!" She giggles nervously, "Santana's kinda like my girlfriend now."

Frannie lift her brow matching Quinn's infamous brow, her green eyes clearly shocked, "Really? Wow. Oh wow, when did this happen?"

Quinn slides her hand down hold Santana's, "After New York I didn't tell you over the phone because I wanted to do it face to face." Quinn sucks in a deep breath feeling nauseous, "I love Santana. I think I've always been in love with her. So this isn't exactly a sudden decision and I know you love Santana like a sister, the whole López family…"

Frannie covers her mouth, "Stop talking Lucy and let me think, please."

Quinn nods nervous that she was about to lose her the only family that she had left. Well there's still her mother but the woman checked out on her years ago.

Frannie turns her head to look at Santana, narrowing her eyes, "Do you love my sister Snix?"

Santana lip curls up, Frannie gave her that nickname the day they first met, "I've always loved her and I always will until the day I die." She stands up straight looking Frannie in the eye not backing down, "I respect you and I love you like a sister but I'm not giving up Quinn. Not now. Not ever. If her being with a girl bothers you than you'll just have to get over it…"

"Shut up Snix," Frannie interrupts. She looks over to her baby sister who looks back swallowing nervously. Frannie closes her eyes sighing, "For some reason I always thought it would be you and Brittany that would end up together." She smiles, "But I kind of hoped that you'd end up with my Lucy."

Quinn let her sisters words wash over her, "So, so you're okay with us then?"

Frannie opens her arms enveloping her baby sister, "Of course Luce, all I want is for you to be happy. Mom and Dad are lost causes so I've always been glad you found another family that loves you as much as me." Quinn sobs gently into her sister's neck, "But I'm to blame too though, I should've came back sooner."

Quinn shakes her head, "No you were going to school having a life and everything. I was never mad at you, Sissy." She sniffles pitifully, "I was afraid that you'd never want to see me again because I know how Daddy and Mom will react to this. I'll be lucky if they gave me time to pack up my things before the kick me out the door."

Frannie tightened her hold cursing inwardly on how much every Fabray failed the youngest member. "Screw what they think Luce, you have me now and you always will." She lifts up her by the chin gently, "That's why I came back early this summer because I have something to tell. I got a job as an intern at the hospital here." She wipes away Quinn's tears, "I missed enough of your life, I didn't want to miss your senior year."

Quinn smiles brightly, "Really? You're moving here with us?" Frannie nods conforming it and Quinn squeezes her tighter than before, "I'm so happy Sissy I want you to get to know Sanny and Britt and everyone else better."

Frannie smiles, "Me too. I need to make sure that she treats my baby Lucy right though not like those other assholes you dated," she narrows her eyes at the Latina playfully, "or she'll have to answer to me."

Santana gulps loudly, she might be a big bad panther but this is her Quinn's family. Well the only family that counts, "I promise that I will always treat Quinn with the respect and love that she deserves."

Frannie scans Santana's face for any sign that she was lying but saw none. So she smiles timidly, "Okay than I want details about this relationship and what happened with Finn and New York."

Quinn scratches her nose feeling like a nine year old again, "Um Mom left for her Booze Cruise early so I've been staying here, but I'll come back since you're here now."

Alex steps in before Santana could start crying like she wanted to when Quinn said she'll go back home with Frannie, "You could always stay her Frannie. I mean we have plenty of room and I know that Quinnie would love it if you stay here."

Frannie grins shaking her head, "Sorry Alex but I think that it'll be best if I stay at Mom's for now. Besides by the look of things you have a full house already." She points outside to where Carlos and Randy were playing by the pool. Brittany was also lounging nearby watching them carefully. Frannie turns her head away so she wouldn't be caught staring at the dancer for too long.

Alex rolls her eyes, "One more won't hurt _mija_ but if you change your mind the offer stands but for now come have breakfast with us."

Frannie nods smiling, "Okay I missed your cooking Alex." She looks out the window again, "What about Brittany and her sister. Is that your cousin Santana? Damn he got big from the last time I saw him."

Alex smirks, "They ate and yes that's Carlos. He's all grown up now."

They all sat in the kitchen while Frannie grilled the girls about school and Glee. Quinn told her as much as she could without revealing the López's secret. Santana was still a little nervous being around Frannie but thankfully Charlie and her instincts didn't come out every time the sisters hugged or when Quinn laid her head on Frannie's shoulder.

Alex feeling that Santana was about to bolt out the door to get away from Frannie's playful grilling. She decided to take some of the pressure off of her daughter, "So Frannie when does your internship start?" Santana sighs gratefully, thanking her Mom silently for getting the older Fabray's attention off of her.

Frannie wipes her mouth delicately, surprisingly or unsurprisingly the Fabray sisters have a lot of the same mannerisms Papa Fabray raised his princesses to be ladies after all, "Well it starts July first but next week I have to go to orientation for two days but after that I have at least two weeks free before I get put on a rotation."

Manny smiles winking at his daughter, "Did you know the specialty that you wanted to go into are you undecided."

Frannie smirks knowing exactly what the older couple was up too, "I want to be a trauma surgeon so I'll be good with a scalpel." She grins innocently at the nearly whimpering Santana, "It's a skill that can come in handy I think. Especially for the person who hurts my baby sister or breaks her heart."

Quinn rolls her eyes before reaching over and slapping Frannie in the back of her head, "Leave my girlfriend alone you evil witch."

Santana scowls looking down at her plate. What the hell she's a freaking were panther? That means she's stronger than Frannie could ever hope to be. So why the hell was she shaking in her boxers like a scared little bitch right now? She sighs because this is Frannie the girl that treated her like a sister and whose sister she's in love with. She takes a deep breath before planting her HBIC smirk firmly on, "It's okay Q she just wants to make sure that I'm going to treat you right."

Frannie sits back grinning, she's always like this girl now she remembered why. Santana Fucking López never back down to anyone or anything. She just might be perfect for her sister, "Its tradition Lucy Q for the girl's family to grill and terrify a potential love interest." She turns her head winking, "Now stop ruining my fun."

Quinn leans forward glaring at her big sister, "Your fun is about to make my girlfriend piss her pants. So please behave." Her eyes start to dance impishly, "At least until Santana picks me up for our next date."

Frannie tilts her head thoughtfully, "Do you think that Mom has one of Daddy's old guns lying around anywhere?"

Santana chokes on the juice she just started drinking. Quinn pats her back nonchalantly, "I think she took his shotgun. As a matter of fact it's in the den somewhere."

Alex and Manny bite the inside of their cheeks to keep from bursting out laughing at their poor baby's scared look. Frannie stretches lazily, "That's good to know Lucy Q."

Santana stares at her mate wide eyed, "Quinn you're really not helping babe."

Quinn snickers deciding to take misery on her girl. She leans over kissing the Latina's sweaty forehead, "I'm just playing baby I wouldn't let my scary sister hurt you."

Santana frowns realizing that she's been had. She slumps down pouting, "You both suck. I changed my mind Quinnie, the Fabray sisters are too much of a pain in my ass."

Frannie giggles, "Aw come on Sanny, I was just having a little bit of fun." Leaning back as well, she feels stuffed, "I think you're good for my baby Lucy, but I'm sorry if I took it too far." Turning on the full power of her puppy dog eyes, no one could resist them. Quinn smirks before giving Santana the same look, after all she did learned from the best.

"Damn Fabray's and their damned pouting hazel eyes," Santana mutters under her breath. "Fine I forgive you both but I still think you're both assholes."

The Fabray sisters grin smugly they haven't lost their touch. Quinn hugs Santana kissing her cheek whispering, "I'll make it up to you later, I promise baby."

Frannie stands up putting away her dishes, "As much as would like to stay and torture Santana some more, I'm a little tired right now and I could use a nap."

She leans over to kiss Quinn's cheek, "I want to have dinner with you two later."

They all walk into the living room and Alex pulls her back into a hug, "Think about staying here, okay? We would be more than happy to have you stay here and I know that Quinnie would love it."

Frannie nods kissing the older Latina's cheek and hugging the girls again before she turns to leave, "I'll think about it Alex and Lucy, Snix be ready by 6..ish." Punctuality has never been one of her strong suits, unless it was school or work, "Breadsticks on me girls."

Santana slides her arm around Quinn's waist knowing that 'Stix was a peace offering for being a douche earlier, but she loves her 'Stix she who was she to say no, "Sounds good Frannie."

Brittany comes in just then and starts squealing when she sees who was standing by the door. The tall dancer launches herself on older Fabray sister followed by the younger version of Brittany, "Fwannie! When did you get back?"

Frannie laughs at the mini pile up in her arms next to the López family the Pierce sisters was part of the family her baby sister should've had growing up, "Hey ya, squirt I just got back today. How have you been princess?" She smiles gently at Brittany who gives her a big toothy grin. Frannie sighs, she really needs to get over this crush she has had on the girl since last summer. After all she's a lot older than her and it's just wrong, right?

Randy hangs onto her leg tighter, "I've been weal, real good and passed all my classes so I don't have summer school this time." She grins up at one of her favorite big sisters feeling proud of her accomplishments.

Frannie high fives the smaller girl, "Awesome that's what I'd like to hear." She swallows turning her attention onto the other blonde, "What about you Britts?"

Brittany lays her head on Frannie's shoulder smiling. She knows that Frannie has a small crush on her but she also knows that Frannie would never acted on it. The dancer doesn't know whether or not to be sad about it, since she's still a little hung up on Rachel at the moment, "I passed to and…"

A deep growling sounded from the patio door everyone turned their heads to see Carlos crouched low with his teeth bared. Frannie backs away quickly while she pushes Brittany and Randy and behind her. Santana dashing in front of them. Frannie blinked confused, "Wasn't she just on the other side of the room?"

Quinn rush to her sister shielding her while Brittany shields Randy with their bodies. Quinn whispered, "Shhh it's going to be okay."

"Carlos you need to calm down _primo_, no one's trying to steal your mate," Santana hisses out.

Randy and Frannie are the only ones struggling to figure out what's going on. Manny and Alex suddenly appears in front of the girls crouching protectively, making them all gasp in shock. Frannie whispers franticly to no one in particular, "Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Quinn pulls all the three girls to the wall, "I'll explain later Sissy I promise but so now just shut up."

Carlos continues to growl and hiss needing to be by his mate. This unknown blonde was hugging _his_ mate. _His_ Miranda. He and his panther needed to make sure that this _puta_ didn't try to steal his mate. If he was thinking clearly instead of running on pure instinct then he would have recognized that this was Quinn's sister. She was family and not a threat.

"My mate. Protect." He hiss at Santana.

Santana bares her canines hissing louder, "No one's trying to steal your mate. **_SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!_**" she roars shaking the window.

All four blondes whimper out the fear, Santana winches hating that she caused her mate to fear her even if was only for a second. She'll apologize later after she calms her stupid little cousin down.

The panther inside Carlos growls knowing that this was the _jefe_ speaking and he should obey but he still refused to back down. His Randy was in trouble, right? His body starts shaking when he stated to phase right in front of the four human girls. A smaller leaner black panther cub burst out landing in the center of the room, arching his back.

Charlie huffs pissed that this little punk had the balls to challenge her and threaten her mate and her family, well she going to show him who the big bad panther was. Before Carlos could even blink Charlie lands in front of him towering over the cub. Her big body was low to the floor growling and hissing dangerously in his face, '_Back down NOW!_'

'_NO MY MATE_,' the cub snarled.

Alex and Manny groan phasing as well to protect their girls. Alex growled crouching in front of the girls, '_Back down, now!_'

Manny flicked his tail back and forth, '_Now is not the time son. No one's trying to steal your mate._'

The cub shakes his large head, '_MY MATE!_'

Frannie stares with her mouth hanging open wondering if maybe she was dreaming. Yeah that it she's dreaming and any second she's going to wake up. Any second now. She knows she's not dreaming when she feels Quinn's trembling hand take hers. Randy buries her face into Brittany's stomach whimpering in fear. Carlos tried to explain this morning what he and his family were but she didn't believe him. She thought he was just being silly but now that all four of the López family members were big freaking cats it's safe to say that she believes him now. Brittany stares in awe, she's only ever seen Charlie and she's beautiful but this is just amazing. Well not the being scared to death part but seeing them all like is so cool. Maybe after Carlos stops being a little douche they will let Brittany play with them.

Carlos shakes his head he feels the fear coming from his mate and it makes him want to curl in a whimpering ball in front of her. But this is what he was made for to protect what was his, right? He tilts his large head to stare at the interloper that was still touching his mate. He hears 4 sets of hearts racing and he smells their fear but _she's still touching his Randy!_ A deep growl resonates from deep inside of him as he bears his fearsome looking teeth inching closer to the girls.

Charlie growls out a warning feeling the fur stand up on the back of her neck, _'Calm down now! You're scaring your mate and mine.'_

For a moment that seemed to get through to the cub but he used it as a distraction. Being the smaller of the two Carlos ducks down between her legs trying to get past her. He almost got away but Charlie's strong jaws snapped down around his tail pulling him back. The cub yelps, swinging his front paw leaving four deep scratches on her face.

Charlie yelps jumping back shaking her head, '_Oh you're gonna get in now, cub!_'

The panther cub does his version of an 'Oh Shit' face but stands his ground. The cub gives a weak roar before he and Charlie jumped at the same time. They crashed into each other sounding like thunder hit the house.

Randy screams hugging onto Brittany tighter. This isn't her Carlos. Her Carlos was a sweet boy that would never her or anyone else. She doesn't understand why this is happening. Brittany changed her mind she doesn't think it would be a good idea to try and play with the kitten right now. Quinn swallows shaking in fear, wondering why Carlos was targeting her sister. Frannie on the other hand was just fucking ready to pee her pants because this shit only happens in the movies.

The cub yelps rolling on away from Charlie when she bit his side. He walks backwards limping slightly and whimpering. Randy lifts her head wanting to hold the cub even though he's scaring her, he's still hers. Quinn is having the same thoughts as Randy but she knows that it would be a stupid idea right now to try and get in the middle of that.

Charlie snarls sensing her mate's fear and it really pissing her off. She rolls to her feet growling dangerously at the cub, '_Back down, NOW!_'

The shakes his head afraid, but when he looks over she sees the interloper holding his mate's hand. He jumps at them snarling but the older weres hiss making him back off giving Charlie time to stand in front of him again. The cub lets out a growl of frustration, '_MINE!_' Why does every one want to keep him from his mate? All he wants to do is protect her. He would never harm her. The cub looks at Randy and starts whimpering when he sees the fear all over her face.

Charlie approaches him cautiously sensing an opening to make him hear, '_Shift cub and then we can explain everything to the humans'_.

The cub gulps shaking his head not ready to in give just yet, not believing that there was no danger to his mate. They circle each hissing and growling nipping at each other feet. Charlie doesn't want to hurt this cub but if continues this then she's just going to have to show him whose the fucking boss. The sneaky cub sensing that his _jefe_ was about ready to pounce barrels into Charlie's side knocking her over with his momentum. Then he feigns to his right and catches the two older weres by surprise making them crash into each other.

He snaps his powerful jaws inches from Frannie's face but before could Charlie bits down on his hind legs pulling the cub back again. The cub lets out a frustrated growl and flings both his paws out leaving two of the blondes with deep scratches down their arms. Charlie smelling the blood roars biting down harder on the insolent cub. She drags him to the center of the room and pounces on him.

She hears Quinn and Brittany screaming but she does her best to ignore the fact that her mate was in some kind of pain. Comfort will have to come later because right now she has a lesson to teach. With a deep vicious growl Charlie clamps down on the cub's neck. He whimpers trying to bat her away but every time he moves she snarls biting down harder, trying to shake some sense into the cub. Eventually the cub tires and phases back to human, moaning in pain.

Manny in his human form approaches the pair cautiously while Alex goes to the blondes, "Charlie let him go, _mija_. He's not going to try that again, are you Carlos?"

Carlos whimpers, "_No tío, lo siento. Por favor, Santana lo siento, me dejaron ir. Lo siento mucho."_

Manny strokes Charlie's side, "See _mija_, let him go please."

Quinn whimpers, "Please Charlie, I need you. I need Santana."

Charlie unclamps her jaw, inching back slowly to see if the cub would try anything again. Charlie growls out a warning when the boy tries to move. When she finally reaches her mate, she nuzzles her side whimpering sniffing at the blood on her shirt. Quinn lifts a bloody hand scratching Charlie's ears, "It's okay kitten, I'm okay. I, I don't think it's my blood." Quinn touches the scratches already healing on the panther's face, "Are you okay, kitten?" Charlie nods her large body sagging in relief that her mate was okay.

Frannie watches the panther carefully, afraid that it would attack her or her sister like the little just did. She's still trying to wrap her head around the fact she just saw all of the Lopez's turn into big freaking cats. She starts feeling dizzy all of a sudden so she leans on the wall for support. The older blonde winches as she reaches for her side when she felt something warm and wet on her fingertips. She lifts her hand to her face and sees a red stain. "Lucy?" her voice croaks.

Quinn turns her head barely catching Frannie before she collapses to the ground, "Sissy! Oh my god Mom!"

Alex turns around completely forgetting that she was naked, "Frannie, Quinn! Manny I need towels."

Manny looks up after covering Carlos with a blanket, gasping before running upstairs to the linen closet. While he was there he grabs some clothes for everyone before running back down.

Charlie whimpers nudging Frannie but she flinches trying to get away from the large panther. Quinn swallows, "Oh god Sissy I'm sorry. Please don't be afraid that's Charlie, she's Santana. She won't hurt you, I promise."

Frannie frowns closing her eyes, "I don't understand Lucy."

Quinn leans forward kissing her sister's forehead, "I know Sissy. I'll explain everything later but let us help you. Let Santana help you."

"Mom, Dad something's wrong with Randy too," Brittany whispers. Her voice shaking, "I think, I think that maybe she was scratched to." Everyone turns to see her holding the smaller girl in her arms, rocking her gently.

Charlie nudges Quinn's side again before walking over to the Pierce sisters. Brittany moves her hand to reveal four long scratches down Randy's left arm. Charlie pokes her tongue out gently lapping at the wounds. Thankfully the little girl passed out and wasn't in pain right now.

Brittany opens her mouth to protest when Alex cuts in, "Our saliva has healing properties, Britt. So just let her do want she's doing until the wounds heal." Brittany looks up her hesitant before nodding. Alex tries to smile reassuringly turning her attention back to the other girls, "Quinnie look at me baby." She waits until Quinn lifts her watery hazel eyes, "I'll take care of Frannie okay." Quinn hesitant before loosening the death grip she has on her sister. "Good girl. Okay Frannie," the girl opens her eyes. Alex swallows when they looked glazed over in pain, "I'm going to check your wounds okay?"

Frannie frowns, "H-h-hospital?"

Alex shakes her head sadly, "They can't help with this, _mija_ because this is a supernatural wound and no medicine can help." She takes a deep breath when a fully dressed Manny appeared again. She takes the towel after she rips Frannie's shirt starts cleaning the wound. The older were curses under her breath, "These wounds are deep, _quidera _so this is going to hurt a little."

"What are you going to do," Quinn sniffles.

"First Manny's going to take Carlos to Mami's," she clinches her jaw glaring at her nephew. "Until he learns some self-control he can't be around Randy or anyone else." Manny nods scooping up the wounded boy before dashing out into the woods toward María's cabin. She swallows, "As deep as these wounds are I'm afraid Frannie's might bleed out if we don't stop it." The older Fabray whimpers when Alex presses the wound to try and stop the bleeding, "If, I mean when we stop the bleeding and heal her up she's going to turn Q."

Quinn chokes on the breakfast that was trying to make reappearance, "Does that mean Randy's going to turn as well?" She looks over to see Brittany's scared blue eyes staring back at her over Charlie's bulky form. Brittany's lip tremble before she leaned over whispering in Randy's ear.

Alex nods slipping on her shirt and shorts, "Yes, this is my fault as much as it is his because I should've known that Carlos didn't have the same control Santana did at his age."

Frannie groans feeling more confused than before, "Wha-what are you two talking about, Lucy?"

Quinn shakes her head, brushing back Frannie's sweaty hair, "I'll explain everything when you're better Sissy."

Charlie steps back sighing when Randy's skin starts knitting itself back together. She gives the wound one last swipe before nudging Brittany's shoulder, trying to let her know that the girl will be just fine. The panther approaches her mate and her wounded sister slowly not wanting to startle the poor girl. Charlie whines lapping Quinn's neck, trying to give her some comfort.

Quinn grimaces pushing away her kitten gentle, "I'm fine kitten." Her voice breaks, "Just take care of Sissy, please." Charlie huffs nodding before she leans down to start lapping at Frannie's wounds.

Frannie yelps her eyes snapping open, "Oh fuck." She moves or tries to move away from the panther but she was blocked by Quinn's body. A low fearful whimper starts coming out from the back of her throat.

Quinn runs her hand through her soft hair, "Shh Sissy. It's going to be okay, this is Charlie. Charlie is Santana in panther form." She starts babbling trying to distract Frannie on the fact that she's being licked by a freaking were panther. "The López family are all were panthers but they're not like the movies portray them. Well okay, um so Carlos went a little crazy and I don't really know why but he's still a cub." She looks down to see Frannie starting to drift off, "And he's new to the whole mating thing. Which is what Randy and I am. She's Carlos's mate and I'm Santana's mate." Her voice cracks, "I know this isn't something that you would want but it looks like you're going be one too."

Alex lays a hand on Quinn's arm, "She's out _mija_ but that's a good thing. Her body needs time to heal itself." Quinn nods tearfully, "I'm going to take Randy upstairs to rest. They'll both more than likely be out for a day or two so their body has a chance to accept their panther."

Quinn looks up, "Like a virus?"

Alex shakes her head, "Not really a virus but sometimes if a person is turned by someone who isn't their mate then their body will reject the panther." She takes a deep breath, "Because they weren't meant to be weres." Quinn whimpers, she can't lose her sister. Alex sighs touching Quinn's shoulder, "If the fever goes away after the first 12 hours she'll be okay."

Quinn swallows nodding, "Okay Mom, go take care of Randy and Brittany I have Charlie to help Sissy."

Alex tries to give her a smile that came out more of a grimace, "Okay _pequeña_ I'm going to go settle them in the guest room. I'll be right back," she stands up scratching her cub behind the ears. "I know you feel bad _mija_ but you did a good job," Charlie stops what she was doing whimpering. "Carlos could've hurt or killed all four of the girls, but you protected them." She kisses the top of her cub's head, "I know Randy and Frannie or hurt but they'll be okay." The older were looks at Quinn, "She's strong and healthy, she'll be okay." Quinn sniffles nodding not trusting her voice right now.

Alex walks over to where Brittany was talking softly to Randy. She gently lifted the tiny girl in her arms and walked with her up the stairs. Brittany stood up feeling dizzy but righted herself before the other two noticed. The dancer winced feeling a dull ache in her side but shrugged it off, Randy needed her right now.

Quinn missed Brittany's little dizzy spell since her focus was on her own sister at the moment. But there's nothing she can do except to wait and see what happens in the next few hours. Charlie nuzzles Quinn's neck, "Its okay kitten. I'm fine please just take of Frannie right now."

Charlie neon green eyes search hers, seeing whatever it was that she needed to see the panther nods going back to the prone figure.

* * *

******A/N: I had a few people ask me if Santana's control would hold up because of her new developments and being in heat. So I wanted to give you guys a demonstration of how things could have gone if Santana wasn't an 'alpha' or my term 'jefe' compared to Carlos who isn't one. So before you start throwing stuff at me bear in mind that I had this planned already even though I'm a little iffy on how the chapter turned out. But bah it's a lot better than the way it was when I wrote it high on medicine.**


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine because if it was then Quinn and Santana would be in every episode with Rachel in New York. This is a short chapter well short by my standards anyway, think of it as a filler. There's a couple of things that I addressed that people have asked and an error I made in an earlier chapter but I don't think anyone noticed because I wasn't called on it. Randy is 11ish I know her speech is somewhat like a 5 year old I was trying to imply she had a speech impediment, I hope I got that across fairly well, and why she does. Also in my flashback chapter I put Santana old enough to be able to drive before their sophomore year which she wouldn't been able to since if I remember correctly (it's been forever since high school) then everyone should've been 15 still. Mama López tells everyone why. Okay kiddies on with the show. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Waiting **

**_Quinn_** stared at the stairs long after the Alex disappeared with the Pierce sisters. A sad morose Brittany trailed behind Alex, it was a sight she never thought she would see. The normally bubbly blonde looked… almost beaten down and if Brittany looked like that she can only imagine what she looks. She grimaces probably not pretty at all. It could be worse though, Carlos could've gotten a piece of all four of them if Santana and her parents weren't there to protect them. But for now she'll take that as a win, she's not ready to change maybe after high school when they can take some time off before going to college.

She was worried about how Randy was going to take being a were and how Brittany was going to handle the change in her baby sister. Randy is the baby of the family because that's what they've always been, family. She's always been treated as a delicate object that needed to be protected but now she's going to be a predator like the rest of the López family. She shutters unconsciously imagining the fragile blonde tearing apart helpless animals.

Charlie whined trying to get her mates attention, nudging her lightly calling for her attention. Quinn swallows before turning her watery hazel eyes looked into Charlie's neon green, "Is she going to be okay?"

The panther stared at her helpless before she shrugged her shoulders. Charlie whined again, hating the pain and uncertainty that filled her mate. She hated feeling so helpless more than that she hated that she allowed her mate's sister to be hurt. She hated that Quinn could possible lose the only family that seemed like they gave a damn about her but most of all she hated the fact that this might push her mate away. A low frustrated growl vibrates from the back of her throat.

Quinn sighs as she reaches up to scratch the back of her panther's ears. She should let her kitten in on the fact that she doesn't blame her or is even mad at her, "Stop it Charlie, I know that you're berating yourself even though I already told you that it wasn't your fault. I don't think that anyone could've predicted that Carlos would lose control like that especially over Frannie of all people. Hell, kitten it could've been a lot worse if you hadn't reacted as quickly as you did. We could've all been laying here struggling with the change or worse dead." Charlie yowls and whimpers pitifully not liking the thought of Quinn or any of the blondes dead. Quinn gently runs her fingers through Frannie's matted hair, "I'm not sure how I feel about Carlos right now. I think he needs to stay away until he gets training or whatever."

Charlie with feline grace and agility, that always takes her breath away even when she's human Santana, lies down with her head on Frannie's stomach lending the girl her warmth. She makes sure not to touch the healing wounds on Frannie's side as she closes her eyes waiting for her mate to continue, "If he's going to go to the same school as Randy next year, than he needs to learn not to try and kill everyone that touches her. I think he'll make you and Santana seem like an even-tempered housecat," Quinn teasing scratching Charlie's sleek sides.

Charlie huffs giving her version of Santana's death glare. Quinn smiles, truly smiles before winking at the oversized panther so these was what made it finally click in both of their head, Quinn didn't blame them. Their mate wasn't going to run away at the first hint of danger. A soft purr developed as she closes her eyes, unafraid and content for the first time in a long time. The overwhelming fear that their mate would be gone one day evaporated into the morning sun. Quinn closes her eyes relived that her message got through, so she leans on Charlie's muscled side and curls around her sister.

Charlie feels Santana on the edge of her mind asking to change back, but she asked for a for more minutes with their mate. Santana agrees fading back into the background until Charlie was ready to call her forth. Charlie starts to think about that cub, she has a thing or two to say that cub when the human girls are out of danger. A lesson needs to be taught and learned quick, if it was anyone other than family he would've been dead after he submitted. It was her right since it was her mate and her mate's sisters that were harmed but for now they have more important things to look after.

After a quiet ten minutes Charlie calls to Santana, finally allowing her human counterpart to take over, she knew Quinn needed her as well. She nudges Quinn gently conveying that as much as she hated it, her mate needed to get up. Besides the floor will soon begin to be uncomfortable for the blondes. Quinn blinks, the slightest hint of a pout graced her lips as she sits up. She watches in awe as Santana changes back into her human form, standing in front of Quinn in all her naked glory. The movies always made it look painful or ugly but in truth Quinn likes to think of it as waves shimmering and flowing until the new form took over. But right now that wasn't the problem, oh no the was Quinn trying not to stare at her girlfriends naked form like some hormonal teenage boy. Because even with the extra appendage she's was utterly devastatingly gorgeous and for a minute her brain went dead.

Santana smirks standing up slowly letting Quinn's eyes take in their fill but she Santana Fucking López and she can't help but to tease her mate a little, "Like what you see, Q?" She turns around in a full circle wanting Quinn to take in every part of her body.

Quinn's flash faces as she tries to advert her eyes but they're still drawn to her Santana. Her tongue feels thick and stuck to the top of her mouth, sure they've shared the same locker room before. And maybe the side stepped each other coming out of the shower. So she's gotten glimpses of the perfectly muscled tan body, but glimpses didn't reveal shit. She so much better looking without clothes, when they move into their own place after senior, she's going to make it a decree that Santana not be allowed to wear clothes in their home unless they have visitors.

Quinn swallows trying to push away the horny teenage boy that's taken up residence in her mind at some point in the minute and a half, "Shut it Satan." She frowns at the husky quality her voice seemed have at the moment. "Please get dressed before Brittany or someone else comes in," a small but rather impressive growl falls from the blonde's lips.

Santana laughs, deciding to give Quinn some respite and gets dressed but it was so fun to tease her. and she's not afraid to admit to loving the possessive side of Quinn it just shows the bond they have taking more control. In all honesty in was hot, "Calm down Q, no one but you gets tickets to see this body."

Quinn flushes, "Shut up and get Frannie woman. I'm thinking the floor at this point will be her more harm than good." She stands up and her bones pop and crack, "Me either for that matter."

Santana sighs and in a mocking tone, "Not even married yet and you're cracking the whip. So demanding," she swoops in for a quick kiss ending it with a loud pop, "but I like it."

She winks at her blonde as she scoops up the sleeping blonde in her arms and takes her upstairs to her room. She sets her down gently, before throwing the blanket over her, "It'll be a couple of hours before she wakes up, babe."

Quinn sighs as she brushes back the sweat matted hair, "What do we do until then?" The playfulness gone from her voice as the worry creeps back in.

Santana narrows her eyes hissing not liking the sadness that crept back those hazel eyes, "I think I'm going to go have a little talk with my cousin. He needs to understand that he's actions are going to have severe consequences. There's still the possibility that they could die. Frannie might reject the panther and Randy's body might be too young to handle the change."

Quinn swallows back a whimper at the thought of either girl dying, "I'm going with you San."

Santana shakes her head wincing she heard Quinn's muffled whimper, "No. I can't let you go Quinn, I don't want you to get hurt too. I won't be able to handle it. I might kill him if…"

Quinn scowls letting the temper flash in her expressive hazel orbs but wraps her arms around her mate, "I get it I really do, but that's my sister laying there and that's a kid I've come to think of as my baby sister. I deserve to give him a piece of my mind as much as you and Brittany."

Santana sighs, wrapping protective arms around the girl who's always been her whole world, "Please stay her and watch after your sister."

Quinn lifts her head thinking of a different tactic, cups the Latina's face and pulls her in for a soft kiss, "Please don't ask me to stay and just watch over my sister feeling helpless." She kisses her again on the corner of the mouth, "Please baby, I need to do something even if I just yell at him. I know I can't hurt him even if I wanted to I just need to be there on behalf of Sissy."

Santana closes her eyes knowing that it wasn't a good idea but she can't deny her mate anything. Especially when she uses those green eyes as a weapon so she nods very reluctantly, "Okay but you have to promise that you'll stand by me or Grams, in case his temper flares."

"Of course Sanny, I know you'll protect me," Quinn smiles. "Let me go check on Brittany and Randy first," she glares at her kitten a little. "And you better not even think about going anywhere without me, because if I have to I'll drive there myself."

Santana grins sheepishly okay so she may or may not have had that thought cross her mind, "Of course sweetie."

Quinn glares not buying that sickening sweet tone one little bit, "Uh huh that look doesn't work on me kitten. Have you forgotten that I can feel what you feel now? And I felt a twinge of guilt on your part."

Santana clears her throat, "I'm going to go find Mom and let her know we'll be gone for a while." She backs out of the room before Quinn could give her the eye brow lift of doom. Usually the sexy little quirk gave her some low down tingles but in this case, she'd be lucky if it didn't damage her on the spot.

Quinn grinned a little going into the other blondes' room. Her kitten may be a big tough panther but she knows who's the boss. She knocks on the door softly waiting to hear that faint 'come in'. She sticks her head in to find Brittany spooning her baby sister, "Hey B, how's our little sister doing?"

Brittany lifts her gut wrenchingly sad blue eyes, "She doesn't want to wake up, Quinnie. Why doesn't she wake up?"

Quinn lies behind her wrapping her arms around both girls, "I know you're scared but Mom and San said it'll take maybe 12 hours or so for the fever to go down and wake up."

Brittany sniffs and Quinn feels her shoulders shake, "You know the only reason she's here is because of me? I'm the reason she's like this."

"It's not your fault that Carlos went crazy baby B," Quinn whispers.

Brittany shakes her head, "No that's not what I meant I never told anyone not even Sanny, but when our Mom found out she was pregnant again she wanted to have an abortion right away. Because she didn't want another retard like me, she said. But I begged and begged and told her that I'll take care of her and she didn't have to anything." Unknown to the blondes two very pissed off Latinas were hearing everything on the other side of the door, "She didn't take care of herself right at all. I looked it up in a book but I didn't understand a lot of it and I was too embarrassed to ask Sanny about it. I made sure she ate and everything but she didn't even go to the doctor to get vitamins or anything."

Quinn curses Mrs. Pierce silently, "It's not your fault that your Mom's a bad mother. She knew she should've taken care of herself if not for her than the innocent baby growing inside of her. But she didn't so it's on her not the scared little kid that didn't know how to take care of a baby or a pregnant woman."

Brittany sighs, "You're still not getting it, Q. I threw away all the drugs she bought, because I didn't want her to end up like me. But when Mom went into labor I wasn't there to call the ambulance. I forget how long Randy was floating around after she popped the water bag and then the doctor said something about being deprived of oxygen." She turns around burying her face in Quinn's neck, "So if I was there when I should've been instead of dance class then Randy would be normal like you and San."

Quinn tightens her hold on the other girl, "You Brittany Susan Pierce are perfect, just like Randy's perfect. It doesn't matter if you don't understand school as fast as I do or San. You know other things, more important things. You see things in a beautiful way that I wish I can. Hell baby B you knew about my feeling for San before I even let myself think that it was possible. So I say fuck book smarts, you and Randy are fucking perfect and nothing is going to make me change my mind."

"Do you have any idea how much joy you give me B?" a voice in the door questions, softly.

They look up to identical pair of brown eyes staring at them, "I serious Britt, I wasn't expecting another daughter but I have 3 no make that 4 more because you walked up to Santana that first day of school and said that you were going to be best friends.

Santana sits on the bed next to Randy, stroking the shivering form's hair, "I was a mean angry cub at the time and everyone was scared of me. But you weren't and it was something that surprised me and my life has always been better with you in it."

Alex smirks, "So we all agree that Brittany and Randy Pierce are as perfect as people can hope to possibly be."

Santana smiles, "And don't forget who kept me sane when Quinn didn't talked to me for a week or dating other people, even though I wanted to be alone and hunt, you wouldn't allow it. I don't think I ever thanked you for that, so I'm sorry for that over sight. You're my best friend and I don't want to know what my life would be like without you."

Alex snickers, "We'd probably moved before Quinn came to town, because of all the fights little Miss Temperamental would've gotten into."

Santana scowls but doesn't say anything because it was true she was a very temperamental 5 year old so much so that she had to be pulled out of school for the rest of the year and then she reregistered for school after she trained some with her Grams. For some reason her parents didn't think that it was okay for their cub to try and flush other kids away. It wasn't her fault that she didn't like being called or made fun of names for Latina or tinier then the rest of the kids, those little twerps had it coming.

Santana jumps up growling, "And on that note I'm leaving before we go into the fact that I'm a year older than you two and I'm still in high school."

Quinn blinks, she forgot that Santana was supposed to have graduated last year, "You're going to have to give me more details later Mom when she's not around."

Alex smiles nodding, "Of course I even have pictures of the fierce little kitten's antics."

Before she had a chance to hear more of the adventures of cub Santana, she was scooped up by Santana and she ran out of the room in blazing speed all the way to her grandmother's house. Quinn feels dizzy with the wind wheezing by so she buries her head in Santana neck. She inhales deeply loving the scent that was all Santana. How she never notices the calming effects it has on her, she'll never know.

The Latina runs deeper in the woods effortlessly with the light bundle in her arms. When the house that her grandparents built appears over the lines she feels veins in her neck pop and Charlie starts roaring inside scratching and clawing to burst out. She still itching to show the insolent little cub a lesson or twenty on manners. When she's done he'll think twice about ever endangering her mate or another human again.

"Carlos," Santana's roar booms causing the birds to scatter and fly away in fright. She hears a frightened whimper coming from the back of the house. She comes to an abrupt stop and sets down Quinn gently before she runs to the source of the whimpers. Santana catches the cub before he could run off, slamming him hard into a nearby tree with all the force she could muster. She nearly breaks the thick trunk in half with the force of her brute strength. She bears her teeth hissing at the trembling boy, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Carols whimpers nearly pissing his pants. His Grams told him to expect a visit from a beyond pissed Santana, "_Lo siento prima por favor…_"

"Shut up," she snarls bringing her face close to his. He could see that her normally soft brown eyes were replaced by Charlie's fierce neon green. Right now she was as close to panther as she could get without being furry, "You could have killed all of them. Hell Frannie and Randy still might for all I know." He whimpers at the thought of his mate dying because of his actions. Santana slammed him harder against the tree, splintering it further, "No you don't get to be sad and upset right now, you have no right. Why are two girls fighting for their lives? Because you are a jealous idiot, who let their tempers and insecurities get the better of them. Therefore you are not allowed anywhere near them from now on until I say that you're ready."

Carlos struggles, trying to throw off Santana's death grip from him his neck, "But she's my mate, you can't do that."

Santana eyes flash dangerously pinning him on the spot, "You don't deserve her right. Not right now, so you have the rest of the summer to improve or you can forget about going to school with her next year."

Grams clears her throat, "I agree with the school thing but I'm going to have to overrule the other."

Santana growls not bothering to look up from the shaking cub. Maria steps forward, "Unless you want him to wither and die you can't keep him from his mate. You know as much as I do that it'll affect Randy as well and I know you don't want to harm that girl."

Santana looks over at Quinn waiting for her mate's input. Quinn takes a deep breath, "That's true but I don't want you near Frannie until she gives you the all clear. I would also stay as far away from Brittany as I could get if I were you, she'll more than likely castrate you if she sees you right now."

The males including Santana winch in sympathy as the cub quivers, cupping his pride and joy. Santana smirks baring her sharp canine, "So unless I tell you, stay away from my house."

Carlos lowers his eyes tilting his head showing his submission, "Okay Santana." He looks up moving his eyes to look at Quinn, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of that to happen…"

Quinn waves her hand stopping him, "At this point I really don't care Carlos. I love you like you're my flesh and blood but Frannie is my flesh and blood, and Randy is like the baby sister I always wanted. You hurt them and I can't forgive you, at least not yet. So for all of our sakes just stay away until this all blows over."

Carlos whimpers before nodding, he's knees buckle from under him when Santana lets go, "Come on Q. let's go before tía comes over and tries to kick my ass."

Quinn smiles at the weak joke throwing an arm around her kitten's neck as she carries her bridal style. Santana smiles down at her blonde, kissing her softly before running back to her house.

* * *

**_The_** blonde paces around the room hours later, nervously glancing at the clock counting down the minutes until her sister was supposed to wake up. Her fever broke about an hour ago and Randy's did too but neither girl has woken up yet. She sighs, glaring at the clock slowly ticking away. Quinn was ready to scream until Santana takes her in her arms surprising her because the Latina was just in the other room checking on Randy and Brittany.

"Hey calm down baby, she'll wake up soon," Santana tries to reassure her mate, her mind occupied. At the moment there's something tugging on the back of her mind. Brittany seems off and she doesn't think it has anything to do with Randy and Frannie being hurt.

Quinn sniffles, "They should be awake by now that's what Mom said."

Santana sigh, trying to figure out a way to calm her down. She starts singing softly in her mate's ear, if Quinn wants her to shut up then she'll let her know:

"_Girl you got me trippin' on sunshine  
God knows you just made my day"_

Quinn tries to pull away not in the mood to be serenaded at the moment, but Santana sways theirs bodies with the beat inside her head.

"_Since you came around, I just can't slow down, no  
I wanna see you walkin' my way, yeah_

"_Girl you got me thinkin' 'bout diamonds  
And gettin' down on one knee, maybe two, yeah  
People may stop and stare, but I don't even care, no"_

Quinn sighs again, giving in as she closes her eyes letting Santana's sexy raspy voice sooth her nerves.

"_Just as long as I'm with you_

_You got me running on sunshine  
And ain't no clouds getting in my way, no  
I must be running on sunshine  
Ain't no rain getting in my way, no, yeah"_

The Latina smirks when she feels her blonde's body relax in her embarrass. She spins Quinn around bringing her mate's arms to wrap around her neck singing louder. The blonde in the other room snaps her head up listening before she starts to sing softly to her sister.

"_Girl you got me actin' real crazy  
Chasin' tail like some old dog  
Ooh, I got this rocket in my front left pocket  
Ready to explode like a bomb"_

Her smirk blossoms into a full fledge grin when Quinn giggles resting her head on Santana's powerful shoulders.

"_Something tells me your name is Lucy"_

Quinn snickers, "No you changed my name to Quinn ten minutes after we met."

Santana huffs playfully and Charlie purrs now that the tension left her mate's body even if it's only for a brief moment.

"_'Cause everything keeps shaking around, yeah  
We can cop a room, make these walls go boom  
We can do this right here and now  
Running on sunshine_

"_Ain't no clouds getting in my way  
I must be running on sunshine  
Ain't no rain getting in my way  
Hey just get over yourself"_

Santana twirls her around suddenly, causing a small squeal to escape from those luscious lips. She brings Quinn's hand to her lips her a small kiss before twirling her back in her arms.

"_This ain't too good for your health  
Hey just get over yourself  
Hey just get over yourself  
This ain't too good for your health  
Hey just get over yourself"_

She shakes her softly, waiting her mate to worry less and trust that Frannie will wake up. To trust that Santana will take care of her and everyone she loves.

"_Girl you got me trippin' on sunshine  
God knows you just made my day  
Since you came around, I just can't slow down, no  
I wanna see you walkin' my way, yeah_

"_Girl you got me thinkin' 'bout diamonds  
And gettin' down on one knee, maybe two, yeah"_

Quinn laughs (that honest to god joyous laugh that always sends chills up her spine) for the first time since Frannie and Randy got hurt today, when Santana dropped to her knees giving her best puppy eyed look.

"_People may stop and stare, but I don't even care, no  
Just as long as I'm with you_

"_You got me running on sunshine  
And ain't no clouds getting in my way, no  
I must be running on sunshine  
And ain't no rain getting in my way"_

Santana stands up again kissing Quinn's mouth, smiling softly.

"_You got me running on sunshine  
And ain't no rain getting in my way  
I must be running on sunshine  
Ain't no rain getting in my way, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"_No doubt( Quinn sings, 'You got me')"_

The Latina grins, when Quinn blends her voice with hers.

"_No doubt about it('Trippin' in the sunshine, yeah')  
And there ain't no clouds in my sky_

"_No doubt('You got me')  
No doubt about it('Trippin' in the sunshine, yeah')  
And there ain't no clouds in my sky('Running, running, running')"_

Brittany brushes the hair off Randy's eyes willing the smaller blonde to wake up. Randy hears her sister but something's keeping her way. A small whimper goes unnoticed from the youngest blonde as she tries to push against the wall in her mind. Frannie stirs slightly a faint voice penetrates her foggy mind, but she can't quite grasp it and it floats away. The sleeping blonde falls back into the fog.

"_No doubt  
No doubt about it  
And there ain't no clouds in my sky('Ain't no clouds to make my day')_

"_No doubt  
No doubt about it  
And there ain't no clouds in my sky('Got me running, you got me running in the sun')_

"_No doubt  
No doubt about it  
And there ain't no clouds in my sky('Ain't no clouds on me that day')_

"_No doubt, no doubt about it  
And there ain't no clouds in my sky"_

The notes fade away, Quinn snuggles closer relishing the heat of her body. The blonde listens to the steady rhythm of her mate's heart and the light purr vibrating in her chest. If she closes her eyes she can almost imagine that this was all a very bad dream and any minute now she's going to wake up and her sisters' are going to be fine.

Santana smiles feeling the last of the tension fade away from Quinn's body, she bends down picking her up. Quinn grumbles quietly burrowing deeper into Santana's body, barely realizing that Santana is walking her toward the bed. The Latina lays her down gently, when she moved to stand up Quinn pulled her closer. Giving in without much of fight, Santana spoons Quinn letting the soft purr lure her into a deep sleep that she desperately needs. Santana kissing her head softly, "Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up. I'll watch after both of you."

Quinn mumbles a barely audible, "Love you." and promptly fell asleep clinches her sister's clammy hand and Santana's shirt.

Santana smiles, "I love you too. My mate. My future wife."

She strokes the hair away from the face she's loved since the minute she laid on eyes on it. Finally Quinn is hers and she's never letting go, she's never going to let her hurt. If she has to then she'll have Charlie bite Frannie and Randy again. Because maybe, just maybe a bite from a stronger panther like her or her parents will be better than a scared cub's bite. She frowns thinking that she'll have to ask her Mom about the later. Kissing Quinn's cheek one more time loosening the death grip she has on her shirt, Santana slips out of the bed checking on Frannie, the older blonde's fever is gone and the sweating and chills all but gone away. Santana thinks that maybe she'll wake up soon, from what she remembers about people being bitten after the shock of being told what they are now went away they were famished. So maybe she should ask her Mom to make them dinner, she'll help of course. By help she means that she'll be in the door way giving out instructions. Her ma be a mean bitch when it comes to her kitchen and doesn't allow anyone in her domain.

Santana might be destined or whatever you want to call it, to lead the family but she's not stupid enough to boss her Mom around especially when it comes to her kitchen. Pulling the blanket over the two sleeping blondes, Santana uses her stealth to walk out of the room without a sound. Speaking of blondes, she should check on her other blondes before going into the lion's den. Or rather panther's den.

In the other room Brittany leans against the headboard stroking her sister's blonde hair as Santana's voice fades away a while ago. She barely looks up when Santana walked into the room.

"Hey Britt-Britt how's our girl doing," Santana asked in a quiet voice.

Brittany shrugs , "She hasn't moved in like an hour."

Santana walks to the bed kneeling in front of the littlest blonde, "Her fever broke like Frannie's did. Does she still have chills and cold sweats?"

Brittany frowns feeling the dull ache in the back of her skull become more pronounce, "No San, I told you she hasn't moved."

Santana looks up blinking in surprised, it's not like Brittany to snap at her. "Okay I'm sorry," Santana stands up backing away a little, wanting to give her some space. "I didn't mean anything, I was just trying to be thorough."

The hurting blonde sighs, "I'm sorry Sanny, I guess I'm just a grumpy ducky right now."

Santana smiles, leaning down to press a soft kiss on Randy's forehead before turning her attention on the older blonde, "Are you feeling okay? Carlos didn't scratch you too, did he?"

Brittany shakes her head, "No I'm just worried and maybe a little hungry."

Santana nods her head, still feeling that something's off with her best friend, "I was just going to go downstairs and see if Mom could start dinner. Did you want to come down with me? You know just to stretch your legs a little."

She shakes her head, "No I'm not leaving Randy until I'm sure she's fine."

The Latina frowns, "Okay but hopefully it'll be soon, the fever breaking and the chills going away is a good thing."

Brittany nods laying her head down close to the mess of unruly blonde hair. Santana looks at her again, biting her lip. She knows something's off but just she can't put her finger on what it was. Santana walks over kissing the blonde in her life, "I'll be right back with some food to help keep your strength up, alright Lady Blondie?"

She give the Latina a smile a smaller version of her normal, "All right Sir Sunshine."

"Damn straight Lady Blondie," Santana smirks satisfied she saw a smile not as big and bright as a real Brittany S. Pierce smile but at least she a got a 'Sir Sunshine' out of it, she hasn't heard that in a while. Giving the girl one last glance before she closes the door softly behind her.

Brittany thinks back to her first ever sleep over with Santana, it was an ugly loud scary mess. The tiny Latina cradled into her sleeping bag after a particularly loud crash and sang 'You Are My Sunshine' as she held the blonde. Since then she knew Santana would always come to her rescue like a knight in shining armor and after all these years she's always came through. School would be a whole different story for her if San didn't scare people away from bullying her like they did with Rachel. And so it wasn't the most imaginative of nicknames, but cut them some slack they like were 5 at the time.

Brittany sits up groaning at the dull ache that was making her dizzy and slightly nauseous. Her head is killing, maybe she should tell Mom in case there's something really wrong or call Santana back. She swing her legs over the edge of the bed and stands up on shaky legs. She takes two steps before she falls back down on the floor, passing out. The small soft thump is shrugged off by the rest of the house.

* * *

**_Frannie_** jolts up on the bed but groans and falls back down on the plush pillows. There was a painful rhythmical drummer doing the Conga inside of her head and it was making her left eye twitch. Frannie doesn't even remember drinking last night, when the hell did she do that? The last thing she remembers is eating breakfast with the girls. Brittany and Randy came in and after that it's all blank. She opens one of her eyes cautiously but it was dark out still. _Huh, that's weird_.

Speaking of weird she had the weirdest dream last night. In it the whole López family including the little one, Carlos she thinks that's his name. Anyway they all turned into these huge fucking scary cats. They were really scary and Carlos kept trying to bite her, why she has no fucking clue. She groans again turning her head to the side and closes her eyes, _Well fuck why don't I remember drinking last night? I never drink that much so why now? Hell, why don't I remember even taking the first sip? _

She tries to sit up but there's a sharp pain on her side. She hisses, sucking in a pained gulp of air, "What the hell did I do last night?" Frannie yelps. "Ow shit, shit, shit. What the hell?"

She shifts her weight trying to relieve some of the pain before she notices a lump in the bed on her good side. A messy top of blonde lets her know that it's Quinn and that she didn't do anything really stupid last besides drink herself stupid and apparently hurt herself.

She sighs as she shakes the lump, "Lucy. Lu, wake up sweetie."

The lump pops up quickly at the gently prodding, "Sissy?" In groggy voice, "Oh my god! You're awake! How do you feel? Are you okay? Is there any pain?" Her hands start touching her sisters face as if she didn't believe that she was real.

Frannie tilts her face away batting her away weakly, "Yeah I'm fine, Lu except for this monster headache. What the hell happened last night? Because the last thing I remember was eating breakfast after that jack squat. What did we do? What did I do more specifically? My head is killing me my side…"

Quinn face flushes as she sat staring at the door hoping Santana would come in and rescue her, "What do you remember Sissy? About yesterday, nothing at all?"

Frannie shakes her head instantly regretting it, "Oh fuck, no just breakfast with you and Santana other than that nothing. My head and my side are fucking killing me," Frannie whines pitiful. Her face scrunches up, "Was that a cat? When did Santana get a cat?" She looks up to see a relieved Santana walking in with a tray of food.

Quinn takes a deep breath, "Sweetie I have to tell you something and you have to believe me okay?"

Frannie scoots back to rest on the head board, "You're starting to freak me out Lucy. Just tell me that I didn't make an ass out of myself and I'll be okay."

Santana sets the food down and climbs in with the Fabray sisters, "I know this is going to sound farfetched and ridiculous but it's true." Quinn links their fingers together, "Okay uh my family and I are different from you and Quinn."

Frannie frowns, "Different how? And what does this have to do with me drinking myself stupid last night?"

Quinn shakes her head, "You didn't drink and it's still Saturday," she glances at the clock. "Technically only for a few more hours but it's still the same day." Frannie tilts her head in a confused manner reminding Santana of Quinn's questioning look, "Do you remember Brittany and Randy coming into the house after breakfast?"

Frannie furrows her brow thinking hard, "Yes, I hugged them and then," an imagine pops in her mind, "then Carlos comes in after them."

Santana nods, "Yeah do you remember that he lost his temper?"

"He, he growled and lunged at me," Frannie whispers recalling her dream. "And then he changed into this huge monster."

Quinn shakes her head, "No not a monster Sissy, he changed into a panther because the López family are all were-panthers."

Frannie scoffs, "Okay yeah right I believe that, stop messing with me Lu it isn't funny. Did I say something stupid and you're trying to get even with me?"

"Carlos lost his temper because he's young and stupid and thought you were trying to steal his mate," Santana chose to ignore that comment. "He phased in front of you, so did I to protect you and the others."

Frannie starts panting as the imagines start to come to her faster and faster. She jumps out of bed ignoring the pain in her side, "What the hell? He, he scratched me and you…Manny…Alex you, you all turned into these big cats." She tries to pull Quinn away from the Latina, "Get away from her Quinn!"

Quinn stands up gathering her sister's trembling body in her arms, "Shhh she won't hurt me or you none of them will. Carlos, he just doesn't have the restraint that the others have because he's so young and Randy is his mate."

"Mate? What the fuck is that," Frannie mumbles looking over Quinn's shoulder making sure the Latina didn't move. She has this insane need to protect her sister, like it was more fierce and instinctual now.

"A were has something called a mate," Santana explains softly. "A soul mate when you meet that person then you know instantly. It's like all the pieces of your puzzle falls into place and you're whole. Randy is Carlos's mate but he hasn't had the proper training like I have."

Frannie swallows hard she's not stupid she's getting what Santana was trying to imply, "Training because you have a mate?" Santana nods, "Quinn?"

Quinn cups her face turning her attention back to her, "Yes I'm her mate, Sissy."

Frannie shakes her head, "That actually makes sense kinda, it's still confusing and everything. But why did I get attack? I love Randy and everything but that's just not something I care to even think about."

"A newly mated were especially a young one is quick to lose control," Santana explains. "He saw you as a threat and wanted to protect her at all cost. We didn't find out that they were mated until earlier in the week."

Frannie frowns, backing away from Quinn ignoring the pain on her side, "Okay say that I believe that you're not crazy and Carlos lost control that doesn't even begin to make any sense to me. You've been around Quinn for years and nothing like that ever happened, right? You've never hurt Quinn."

Santana clears her throat, "No I've never hurt _Quinn _and I have better control than Carlos at that age."

"You stressed Quinn's name," Frannie states, "so who have you hurt?"

"Puck and Finn, Sam and Rachel is coming close," Santana tells her in a matter of fact tone.

"Finn and Sam I can understand but this girl Rachel and Puck I don't."

Santana smirks "You'll have to ask Quinn to explain that to you because I'm not risking Quinn getting mad at me."

Frannie turns to Quinn expectantly, "Well?"

Quinn flushes, "I'll tell you about that later because there's something else you should know." Quinn takes a deep breath bracing herself for an explosion, "You're going to be one too."

"One what?"

Quinn cocks her head looking at Santana. The Latina sighs, "A were like the rest of us because Carlos scratched you in his panther form, you're going to be like us."

Quinn catches Frannie as her knees buckled and led her back to the bed. Frannie starts hyperventilating, "No fucking way."

She looks at the other girls hoping that this was some kind of joke, but Santana's sad brown eyes and Quinn's hazel ones were telling her that they were serious, "Oh my fucking god you're serious?" The girls nod, "This is so fucked up."

* * *

**_Outside_**a boy stared at the house in the distance, wondering what was going on in the inside. All the commotion that day had him curious as to what the monsters were doing in there. Ever since the boy discovered his great grandfather's journals he made it his mission to get rid of the López clan. He just needs one small thing and then he can rid the world of these dangerous monsters. He falls back into the shadows, tomorrow he will set is plan into motion.

* * *

**A/N: The song used is called 'Runnin On Sunshine' by Jesus Jackson. I blame 'Grey's Anatomy for that one. **


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up The Animal Inside

**Disclaimer: I don't know Glee, sucks to be me. A small note I am going on hiatus so I'll be updating again late April, mid-May. Alrighty kiddies on with the show.**

**Chapter eight: Waking Up the Animal Inside**

* * *

**_The _**hunter continued to watch the monsters' house the rest of the day all the way into the evening. There was just too much activity there for his liking since this morning. He just knows that something happened, that something is very wrong in there. He can feel it all the way down to his bones, well that and he heard a lot of growling and crashing but in his mind it was all instinct. He saw that the monster's parents have been running in and out of the house all day, sometimes scared sometimes angry. The father carried out a whimpering little boy in his arms and speeded off into the woods. Then that bitch Santana carried the blonde haired harlot out in her arms and ran into the woods in the direction her father went. Where? He doesn't know where they went but he does know that it was something to do with all that commotion from that went down this morning. But wherever they went couldn't have been that far since they came back 20 minutes later. Yes he timed it but don't judge him because he had his reasons. He needed to keep track of these things if he's going to be an efficient hunter.

He eyed the house with so much hatred that he couldn't even straight think anymore. If he could he would've burned the house down with his mind regardless of who was inside. He hated these monsters with a burning passion and these girls that associated with them are no better, in his opinion.

His face twists into an unrecognizable mask that if anyone from school saw him they would question themselves if they really knew him at all. No one would believe that this sweet sometimes goofy boy could be filled with so much hate but at least he's not a killer like these animals. Those blonde bitches weren't any better associating with animals like them. If they got hurt or killed than they would've gotten what they deserve. He tried to save them but they wouldn't listen so whatever happens isn't his fault. He'll show them the errors of their ways. Then he'll show everyone exactly what he's capable of.

But that was an issue for another day because right now he needed a way into that house. He desperately needed to prove to his family that everything he said was real. He needed to prove that he could be great like his grandfather thought or crazy like his parents are starting to think. He needed to prove that he didn't imagine that encounter with a beast. That it wasn't a just a stupid mistake made by a kid that was angry with an ex-girlfriend. That he didn't make all this shit up and he really did see that monster change in front of him!

But he needed a way into that bitch's house and her life. He needs something or someone rather to get him close to one of the blonde bitches. He knew that he would have to swallow down his contempt for them all so he can become his friend. He screwed up with the blonde bitch but that doesn't mean he couldn't fake some remorse to get in their good graces. Once he got the blonde bitch to forgive him and be his friend then he could strike when the monster least expects it when their guard is down.

The hunter glares at the house lost in thought, thinking up different scenarios before a brilliant idea pops in his head. He knows exactly who he needs so he can gain access into the monster's life. And he knows who he needs to make her if she doesn't want to be his pawn. He smirks as he sinks into the woods allowing the darkness to swallow him up and he starts walking toward the new best friend's house.

* * *

**_Frannie_** stares at her sister and he girlfriend with jaw unhinged, like they're insane because despite what she said not even two minutes go this can't be real. This is some scary monster movie type of bullshit and she refuses to even entertain the possibility that something like that can exist and she is _not_ turning into one. At this point she was seriously considering putting her sister and Santana in the freaking psych ward. She shakes her head slowly, "No there's no such thing as weres or whatever the fuck you say. That's all a fairy tale Lucy people can't just turn in monster like in the movies."

Quinn's quirks her brow, she can feel a head ache forming and it was starting to make her left eye twitch. She should've known that her sister would take one step forward to only take twenty steps back and then launched herself back into the land of denial. It _is_ the Fabray way after all just look at how blind she was with Santana and her feeling for her. She sighs as she tries to rub the tension building on her neck, away, "Sissy look I understand that this is hard to accept it took me a while when I learned but we don't have time and besides we went over all this already. I thought you remembered what happened this morning."

Frannie shakes her head firmly planted in her own personal land of Narnia because she likes it there. Everything's all pretty and shiny, "Nope that was a vivid dream brought about by too much alcohol and I was just about everything that happened this morning plus my head isn't in a good place right now. That attack or whatever didn't actually happen because I was dreaming the whole thing. I don't think that it's very amusing that use my confusion to poke fun at me Lucy."

Quinn groans exasperated, "Damn it Sissy you're being impossible you moron the last thing you remember is breakfast so when did you start drinking? At eight o clock in the damn morning?" She gives Frannie an incredulous look, "This isn't fun and games for me you know? I was worried sick about all day. You could've died. Do you understand that dead, died, gone Sissy? And you have the nerve to think this is some freaking joke, idiot."

Frannie sighs grabbing Quinn's hand, "Lucy I'm…"

Quinn didn't want to placate not by her, she snatches her hand and moves closer to Santana. She swallows hard, "You're not the only that got hurt Sissy. Right now Randy's in the other room looking like you did, not even twenty minutes ago. Brittany's the one sitting by her sister's side wondering if she's going to wake up. So cry you and your stupid denial."

Frannie reaches for Quinn's hand to apologize but she hisses when a sharp pain stabs at her chest almost knocking her off the bed. Something's wrong. There's someplace that she needs to be but she doesn't know where. There's this faint voice inside of her head that was just screaming about something being very wrong but she can't understand what its saying. Frannie shakes her head sucking in a more oxygen, willing the pain away. She winches turning her attention back to her sister the loon who seemed not have notice that anything was wrong but Santana did.

She noticed the flinch and gasp of pain that Frannie made. She sniffs the air discreetly searching for the reason but she didn't smell any blood so her wounds haven't reopened. Santana frowns wondering what was going on inside the older blonde's body.

"Sissy! Stop ignoring me already," Quinn whines frustrated at her big sister. She smacked the girl's shoulder drawing Frannie's attention back on her, "You know for being older and a doctor you're nothing but a big ass immature brat."

Frannie feels a low growl tickle the back of her throat surprising herself and the other two girls, "Really Lucy you're calling me an immature? And do you _really_ want to get into who's exactly the bigger brat? If you want I can tell Santana one of the millions of stories I have on you little sister," Frannie taunts.

Quinn glares at her, "You know what? I'm telling Mom that you're picking on me!"

Frannie laughs, "If she's sober enough to remember I don't think she'll care Lucy Q."

"I wasn't talking about Judy I meant Alex," Quinn smirks. They were Fabray's meaning they didn't do too well with dealing with their feeling. Quinn was happy that her sister was alive and Frannie didn't like the scared look on her face when she talked about her possibly dying. So the Fabray sisters did what they do best, they deflected.

They continue to bicker back and forth like sister usually do until Santana had enough of the bullshit. She knows that Frannie was denying what she saw out of fear but enough was enough already. She knew her mate was pushing because of the fear and uncertainty she felt all day, left her feeling vulnerable. She also knew that emotions wasn't something that was nurtured in their house and snide, sarcastic fighting was their way of saying 'glad that you're alive but enough was enough. She had a little girl in the other room that hasn't woken up yet and a terrified best friend at her side. It wasn't over yet and she needed to remind them of this.

"Enough," she roars silencing the Fabray sisters. "We have enough to worry about without you two acting like a bunch of babies."

The two blondes jump a little startled because they forget that they weren't alone in the room.

Frannie frowns, "Um like what?"

Quinn smiles sheepishly, "Sorry baby but honestly Frances is being such a stubborn ass brat."

The older Fabray sister glares at the younger one when she started in on her again, "Really Lucille you're calling me a brat? Maybe I should tell your girlfriend stories about when you were a baby, and then we'll see who's acting like a brat."

Santana sighs throwing herself back on the bed and covers her eyes. _'Damn bickering sisters I'm soooo glad that I'm an only child'_, Santana tells Charlie.

Quinn sticks her tongue out at her sister and hisses, "My name isn't Lucille! Don't call me that fucking name you know I hate that shit Frenchie!"

Charlie huff, _'And what would you call me, human?'_

Santana chuckles,_ 'A big furry pain in my ass.'_

The panther hisses before turning her attention back to her mate and her sister. She puffs out air in version of laughter, she can't wait to talk to this newly turned were about her human mate. She finds their interaction very amusing.

Frannie glares into her sister's burning hazel eyes, "Damn potty mouth little girl! Don't call me Frances or Frenchie than I won't call you Lucille, Sissy."

Santana snickers, _'I'm sure that they would think the same thing if they could hear us, flea bag.' _The Latina rolls her eyes, _'Don't hiss at me I don't think that you're scary.'_

"Fine! You big bratty no it all," Quinn pouts.

"Jesus Christ now I remember why I always had to keep you two separated. It's like being in the room with a bunch of two year olds," Santana mutters.

The Fabray girls heard her though and turned their twin glares at her. Santana clears her throat, her smile coming out more of a grimace. Her smile actually seemed to be screaming out 'Don't hurt me'. Quinn quirk her eye brow of doom at her girlfriend, daring her to dig the hole she suddenly found herself in that much deeper. Santana scratches the back of her neck and finds something interesting on the wall behind Quinn.

"Really Santana a bunch of two years?" Quinn's voice dripped with honey. "This 'two year old' will have you sleeping on the damn floor if you have something else you wish to say.

Frannie snickers, "Danger, danger I wouldn't speak anymore if you don't want to continue putting your feet in your mouth."

Santana whimpers, "I'm good please continue with your, uh discussion."

Frannie snickers again, "Whipped!"

'_I agree with the human sister,'_ Charlie's growling laughter echoes in her head.

'_Fuck off before I make a fur coat out of your ass,'_ Santana sneers._ 'Besides you don't even know what that means.'_

Quinn narrows her eyes and snaps her head toward her sister, "As for you Mistress of denial please explain to me why the hell you have this!" She yanks Frannie's shirt up to show off her healing scratches, "Or did you get that in your dream, sister dear?"

'_I know what you know silly human because I am you,' _Charlie taunts.

Santana groans,_ 'Don't remind me.'_

Frannie frowns at her ironic choice of words and lightly touches the healing marks, "I don't remember these being here yesterday."

Quinn gasps dramatically, "Really they weren't? Then please explain to me why they're almost healed if you didn't have them yesterday."

Frannie opens her mouth but she couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse to why her had cuts and scratches on her body unless she lost more than a day. But that still made no sense, Frannie lifts her eye brow the same manner as her sister and with speed she didn't have before she hits Quinn in the face with pillow. "You smug isn't an attractive look on you sister dear. If fact its unbecoming maybe you should practice some humility."

Quinn grunts flinging the pillow back at her, "Maybe you should practice keeping that stick out of your ass."

'_Okay time to put a stop to this.'_ Santana sighs.

Charlie's mocking laughter echoes in the back of her mind,_ 'I'll leave you to further anger our mate and her sister.'_

She mentally flips off her furry half and stands up suddenly startling the bickering duo again, "You know I have a feeling that we'll be here all night if I let the two of you continue fighting like a couple of babies so I'm just going to make this easier for all of us."

Quinn clears her throat, "Honestly San, this is how we work things out."

Frannie nods, "Mocking and taunting that's the Fabray way."

Quinn looks at her suspiciously as her girlfriend stripping out of her clothes, "What exactly are you planning babe?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Since you refuse to believe what your mind is telling you then maybe you'll believe what your eyes see."

Frannie sputters turning red, "Santana leave your clothes on! Lucy control your girl."

But her sister just shrugs completely distracted by the perfect tan skin being revealed by inch by inch before her eyes. Quinn mumbles, "Shh Sissy."

Frannie sighs her sister's a freak and Santana is as well. Santana needs to stop with the stripping because yeah she so doesn't want to see that. Frannie shakes her head, turning her eyes away when something caught her attention, something that shouldn't be there. Frannie squints her eyes and brings her head forward for a closer look.

"Oh my god what the hell," she exclaims jarring Quinn out of Santana induced haze.

Quinn looks at her sister frowning, that wasn't fair she was enjoying the show. Her eyes follow Frannie's eye line, seeing what she was seeing. Quinn's frown deepens, suddenly feeling very, very possessive of her girlfriend's um, bits so she covers her sister's eyes absentmindedly muttering, "Mine don't look Sissy."

Frannie feeling a little manic starts to giggles uncontrollably, "Whatever you say Cave Quinn but correct me if I'm wrong, Santana isn't supposed to have, uh _that_." Quinn just shrugs already turning her attention back to the gorgeous girl in front of her.

Santana blushes covering herself, she forgot that it was even there, "Um I'll explain later it's a bit complicated to get into right now."

Frannie nods, "I'll hold you to that López."

Quinn frowns at the move, not liking the fact that Santana was hiding herself from view. She was getting a little turned on by seeing her girlfriend standing in all of her glory. This causes Santana's nostrils to flare instantly smelling Quinn's arousal. A low growl vibrated in her chest as the intoxicating scent invaded her senses. She struggle shaking off her arousal, getting a hard on when her mate's sister was five feet in front of her wasn't exactly her definition of an ideal time to do so.

She looks directly at the dilated dark green eyes of her mate and she starts to smirk knowingly, "Later baby I promise."

Quinn pouts like a five year old when they're told that they can't play with their favorite toy, "Fine but you owe me and you're soooo not fair San."

Frannie clears her throat waving her hand in the air, "Um sorry your older sister is still in the room and she doesn't want to hear about your uh behind closed doors activities."

Quinn laughs she likes getting under her sister's skin, "Sorry Sissy but I can't help it I mean she's just gorgeous.'"

Frannie shrugs, "Somehow I don't believe you your pathetic attempt at an apology Lucy."

Quinn laughs harder as she uncovers Frannie's eyes just as Santana started to phases in front of her, "You may be right."

The older blonde gasps as the Latina changes into the animal she thought was only in her dreams taking up most of the room. Frannie screeches and jumps off the bed but her feet gets tangled in the sheet making her fall face first onto the floor. She turns on her back and scrambles onto her back moving as far away as she could get until her back hits the wall, "Jesus Freaking C… this isn't real. This isn't real. It can't be…"

Quinn approaches her cautiously until she's kneeling in front of her. Quinn looks into familiar hazel green eyes, "Sissy calm down that's Santana and she won't ever hurt you, I promise."

Frannie feels a hysterically laughter bubbling inside of her, "She's a freaking cat. A huge freaking cat."

"A panther, Charlie is a were panther," Quinn smiles softly.

"Charlie? Who the hell is Charlie," Frannie squeaks out.

Charlie huffs indigently at the older blonde feeling slightly insulted. A feline like smile graces her lips as she stretches her muscled limbs lazily. Charlie snorts before jumping gracefully on the bed that groans under her bulky weight. She lays her big head on her paws, watching the sister interaction. Quinn smirks inward at the innocent expression on her panther's face.

Quinn smiles turning her attention back to Frannie, "Charlie is what I call Santana's panther form." The older blonde shakes her head, "Yes and so will you because Carlos tried to attack you."

"But it was just a bad dream. This can't be real," Frannie whispers. Her eyes locked onto Charlie who at the moment seemed very uninterested about the sisters' conversation. Charlie's long tongue licked her paws unconcerned at being watched like she was prey.

"No Sissy you know it wasn't a dream," Quinn whispers just as soft, stroking her sister's hair. She really hates the vulnerable look on her sister's face but she can't let her slide back to where they started again, "I'm sorry but it's very real."

Frannie swallows hard but her gaze doesn't waver from the huge predator in front of her.

Quinn sighs as she tries not to coo at how adorable Charlie was being when she yawns and lays her head back down and closes her eyes.

After a few attempts Quinn was finally able to calm her down enough for her to sit back on the bed cautiously. Charlie stays still as the girls approach the bed wanting to show the skittish girl that she wasn't going to harm her. Charlie opens one eye to peaks at her mate and her sister when she feels the bed dip under their weight. With a feline smirk the panther scoots close enough to lay her big head down on Frannie's lap. A nervous laugh bubbles in her throat as she jumps when the heavy head makes contact with her. Charlie nuzzles Frannie's lap lightly before she gives in and starts stroking the soft fur. This wasn't so bad, she guesses. At least this cat wasn't trying to use her as a scratching post or mistaking her for dinner.

The pain in her chest comes back suddenly again this time worse than before. She breaths in deep willing the pain away but there's something crawling around inside of her head. There's something that she needs to do but she can't figure out what. Her hand stayed stroking the fur absentmindedly as she tried to understand what was going on in her head.

Quinn was missing all the big neon flashing signs that Frannie was two seconds away from panicking. She was completely oblivious the fact that Frannie was about to start hyperventilating as the discomfort and the panic built up more inside of her.

Quinn starts to smirk at Frannie when she just continues to pet her kitten. It was completely impossible to ignore her kitten's adorable cuteness. She knew first hand that Charlie was too adorable to be able to resist.

Frannie closes her eyes tightly trying to bury the panic and asks the one question that's been burning in her head. She swallows hard, "So what does that mean for me."

"It means that on the next full moon you're going to phase. You and Randy," Alex says from the doorway.

Frannie opens her eyes turning to look at the older Latina that was leaning on the door frame. She frowns wondering when she got there or maybe she was there the whole time. She nods slowly as stunned look spreads across her face, "Are you sure? I mean it can't be that simple can it? People just don't wake u and become were cats because of a little scratch?"

Alex sighs moving further into the room slowly until she was standing in front of her, "Yes I'm sorry _mija_ but I'm positive and it wasn't just a little scratch. It was more like four slash marks down your side, very deep slashes."

Frannie's face falls, "I don't want to be a were cat or whatever you are. No offense Alex but I just, it's not something…"

Alex pats her shoulder, "I understand unless you're born into this or want to be changed to be with your mate than it's a lot for someone to get used to."

Frannie narrows her eyes glaring down at the panther on her lap, "Does that mean you're going to try to turn Lucy?"

Alex holds up her hands, "Not me mija and not if she doesn't want to. Like I was telling Quinn earlier while you were resting someone other than a mate being turned is very unusual. Carlos is young and he's mating is new and the connection isn't fully formed. If it's anyone's fault than it should be mine because I should've felt that he was about to lose control."

Frannie feels a deep growl vibrating through her chest, "When I get my hands on that kid he's going to be a sorry little house cat."

Charlie growls her agreement loving the fact that she has an extra person with her to protect her mate and her human friends.

Alex smirks, "I have no doubt that between the four of you Carlos will feel like a helpless house cat." She takes Frannie's hand and squeezes it gently, "In the meantime Santana and I, hell the rest of the López clan will help you get through this."

Quinn takes her shaking hand into her own, "See you're not alone in this Sissy, you'll have me to help you and cheer you on."

Frannie closes her eyes again, "What do I have to look forward too?"

The older Latina sighs, "I'm not going to Sugar coat it and say it's going to be easy and painless. Unlike a person that was born into this legacy the first phasing hurts like a bitch."

Quinn grips her hand tighter, burrowing closer to Charlie's warm body, "Why? I mean it doesn't hurt San or any of you to phase so should it hurt my sisters?"

"Because the panther is fighting for her place in your body and mind," Alex tells her. Remember it's not natural like a were that was born with the gift so your human body will fight to reject it that's the reason why you were unconscious for so long. The phasing is the body's way of making a last ditch effort to remain completely human."

Frannie nods, "When does this phasing occur?"

Alex laughs softly, "On the most cliché day that you can think of it's the one thing that the movies got right," Alex's eyes dance around full of mirth, "on the next full moon. Which is in about three weeks from today but you're not alone like I said."

Quinn nods tugging her hand playfully, "That's right you'll have me not to mention Randy's going to be experiences this right beside of you, so you'll have Brittany cheering you on."

Frannie trying to ignore the sharp pain at the mention of Brittany's name but whatever going on inside of her has something to do with the tall blonde. She frowns but nods her head slowly finally looking around room and notices for the first time that they were missing a two blondes, "Hey where's Brittany and Randy?"

Quinn leans down to kiss and nuzzle Charlie's neck, "She's in the other room with Randy."

Frannie tilts her head to the side concentrating on the voice inside to was screaming when that something that's been bother finally snaps inside of her mind. She jumps off the bed dislodging the lazy panther. Charlie glares at the annoying newborn but then she smells the fear pouring out of the girl and cocks her head to the side listening and waiting. Frannie starts breathing harshly pushing away Quinn's questions and runs to the other room. She slams the door open almost taking it off the frame slamming it against the wall.

"Brittany!" she screams when she sees the girl laid out on the floor.

Everyone rushes to the room after her when they heard Frannie scream. Charlie was there before everyone growling, stalking around the room her fur standing up as she searches for the threat. But when she turns her big head to where Frannie and her mother were kneeling with Brittany on the floor she starts mewling.

'_Brittany,'_ screams Santana pushing at the edge of her cage begging to come out.

Charlie growls prowling the room denying her request she was worried that there's still an unseen threat. They cursed themselves at not realizing that their oldest friend was hurt. They wondered how they missed the on obvious signs.

"What's wrong?" Quinn comes in last bumping into Alex, who was standing shocked at the door way. She gasps when she sees her childhood friend lying on the floor looking pale. "Brittany! Oh my god what happened?" She pushes past the stunned panther and falls next to her sister as she examines her best friend.

Alex sniffs the air but doesn't smell any blood as she kneels next to the prone girl. She curses herself for not realizing that something was very wrong with one of her children. "I don't smell any blood so I don't think she was scratch as well," Alex mutters as watches Frannie go into doctor mod.

"No scratches or bites that's a good thing right," she asks off handedly not really expecting an answer. She was feeling the prone girl for injuries and gently turns Brittany onto her back. She hisses when she finds a knot the size of a baseball on the back of the blonde's head, "Fuck! She has a head concussion but she needs to get to the hospital so I can give her a head CT. How long has she been out? How come no one noticed this?"

Alex spoke up, "Santana was talking to her before she came down to help me in the kitchen. So maybe a little less than an hour and we were a little concerned over the fact that neither of you girls had woken up yet. If you would look up than you'd notice that Randy still hasn't woken up yet."

Frannie bites her lip, the screaming in her head stop but now she's feeling like something was reaching inside of her chest and squeezing the shit out of it each breath felt painful. "Okay, okay fine I'm sorry but head injuries are very serious so we need to leave now. Brittany needs to get a hospital right now," Frannie swallows the panic bubbling underneath the surface.

Charlie whines nudging the prone blonde's shoulder Frannie somehow knew that the large panther was asking her a question. The doctor breath in harshly trying to control the panic that wanted take over, "I'm not sure how extensive the injury is or if there's any bleeding in the brain until we run some test on her. I need to get her there." She scratches the big panther's ears not taking the time to wonder how she understood the meaning of Charlie's whine, "I'm sure she's fine, she has to be."

Alex stands quickly up to find her phone and calls Manny to tell him what was going on and to bring come back with the car around the front. She scoops her up cradling her gently in her arms, "No Frannie you can't go with us because I need you to stay here. Aside from the fact that you're not even completely healed yet you also need some training to control your temper. I don't think that being in the hospital will be the best time to test you out, please trust me on this."

"There's nothing wrong with my temper," the older blonde scowls. She wanted to nothing more than to pull Brittany out of Alex's arms and cradle her in the safety of hers and never let go. Frannie narrows her eyes and growls vibrates from deep within her chest, "I'm the doctor here and I'm your best bet at getting her in to see a doctor faster."

Alex cocks her head to the side if she didn't know any better than she would say that Frannie was acting like Brittany was her mate which isn't possible since Frannie hasn't even phased yet. It's just something that she'll have to ask her Mom about later because right now she has more pressing concerns to think about. In the softest voice she could muster Alex approaches the growling woman, "She's unconscious _mija_ so I don't think that we'll be asked to take a number."

Frannie frowns unconsciously taking Brittany's limp hand and shakes her head because there was something inside of her was itching, begging to be with the girl, "But I…"

Quinn touches her arm pleading, "Sissy I need you here with me in case Randy takes a turn for the worse. You're the only one that knows how to help her if that happens." Okay maybe she was laying it on a little thick but Alex wants her to stay probably for a good reason.

Alex adjusts the bundle in her arms, "I think Brittany would want you to take of her sister when she obviously cant right now."

Frannie glares at the older Latina, "Fine but I want consent updates and I want to speak to the doctor on the case."

Alex smirks, she just loves getting her way, "She should be waking up soon an hour at most but is she doesn't call my Mom to see if she has any theories. Have Santana explain what you can expect when you change. If there's something that she can't answer than ask feel free to ask my Mom or you can wait for me to come back."

Santana walks back into the room still pulling down her shirt, "Don't worry Mom I gots this just take care of Brittany." She stops at the bed to look over the smallest blonde, "She doesn't have a fever and she not hot so that a good sign."

Frannie whimpers when Alex walks out of the room with Brittany in her arms. She moves to door and watches with a forlorn expression as the older Latina descend the stairs taking Brittany further away from her. She tilts her head to the side that something that's been tugging in the back of her mind is back again. It's so freaking frustrating because she can't quite figure out what it all means but she knows it's something important. She tries to shrug off Quinn's arm but her sister is stubborn and doesn't let her pull away.

Feeling frustrated and upset for no reason Frannie growls following Alex to the front door struggling with the urge to hi jack the car and drive far away. Quinn frowns at the brush off taking Santana's hand as she follows Frannie down the stairs. They watch as Santana's parents load the girl in the car Frannie whimpers feeling at a loss but not sure why.

Santana tentatively reaches out to touch Quinn's shoulder when she wasn't brushed off again she lightly pushes her back into the house. She grabs Frannie's elbow and leads her back into the house as well, "I think I understand why you're so upset and I know it doesn't have anything to do with being a were."

Frannie shakes her head, "This still doesn't seem real to me. I know what I saw this morning and ten minutes ago in the room but it still doesn't make any sense to me."

Santana smiles sweetly her dimples winking at the Fabray girls, "If you let me, I'll explain as much as I can and the rest Mom or Grams can fill in." She slides her hand into Quinn's, "Come on let's take this back upstairs so we can watch over Randy."

Frannie sighs following Santana up the stairs her head hung low with a look of pure longing on her face, "Okay but I'm calling every five minutes until we get some news."

Santana laughs the tension leaving her for the first time in hours, "Oh I have no doubt about that. I love me some Fabray but you women are all kinds a crazy." Quinn smacks her on the back of the head, "Ouch damn woman no need to abuse me I'm just trying to be keeping it real."

Quinn swallows down a chuckle, "Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the very real hard floor."

She looks at Frannie with a mock stern look on her face, "Do you see what I have to deal with?"

Quinn pushes her threw the open door, "Be quiet you're a big tough panther you can handle a few love taps."

Frannie chuckles weakly her mind still on the other blonde, "So can you explain to me why you have uh you know?"

Quinn bites the tip of her tongue her eyes twinkling with mirth, "Ah Sissy you're a doctor come on you can say that word I'm sure they taught you some anatomy in med school."

Frannie lifts her eyebrow mirroring Quinn's brow of doom, "And I'm sure I learned all about how to hurt someone with leaving a mark or making them bleed."

Santana growls a low warning at the older blonde before pulling her mate down on her lap. Quinn smirks at her sister before kissing Santana's temple, "Oh I'm not worried Sissy, Santana and Charlie will protect me."

Frannie rolls her eyes at the false sweet tone, "I'm shaking in my socks Lucy but stop stalling and answer the question, please."

Santana groans burying her face in Quinn's neck, "I guess that I have to tell you about my family history. It'll help you understand wants going to happen to you and why have this uh um your know."

Frannie smiles curling into Randy's frail body lending the small girl her strength. She listened in awe of the López family lore. If she didn't witness first-hand what she has then she wouldn't believe that the things that go bump in the night are very real.

* * *

**_The_** hunter knocks on the door the front door waiting for his new partner in crime to open the door.

When the door opens a surprised looking Kurt gasps, "What are you doing here?"

The hunter smiles sweetly, "I'm here to see Finn, is he in?"

Kurt smiles thinly, "Yes he's upstairs with Rachel but I wouldn't go up there since they seem to be having an argument for the whole neighborhood to hear."

The boy pushes past Kurt, "That's actually perfect because I need to talk to both of them. So I'll just go up if you don't mind."

Kurt eyes him but shrugs his shoulders deciding to just let it go "Whatever go ahead if you insist. It's upstairs the first door on your right."

The boy thanks Kurt and starts whistling as he practically skips up the stairs excited to complete phase one of his plan. He's pretty sure that he'll have no problems getting Finn or his bitch of girlfriend to help with his master plan.


End file.
